No Escaping Him - Uncensored
by scandalglamour
Summary: This is a continuation of the S3 Scandal Finale. It's an attempt to try and capture the true love between Olivia and Fitz and my hopes of them each working through their demons. It also represents them finding their way back into the light. I hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

A/N- first let me say I am no FF "writer". They're so many REAL talents out there who can create these amazing SL & I am definitely NOT one of them...this is just my attempt to keep Oliterz's hopes alive because the struggle is real. Oh...and a little smut to help get us through the summer doesn't hurt either ? I will try to keep the story going throughout the summer as best I can.

**No Escaping Him - Uncensored**  
_Chapter 1: A Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III Punishment Fuck _

FPOV

"Where's Olivia?"

Fitz felt weak. He knew he couldn't stand upright, let alone walk. A piercing throb pulsated his chest. His pulse was racing and for the life of him he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Sweat began to accumulate on the back of his neck and palms. He could sense the fear in Mellie's voice. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her reaching for his phone but no words were being spoken.

He knew Olivia wasn't answering.

From a distance he recognized Tom enter the Oval Office. He knelt down beside him next to Mellie. Fitz could feel him inches from his ear. His body tensed when Tom whispered Olivia's detail just checked in. She was last seen boarding a plane.

The blackness engulfed him when he heard Jake Ballard was accompanying her.

* * *

6 months later

Fitz awoke with a jolt. He was having the same nightmare again. Reaching for the lamp he caught glimpse of the pill bottle on the night stand. Every night like clock work he awoke from the same dream. And every morning he began his day by swallowing two pills. He needed them to take the edge off.

If was 4:15am. His morning briefing would be coming shortly. He sat up while popping the pills in his mouth. His throat welcomed the cool water that followed.

Fitz sat up on the edge of the bed and put his head into his hands. Visions of Olivia flooded his mind. Her smell...her taste...her eyes...she simply overwhelmed him. What he would give to hold her again. That familiar anger he was so used to feeling stirred deep inside.

_It was now on autopilot._

Six months with no contact from her was slowly little by little eating away at him. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating. He was lucky to even make it through the day. The entire White House staff was afraid of him. Fitz knew he was spiraling out of control and the one person who could remedy that was nowhere to be found.

Fitz rose and quickly dressed. He wanted to get to the Oval before Cyrus. He was tired of hearing him speak the same broken record about Olivia again and again. He wanted to begin his day with quiet.

The quiet let him think of Olivia without interruptions.

Fitz could respect the fact Olivia needed space. Hell, he would've arranged her a getaway himself. But for her to leave with Jake was not something Fitz was going to take lightly. Or at least without a damn good fight. He was dressed and out the door in 10 minutes, Secret Service greeting him outside the hall.

* * *

The Oval Office smelled a mixture of fresh flowers and wood polisher. Fitz grabbed his briefing folder and stood at the window. The Washington sun was creeping through the branches of the century oak tree standing tall before him.

Flipping through the pages Fitz buzzed Lauren for some morning coffee. She entered into the room almost seconds later.

"Mr. President, I'm placing the over night messages for you on the desk. Your 6:00am briefing with General Sharpe has been pushed 30 minutes. The luncheon with Prime Minister Cameron has been confirmed for tomorrow at noon. Mrs. Grant will be returning tomorrow morning to join you. And Mr. Beene has asked me to remind you..."

"That will be all Lauren."

Fitz cut Lauren off in mid sentence. He could give a damn what Cyrus wanted him to be reminded of. He slowly picked up his coffee cup and took a much needed sip. It was made exactly how he preferred- black, strong, and with a generous splash of cognac.

The leather of his seat creaked as Fitz made himself comfortable in his chair. He checked his watch and realized he had almost a full hour before his 6:00am meeting.

Fitz threw the folder he had been looking through on his desk. He began rubbing his forehead, silently pleading his head to stop throbbing. He sat there for a few mins taking a few more generous sips of his morning concoction.

The bottom right drawer of his desk began calling his name like it did day after day. No matter what he did he couldn't resist opening it. Inside were the briefing notes detailing the last time Olivia was seen before boarding the plane with Jake.

Fitz read these documents cover to cover hundreds of times. Despite having the pages memorized, he opened the drawer once again and took the large envelope out. This envelope had become his obsession. It was his last link to Olivia's whereabouts.

_The details inside were precious to him._

His eyes began to sting as he fought off the tears. He simply couldn't accept the fact Olivia would leave this way...especially with Jake. His heart began to ache.

After carefully combing over every detail _again_ Fitz threw the envelope back in the drawer and slammed it shut. He stood from the desk and faced the window again placing his hands inside his pockets. He stared at nothing in particular and allowed his thoughts to fill with Olivia.

"Mr. President, did you hear me, sir?"

Fitz snapped out of his trance and turned his head slightly to the right. He knew Cyrus was behind him.

"My briefing was pushed 30 mins Cyrus. You know, I have a secretary to answer these types of questions. I'm sure you're quite satisfied in the funds we are using to pay Lauren."

"Yes, sir." Cyrus replied.

Fitz felt a pang of sadness at the look on Cyrus's face but it faded quickly. He was sick of getting lectures from him regarding the resources used to search for Olivia. Every available agent had direct orders to find her and the longer it took, the deeper Fitz's anger grew inside.

He no longer had Mellie to feed this emotion. She was now busying herself with Andrew, which on some level made Fitz more grateful than anything. For now, Cyrus was his punching bag and it shamed him to no end. Not only was Cyrus still grieving James but he was also making many decisions for Fitz where the nation was concerned.

_Fitz hadn't felt this alone since his mothers passing._

The rest of the day was like all the others...a blur. He bounced from meeting to meeting; his body the only thing present. It was now evening and dawn began to settle in.

Fitz had just returned to his private quarters when his phone buzzed. It was the secure line. He immediately answered it.

"Sir, we have her." Tom's voice was pleased.

His grip around the phone tightened. This was the call he had been waiting for.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat in the car wiping her tear stained face with a tissue. She spent the last 6 months trying to avoid this moment. She knew Fitz would come looking for her but the fact of him _actually_ finding her was not something she even considered. Rowan had meticulously planned every last detail of her disappearance.

It amazed her to no end how resourceful Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III could be when he needed to.

Visions of her last encounter with Fitz replayed like a bad dream. She sat in the hospital waiting room listening to Fitz explain how Jerry really died. Olivia closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the leather seat. The pain in her heart was suffocating.

How could she ever look Fitz in the eyes again?

Tears began to fall down her face once more. She didn't want to see Fitz. Despite loving him with everything she had, she just couldn't be with him. And why would he want her anyway? She was the reason he lost so much.

Daniel turned the car down Pennsylvania Avenue. Olivia kept her eyes tightly shut. Her conscience began to play tricks on her. The White House used to represent a place of hope...of possibility. Now it symbolized tragedy and she wanted nothing to do with it.

As if to read her mind, Daniel announced their ETA.

"I have been instructed to drive you to the Air Force One Tarmac Ms. Pope. The President will be meeting us there."

Olivia's eyes flew open and glared at the back of the agents head. She just got off a plane and was now going to board another one? Frustration festered inside.

Fitz had a lot of nerve.

Olivia didn't bother to argue. Enough of a scene had been made when the agents located her condo in Grenada. She had been escorted out like an escaped felon, as if they were afraid she might disappear before their eyes. The locals bombarded the streets trying to catch a glimpse of the ruckus. Olivia was mortified beyond imagine and despite her efforts with the agents she knew she was pleading to deaf ears.

Olivia caught glimpse of her reflection in the rear view mirror; her face sunken and thin. Red eyes stared back at her. She didn't want to be seen this way. Reaching for her purse she noticed her hands trembling; slowly she attempted to straighten herself up.

_Why did this man have such an affect on her?_

* * *

Air Force One was a vision. Olivia would never tire of her beauty. She remembered her first campaign trail with Fitz. She was constantly catching him looking at her. It seemed innocent enough at first until she found herself disappointed when he _wasn't_ looking. That's when things started to get complicated.

Two impeccably dressed United States Marine Officers were at the bottom of the steps standing at attention. Olivia's fingers began to grow numb from the tight grip she had around her purse. She had zero luggage with her. Secret Service didn't even have the decency to allow her to pack a bag.

The black limousine came to a halt in front of the long staircase in between the two Marines. She took one last deep breath before making her way past the saluted officers and up the stairs. Once inside she took two steps before becoming completely paralyzed. Behind the large cherry oak desk sat Fitz; his right forefinger tracing the edge of his glass in a repeated pattern. His face was hard; his eyes focusing on anywhere _but_ her. He was in a dark suit; his top bottom undone.

Olivia wasn't sure what to do. She certainly didn't want to be the first person to talk. Scanning the plane she didn't see the usual staff that accompanied the President although she was certain Secret Service was on board somewhere. The air between them shifted as the pilot entered.

"Mr. President, are you expecting anyone else?"

Fitz stood and lifted his glass. He threw back the rest of his drink before answering. Olivia stood mesmerized by his every move.

"No, Monroe I'm pretty confident Ms. Pope won't be bringing anyone along during _this_ flight." His tone was short and sarcastic.

Piercing blue eyes met Olivia head on. She could tell it was difficult for him to not reach for her. She watched the lining of his jaw twitch. Angry wasn't the word for the expression on his face. Olivia knew this look all too well. The last time Fitz glared at her like this he fucked her senseless in the server closet and sent her on her way.

Olivia was about to respond when Fitz turned and went into his private sleeping quarters slamming the door shut behind him. Olivia stood there stunned. He hadn't spoken a word to her. Tears filled her eyes and she felt shunned, like an outcast. She wanted to be back in Grenada where no one knew her and she could be invisible.

Clearly he was making a point. He was mad as fuck at her and he was going to make sure she knew it.

_There was no escaping him this time._

Hastily, she turned towards the pilot who was making his way back to the cockpit.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked. Her voice above a whisper.

The pilot turned and courteously tipped his hat to her. His eyes were a warm brown and twinkled with slight amusement. No doubt he was aware of Fitz's "orders" where Olivia was concerned.

"Vermont, ma'am."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz slammed the door behind him and sank against the wall. Every fiber in his body wanted to touch Olivia. She looked tired, almost frail. And he could tell she had been crying.

The anger he felt for her overwhelmed him. He hadn't been this upset with her sense defiance and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He had so many things to ask her. So many things he simply couldn't understand. He hadn't seen her in 6 months and now she was here; yet he couldn't allow his mind to feel the happiness in his heart.

Fitz took his jacket off and threw it on the bed. He walked towards the phone on the wall and dialed 0. Tom immediately answered.

"You have him?" Fitz barked.

"Yes, Mr. President. He's secure."

_"Keep him alive."_

Fitz spoke these words through clenched teeth before hanging up. He had learned after Olivia was found she and Jake were living in a two bedroom condo together. The thought of him having free access to her fed a rage in him he couldn't control. Not only was he still grieving the loss of his son but he was also grieving losing Olivia...and to a man he learned had brought her physical harm. It was enough to send him over the edge at any moment. He was going to make this man pay.

This was the one thing that _WAS_ actually now in his control.

Fitz began to undress and poured himself another glass of bourbon. He walked into the adjacent bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet taking two pills out of the bottle. Still nursing a headache he welcomed the medicine and liquor combination.

Closing the medicine cabinet he saw Olivia in the mirror. She was standing in the doorway, her fingers knotted together. The sadness in her eyes matched his insides.

_Life would be so much simpler if she didn't own his heart._

They stood there for a few moments taking the other in. He finally allowed himself to study her the way he was accustomed to. Fitz found himself gripping the edge of the sink with both hands; his boxers fighting to free his growing erection.

She truly was a vision.

"Why are we going to Vermont?" Olivia's voice broke the silence.

Fitz let go of the sink but didn't turn around. He was afraid of being too close to her. He wanted so badly to touch her but he simply couldn't and he wasn't sure how long his willpower would last.

"_Does he make you happy_?" Fitz chose his words carefully and he could tell Olivia was caught off guard by the question.

Tension between them filled the air.

"Fitz..."

The intercom interrupted her with Monroe's voice filling the room. They were about to take off and were being asked to buckle themselves in.

Neither one of them moved.

Fitz needed to know the answer to this question.

_"Does he...Olivia. Are you happy?"_ Fitz spoke the words so slow as if he didn't even comprehend the question.

"Why are you asking me that Fitz?" Her tone slightly annoyed.

**"BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW OLIVIA!... BECAUSE I DESERVE AN ANSWER!"**

Fitz was practically screaming now; his back muscles flexing in anger.

Olivia took a step towards Fitz who was still facing the bathroom mirror. He watched as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. Fitz's body flinched at the contact surprising him more than anything. He saw the horror on Olivia's face. Tears sprung the corner of her eyes.

For as long as he has been with Olivia his body has _never_ reacted this way towards her.

Olivia turned and walked out of the bathroom. Fitz gripped the edges of the sink; this time with such force he thought he may bring actual damage to the marble. The plane began to ascend and he assumed Olivia returned to her seat. He had to calm himself down because he still needed answers and he sensed Olivia was very close to shutting down. He closed his eyes and hung his head down ashamed he screamed at her that way.

_He wasn't sure if they would ever get past this. _

* * *

OPOV

Air Force One reached its altitude of 15,000 feet. Monroe made a few more other announcements Olivia didn't particularly listen to. She sat on the corner of the bed waiting for Fitz to come out of the bathroom while fighting the urge to fall apart. Seeing Fitz this angry was heart wrenching. This is the last thing he needed right now. He should be grieving the loss of his son instead of worrying about her happiness.

_SHE_ was the real problem in his life. Olivia couldn't comprehend why Fitz couldn't accept this.

Fitz retreated from the bathroom and seemed startled by her presence on the bed. She couldn't judge the temperament by the look on his face.

"I don't want to fight." Olivia blurted out before she lost the nerve. Her pride now wounded beyond imagine. She couldn't stop thinking about the _way_ Fitz reacted to her.

For the first time in their rocky relationship Olivia felt completely and utterly at fault. While she was actually trying to protect Fitz it was evident she hurt him beyond measure.

As much as she didn't want to discuss the past 6 months Olivia knew she at least owed him the answer to his question.

"No, he doesn't." Olivia blurted. "He doesn't and I'm anything _but_ happy."

Fitz visibly exhaled and crossed his arms. Olivia tried not to stare at the muscularity oozing from his bare chest.

_"Why did you leave me?" _

THAT was a topic Olivia definitely didn't want to discuss. She wanted to make things better and the only thing she thought to do was try to get his mind on something else.

Olivia stood and slowly began to unbutton her ivory silk blouse. She let it fall to the floor watching his eyes fixate on her breasts. His face was still hard and showed no emotion.

Olivia stood there a long minute waiting for a reaction.

Fitz walked towards to her, turning her around sharply. He pulled her close to him wrapping one arm around her waist tucking it underneath. She could feel his hard erection press into her backside. Olivia took her free arm and tried to link it behind his head into his hair; it was "her thing" and something she took great pleasure in doing.

Fitz grabbed the other arm quickly denying her access. Olivia felt his chin stubble graze her right ear.

_"Don't start something you can't finish Olivia._" Fitz voice was dangerously low and full of threat.

Olivia submitted her body to him allowing her curves to fall into their familiar place. She closed her eyes and prayed the aching in between her legs subsided.

Fitz began pushing his bulge into the small of her back while securing Olivia's wrists into his left hand. He pushed her navy blue capris down to her ankles.

"Please..."Olivia breathed...her pulse now quickening.

Fitz slid her black thong down her legs and brought them to his other hand. He quickly tied them around her wrists binding them together. They were now resting in front of her stomach much to her dismay. She wanted nothing more than to touch this man. Despite these feelings, she was beyond aroused by his actions.

_Leave it to the President of the United States to use her panties against her._

Fitz spread her legs wider apart and sunk two fingers deep inside her without warning. She cried out in pleasure.

He was being anything _but_ gentle.

Olivia could feel her fluid sliding down her thighs. Her insides began to tingle and she desperately wanted to orgasm. It had been months and her body was demanding release.

Fitz withdrew his two fingers much to Olivia's dismay. She felt his fingers push her bra down forcefully and grab her nipples. They immediately hardened at the contact. Olivia could feel her body begin to perspire. He now began to massage her breasts, one with each hand; his fingers pulling each nipple in a repeated pattern.

They were still standing upright; Fitz's back now against the wall.

His head was in her hair while his fingers returned to her core, entering her with such force she let out a scream. He lowered his lips to her ear again.

_"Let me be clear, this is for me...not you...understand."_

Olivia knew exactly what this meant.

_She prayed her body could survive a Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III punishment fuck._

Olivia kept her body tightly pressed against him while his hands had his way with her. Her wrists continued to be held together with her panties, a site she would forever hold to memory.

Fitz smelled the perfect mixture of cologne and sweat. His hands were everywhere, constantly, followed by his lips...never staying in the same place for long. There wasn't an area of her body Fitz didn't brush against and it aroused her to no end. Olivia _desperately_ wanted to come. It was beyond frustrating but Fitz wouldn't stay in a place long enough to give her a chance.

It was sheer torture.

Finally, Fitz laid Olivia down on the bed resting her on her forearms. She silently prayed her legs could withstand what was about to come. He spread her knees far apart pulling her backside up in mid air completely exposing her.

Wasting no time, he slammed his thick cock inside. Olivia buried her head into the sheets trying to stifle her moans. He felt exquisite entering her, his hands securely fastened at her hips.

_"Why did you leave me?"_ His voice so harsh the words stung like an invisible bruise.

Olivia couldn't think straight. Fitz was so far inside her she began feeling lightheaded. His rhythm was urgent...precise. He didn't fill her for long before pulling out again and again; his balls slapping her pearl with every thrust. She longed for it to be caressed. One touch and she knew it would be the orgasm of a lifetime.

_"Please. I...I..Don't. Know_." was all she could muster out.

Fitz pulled out completely this time. He readjusted her stance spreading her knees _even wider_ until her pussy was completely exposed.

Fitz entered her again quickly; his hands returning to her waist. Olivia knew he was denying her an orgasm.

_**"ANSWER ME Olivia!"**_His voice full of determination.

She could feel his warm breathe against her ear lobe; his tongue slightly licking it again and again. It sent shivers down her spine.

His thrusts inside her became too much. Too deliberate. Olivia felt as if she was being punished. Her breasts ached and wanted to be touched. And so did the rest of her body. She was growing weak; her thighs beginning to burn.

Olivia's pearl was now on fire and needed stroking. She moaned incoherently at the frustration.

_"Please touch me Fitz. PLEASE make me come...__**p-l-ease**_. Olivia was in a full blow pant unable to catch her breath.

Olivia could now feel him brushing his lips fully against her cheek. Excitement grew inside her. Fitz hadn't truly kissed her at all and she turned her face towards him in anticipation.

_"Does he fuck you this way too?"_ Fitz's voice was pained and full of agony.

This was a slap in Olivia's face.

Olivia jerked her head away from him. Hot tears began to fall continuously down her cheeks. Fitz never brought up Jake this way. She knew leaving pushed him too far.

_"Fitz, let me touch you. I__** NEED**__ to touch you. Please."_ Olivia knew she sounded pathetic but didn't care. She desperately wanted Fitz to know how much she wanted**_ HIM_**. How much she loved_** HIM**__. _

Sobs continued to escape her while deep fluid thrusts entered her center mercilessly over and over and over again.

_**"WHY did you leave me? Tell me WHHHY?"**_

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Her body was begging for release and she began to feel despair.

**"I'M NO GOOD FOR YOU... I'LL NEVER BEEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'VE CAUSED!"**

Fitz stilled and immediately released her hips gently pulling himself out from her center. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close kissing the side of her neck softly.

Olivia could feel his tears against her skin. He untied the panties freeing her wrists, linking her fingers with his. She sat cradled in his lap overcome with emotion. No more words were exchanged. Only the sound of heart break filled the air.

_It felt so good to cry. And scream. And just be held._


	2. Chapter 2

**No Escaping Him - Uncensored**

Chapter 2: The Decision Is Yours

_The reason I hold on. _  
_I need this hole gone._  
_Funny, your the broken one, but I'm the only one that needed saving. _  
_When you never see the light its hard to know which one of us is really caving. _  
_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. _  
_It takes me all the way. _  
_I want you to stay. _  
_I want you to stay. _  
_-by Rihanna _

* * *

FPOV

Fitz held on to Olivia for dear life, their sobs echoing throughout the room. He gently kissed her face unconsciously trying to dry the tears away. They sat like this for a long while; until there were no more tears to shed.

He laid her down gently on the bed wrapping his arms around her waist; her back against his chest. The feeling of her skin against him was everything he longed for. He missed her so much...and for so long.

He gently kissed her back pulling her closer towards him. Olivia was still sniffling, the sound clutching at Fitz's heart in a way difficult to describe.

He simply couldn't imagine existing in a world without her.

They laid like this for some time listening to the other breathing. Neither one of them spoke. They simply held on to each other.

Fitz's mind began to drift. There was still so much left to discuss and anxiety soon filled his chest. He managed somehow to skip the luncheon with the Prime Minister by sending Andrew in his place. But Fitz knew he had to give him face time eventually. The press would have a field day if this long awaited meeting between two world leaders didn't take place.

Fitz's grip around Olivia tightened making her stir. She must have dozed off.

_"You have some personal items in the drawers if you need them, Olivia. Some in here and some in the bathroom." Fitz spoke into her hair, inhaling her scent._

Olivia nodded and attempted to sit up from the bed. She was completely naked, her caramel skin silky smooth.

He watched her walk to the bathroom leaving the door open behind her and heard the shower turn on.

Fitz sat up in bed massaging his temples with his hand. He felt like he had a hangover. Unfortunately, it was the emotional kind. He now knew why Olivia left. She felt responsible for Jerry's death. That, he could actually accept.

But the fact she left with Jake was something he simply couldn't understand. The fact she left with Jake was eating away at him.

_He just couldn't let it go._

He stood and walked over to the phone. He needed to touch base with Tom.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stepped into the shower, a large presidential seal greeting her head on. She let the warm water run down her face and smiled inside. Of course Fitz had items she needed on the plane. He always made sure she never went without whenever they were together.

Her eyes stung and her legs were sore. She knew Fitz was still upset. She could tell in the way he referred to her.

_Fitz never called her "Olivia" in the bedroom._

A million thoughts began racing through her head. She didn't understand why they were going to Vermont...especially now. She knew Fitz probably missed the luncheon with Prime Minister Cameron. She had been keeping up with the White House through social media and knew it was an important event for both countries. This was exactly the type of thing she desperately tried to avoid.

Once again she was getting in the way of Fitz doing his job.

Olivia needed her phone. She wondered if Rowan had tried to contact her. He was the only person who knew Olivia's whereabouts. She began replaying the days events over again when she suddenly sensed him.

She was no longer alone in the shower.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her. He reached around her body grabbing the soap. She finally mustered up the courage to take a peek at his beautifully chiseled face.

It was both serious and sexual. She knew he wanted to finish off what they started earlier.

Feeling herself blush, she turned away from him unsure of what to do next. The air between them shifted while Fitz brushed up against her backside lathering his body.

_"You left the door open. Is it ok that I'm in here?" Fitz voice was low and serious. _

Olivia fought the urge to put her hands between her legs. Just hearing his voice made her body instinctively respond. She placed one hand on the cool marble reaching for Fitz behind her with the other. Within seconds he was on her, his hands wrapping her up against him. She felt him kiss her shoulder blades softly moving his hands down to her center. Relief washed over like a waterfall.

_She finally would get to release._

Olivia spread her legs farther apart granting him easier access. In one fluid motion Fitz went directly to her clit with one hand and placed her other behind his neck.

Olivia instinctively grabbed onto his hair.

A deep grunted moan escaped him sending Olivia's libido into a frenzy. Fitz trailed kiss after kiss up and down her arm while his fingers worked their magic. Olivia began praying out loud to God as her insides warmed. This release had been building for quite some time.

Olivia felt him slowly bend her left leg up from behind her knee exposing her even further. Her back immediately arched curving into his body.

They were a perfect fit.

Two fingers slowly entered her, his palm now resting against her pearl moving in a circular motion.

"_I've missed hearing you come,"_ Fitz crooned into her ear.

Olivia began tingling all over. She knew he was now talking to her body. He had some type of spiritual hold on it. It was difficult for her to even process.

Lifting her leg slightly higher Fitz slowly entered her from behind. Olivia practically came undone. The pattern of his fingers and warm water cascading down was too much. He filled every inch of her insides slowly pumping in and out over and over.

Olivia pulled his hair harder causing Fitz to moan an expletive into the air.

_"I've been in darkness without you, Olivia."_ His voice deep and full of heartbreak. _"Please...let me love you." _

These words were Olivia's undoing. Warmth overtook her and a gut wrenching climax swept through her body. Fitz held her until she finished convulsing, slowly pulling out of her. She turned to face him, immediately noticing his cock still at full attention.

He hadn't kissed her all night on the lips. She craved to taste him. Seeing him all wet turned her on more than she could ever explain. Slowly she reached for his face. Fitz suddenly lifted her wrapping her legs around him; his penis pushing against her stomach. Olivia's back was now against the cool marble, Fitz's head tucked into her neck.

_"Kiss me...please,"_ Olivia's voice was full of want. She whispered it directly into his ear.

Fitz lifted his head from the base of her neck. They were now eye to eye; his face overcome with sheer desire.

Olivia finally leaned in to kiss him. The impact was everything she had imagined. Fitz kissed her as if his life depended on it. His tongue filling her mouth with long strokes.

Olivia felt him slightly bend down; entering her with such urgency a moan escaped and echoed through them. He was so deep inside her.

Fitz broke the kiss and returned his head to the base of her neck. There wasn't an area he didn't kiss. Or suck. Or lick.

Olivia's hands were in his hair, his wet curls falling in front of his face.

His thrusts were growing faster and Olivia could feel her insides begin to warm again. He found her ear and kissed her lobe gently.

_"Hold on...please...just hold on."_

Olivia knew exactly what this meant.

Her insides tightened as they climaxed together in unison loudly and unashamed. They held onto each other until their breathing calmed sinking to the floor of the bathroom. There they sat; in the middle of Fitz's Presidential seal, trying desperately to shut the rest of the world out.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz adjusted himself behind the desk. It stood adjacent to the bed where Olivia still lay sleeping. He was trying to tie up some loose ends after returning from the medical quarters of Air Force One. Ever since his _"episode"_ 6 months ago he was required to see a private medical doctor daily for a check up.

Fitz was listening to Lauren run through his itinerary with Prime Minister Cameron when he heard Olivia stir.

She was curled into a semi fetal position, a satin white sheet draped across her body. Her body was slightly twitching and her face seemed pained.

Fitz watched her intently trying to decide on whether or not to wake her.

She appeared to be having a nightmare.

_"Lauren, send me the details and I will get back to you in an hour. We should be landing soon."_

Fitz cut the line and gently closed the top of his laptop trying not to make a sound. Olivia began talking in her sleep but he couldn't make out any words.

He stared at her unconsciously holding his breath, trying to remember if he ever saw her dream before.

Fitz leaned in closer hoping to figure out what she was saying. For some reason this bothered him greatly. He never knew Olivia to talk in her sleep before, let alone have a nightmare.

Monroe's timing couldn't have been worse. He interrupted Fitz's opportunity by announcing their descent into Vermont.

Olivia awoke at the sound of the intercom.

She looked around the room confused. Fitz's insides warmed at the innocence on her face.

_"What were you dreaming about?"_ Fitz was concerned and sincerely wanted to know.

Olivia's face quickly dropped.

_"How much longer until we land?"_ Fitz could tell she was trying to change the subject.

Olivia must have sensed Fitz wasn't going to drop it, so it was obvious to Fitz when she changed tactics.

_"Don't concern yourself with my dreams, Fitz."_ Her voice clipped and short.

He knew Olivia well and when she didn't want to discuss something, she often reverted to caddy responses.

_"__Everything__ about you concerns me Olivia."_ His voice was low and steady.

Fitz rested his elbows on his knees. They continued to stare at one another. He watched Olivia grow slightly agitated and he decided to let it go..._for now_. He could only handle so much where Olivia was concerned. His update from Tom gave him enough to worry about.

Fitz was not looking forward to what he was about to tell Olivia. In fact, he was dreading it all throughout the flight. He needed her to stay in Vermont for a few days until he could rearrange some things at the White House.

Rowan apparently was having Olivia watched when Secret Service found her. He was now looking for her and Vermont was the only place Fitz could think of that would keep Olivia from him.

He just needed time with her. Time to show her what they had was worth fighting for. Time to convince her running was no longer an option. There was an end in sight. His presidency wouldn't last forever.

He also needed to know why Olivia chose to leave with Jake. And he knew Olivia well enough that in order to get this out of her he needed her alone, with him and with no outside interruptions.

Fitz watched as Olivia began to dress. He stood and poured himself another drink.

_"I need you to stay in Vermont for a few days, Olivia. I will join you as soon as I can."_ Fitz kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke. _"I'm flying back to Washington after dropping you off and getting you settled." _

He watched as her body visibly tensed.

_"What?...No Fitz! I'm not staying there alone! I don't even want to go there in the first place!"_ Her voice was slightly raised. Sadness filled her face.

Fitz took a drink before continuing.

_"Olivia, __**PLEASE**__ just do this. I have so much going on this week with Cameron in town and I just need a little more time. No one will find you here."_

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew a fight was coming.

**_"What do you MEAN no one will find me? WHO are you keeping me from now!"_**Olivia was now yelling, her voice cracking in different octaves.

Fitz took another drink then set his glass down. Olivia was now dressed and standing near the door, her hand on the door knob.

"_We promised each other once no more secrets and I want to honor that...Rowan knows Secret Service found you. He's looking for you." _

Fitz walked to her, his hands now in both pockets.

_"I want some time with you before you talk to him. Please wait at the house for me. It will only be a few days. There's so much left we have to discuss."_

Fitz was now standing directly in front of her. His voice was stern and calm. He was careful not to yell back because he certainly wanted to. Deep down he prayed for the ability to maintain his composure.

He was also silently praying Olivia _didn't_ ask him about Jake. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control his temper where he was concerned.

"_**I don't want to be alone in that house without you. It would be so hard for me, Fitz...like dangling something in front of me I WON'T EVER HAVE!"**_ Her scream bounced off the walls ripping through his veins.

She inhaled before continuing. He knew she was trying somewhat to compose herself.

_"You can't keep me hostage here. Have you thought about the fact that maybe I didn't _**WANT**_ to be found?_ Her voice was shaky and on the verge of tears.

These last words stung and cut Fitz deep. He took a step back and looked away; tears springing into his eyes. His gums began to ache from his jaw clenching tightly.

A long moment passed, the air filling with tension.

_"I have some things I need to take care of."_ Fitz said so low he barely recognized his own voice.

He walked out of the room and left Olivia standing there alone.

* * *

OPOV

Monroe gave final instruction as Air Force One made it's landing. Olivia was seated alone in the front of the plane, her head throbbing uncontrollably. Her arms were crossed and her eyes closed. She desperately wanted to disappear. She wondered why Fitz didn't want her to talk to her dad. She had this sinking feeling it had something to do with Jake.

_There was no reasoning with Fitz where Jake was concerned._

Hal appeared and explained there was a car waiting on the Tarmac.

_The President would not be accompanying her._

He handed Olivia an envelope while the left door of Air Force One slowly opened. She stood and made her way to the exit, taking in the view one last time.

Hal escorted her down the stairs and opened the car door for her while she stepped inside. He bent down before closing it.

_"The President has requested you read the note inside now."_

He gave her a small nod before closing the door.

Olivia was alone in the car and looked around before opening the small envelope.

Inside was a hand written note from Fitz.

_You are right, Olivia. I cannot force you to stay here in Vermont if you don't want to be here. Hal will take you wherever you want to go. The decision is yours._

Tears filled Olivia's eyes as she read the note over and over again. A few minutes past until finally Hal entered the car sitting in the drivers seat. He turned his head slightly; clearly awaiting instructions from Olivia.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. To the left of her window stood Air Force One in all it's beauty. Fitz was no doubt staring out at her through a window. She could feel him looking at her with every part of her soul.

Tears streamed down her face and she hugged her waist contemplating her decision. She closed her eyes silently praying on what to do. No matter how much she loved Fitz, it still didn't change the fact of what happened. His son was dead because of her.

_She just couldn't let this go._

_"Ms. Pope..."_ Hal interrupted her train of thought. _"Will you be staying in Vermont?"_

Olivia rubbed the note in between her fingertips. She didn't feel strong enough to leave him again; even though it's what she felt was truly in Fitz's best interest. She was afraid it would break them to a point of no return.

_"Yes...Hal,"_ Olivia finally answered. Her voice was small and weak.

_"I'm going to stay."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Moonlight Serenade_

FPOV

Fitz stared outside the window; his eyes fixated on the black BMW parked on the Tarmac. He waiting for word on what Olivia's decision would be. He knew deep down Olivia was right and there was no way to keep her in Vermont against her will.

Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat reaching for his glass of bourbon. The slow burn down his throat was a exactly what he needed.

His heart rate increased when he noticed the car lights turn on. The phone sitting to his right began to vibrate uncontrollably. He immediately picked it up but didn't say a word.

He listened intently to the voice on the other end.

_Olivia would be staying_.

Fitz let out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He sat back in his chair and raised one hand to his face; his long index finger resting against his cheek. He sat like this for some time in silence thinking of the last words Olivia told him.

_What if she __didn't__ want to be found._

Fitz began to question everything. Maybe she needed to be away from him. Four more years of _"pretend" _would be difficult for anyone to endure. Fitz knew this all too well. He spent half of his married life living a lie.

All this still didn't explain why she chose to leave with Jake.

Fitz knew Olivia didn't love Jake. If she did have any feelings for Jake he was certain it was a direct result of his manipulation where she was concerned. Anger stirred deep inside him. _He_ was responsible for bringing Jake into their lives.

A mistake proven to be of catastrophic proportion where Olivia was concerned.

Memories of Tom informing him Olivia left with Jake resurfaced. It was a moment he replayed more times than he cared to admit.

One minute he was kneeling on the floor of the Oval Office and the next he was on a gurney being rushed to the hospital.

It was evident Fitz suffered from a mild heart attack. He himself recognized the symptoms but couldn't verbally express what he was feeling. However, no one would ever truly know what happened.

Mellie and Cyrus made certain of that.

America was told the President of the United States was suffering from dehydration after losing his son. He stayed in the hospital for 3 days until finally being released.

_It was the saddest three days of his existence._

The intercom sounded interrupting Fitz's train of thought. Monroe announced they had been cleared for take off.

Fitz rose and headed back to the AFO briefing room. He needed to prepare for his visit with Cameron. He tucked his thoughts of Olivia back into his mind.

He planned to check in on her later that night.

* * *

OPOV

The black BMW made its way up the long driveway to the Vermont house. All the lights were on and from a distance it looked like it belonged on the cover of a magazine.

Olivia's stomach began to ache. She was having second thoughts on staying. She was not looking forward to being there alone, especially as night was approaching.

_She missed Fitz already._

The car finally came to a stop and Hal helped Olivia out. He explained she had everything she needed inside the home. And if there was something she needed and they didn't have it, to just let him know.

Olivia followed Hal in. A large vibrant fireplace greeted her at the door. The house was furnished more than she remembered and smelled of lavender. The large white rug where she and Fitz made love on immediately caught her eye.

Her center began to ache. She will never forget the couple of days they stole for themselves last year.

Olivia put her purse down and walked around the house. Hal stood off to the side waiting to be dismissed.

The house was breathtaking. Every detail had been thought of and Olivia knew it was _all Fitz's doing_. She turned to address Hal.

_"How long did it take to get the house looking like this?"_ Olivia asked out of curiosity. She knew this had to have taken some serious man power. It was a large house.

Hal shifted uncomfortably before answering.

_"I'm not certain ma'am. I know it occupied quite a bit of the Presidents time."_

This pained Olivia. She decided asking for details about the house wasn't a good idea.

_"Will you be heading back to Washington?"_ Olivia asked in between a long yawn.

_"No, ma'am. I will be staying here too."_ Olivia could tell small talk was _NOT_ Hal's specialty.

_"How many other agents are staying here?"_ Olivia asked.

She knew Fitz all to well and could only imagine how many secret service agents he was making stay with her.

Olivia watched Hal shift again from one leg to the other.

_"A few ma'am. The president has left specific instructions where you are concerned."_ Hal's cheeks were slightly blushing at the words.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen. She decided not to respond to that statement.

She felt odd and out of place and silently hoped Fitz would call soon.

Hal finally excused himself and left Olivia alone. She walked from room to room exploring; taking everything in. Her stomach began to growl loudly so she decided to try and finally eat, although food did not appeal to her.

Making her way back into the kitchen she heard a vibration coming from the living room. A cell phone she didn't see earlier was ringing.

_There was no doubt in her mind it was Fitz._

She answered it on the second ring.

_"Do you have everything you need."_ Fitz voice was deep and serious.

Olivia's insides warmed. She missed him so much already.

_"The house is beautiful, Fitz."_ There was a pause before she continued. _"I wish you were here to see it with me."_

Olivia heard him softly breathe in then exhale.

_"I'm glad you stayed."_ Fitz spoke the words slow; Olivia could here the gratitude in his voice.

More silence followed, neither one of them saying a word.

Olivia walked to the piano and sat down on the bench they once made love on. Her heart began to ache. She desperately wished things weren't this way. What she would give to be with the man she loved.

_"There's only you, Olivia. You do know that...right? There will only ever be you."_ His voice was melancholy and she could feel his hurt radiating through the phone line.

Tears weld up into Olivia's eyes. This was her reality. _There truly was __no escaping him._

_"I know, Fitz...I know."_ It took all of her strength to not fall apart when speaking these words.

Olivia hung up and stared at the phone. It was her turn to now wonder if they would ever be able to work past this.

_She prayed for strength to get through the night without him_.

After sitting alone for some time, Olivia finally had the courage to go try and fall asleep.

She changed into a white cotton tee with matching pants after deciding to stay in the main room that night. She couldn't face the bedroom they would probably never share as husband and wife alone.

Curling up on the couch she stared into the fire; her thoughts of the days events. She couldn't believe she was back in Vermont.

_She couldn't believe the lengths Fitz was going to for her...again._

* * *

FPOV

Fitz arrived back in Washington with Cyrus waiting for him at the Tarmac. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, huge dark circles under his eyes.

Fitz made his way to the unmarked black sedan waiting for him. He often traveled this way when making unscheduled trips off the books.

Cyrus was talking so fast Fitz could barely keep up with him. He soon began to tune him out. He was basically regurgitating everything he discussed with Lauren but including the rumors flying around from the press core as to why Fitz was MIA during the luncheon.

It was now almost 9:00 and Fitz was scheduled to meet with Cameron in the Green Room of the White House. A private meeting had been arranged between them. Here Fitz was going to apologize profusely for missing the luncheon and discuss foreign policies over brandy. It also meant he would be spending way more one on one time with Cameron than originally planned.

This annoyed Fitz to no end.

Upon arriving at the White House Fitz was immediately greeted by Mellie who was beyond angry. Unfortunately, Fitz leaving meant Mellie and Andrew were having to pick up the slack where Cameron was concerned.

No matter where Fitz turned he was reminded of how poor of a job he was doing running the country.

_This was something he was beginning to agree with._

The next few hours were a blur. Fitz worked the Green Room and made amends with Prime Minister Cameron. It would cost him a private round of golf at the Augusta course next spring.

He did whatever needed to be done. Fitz was now simply trying to get by.

He was in the middle of a conversation with Cameron when Tom approached him. He was needed for an urgent matter.

_Something happened in Vermont._

Fitz excused himself and followed Tom into the hallway.

_"Mr. President, I just spoke with Hal and I think you should hear what he told me. It's regarding Olivia, sir. He's waiting for your call."_

Fitz stared at him unable to speak. He couldn't read his facial expression which made him more concerned. He immediately wondered if Olivia changed her mind and decided to leave.

Both men walked quickly down the corridor, heading to the Oval Office. Fitz took long strides feeling panic course through his veins. He began to prepare himself for the possibility that Olivia decided to leave.

Finally reaching his office he yanked the black phone from it's receiver quickly asking for a secure line.

Hal answered on the first ring.

_"Talk to me, Hal."_ Fitz demanded, his voice raw with emotion.

_"Mr. President, Olivia is not well. At first I thought maybe it was just a bad dream but it kept continuing, Sir." _

Fitz heard the genuine concern in his voice.

**_"WHAT kept continuing Ha?" TELL ME what happened!"_**Fitz was desperately trying to remain calm.

_"Mr. President, we heard Ms. Pope screaming and at first thought it was an intruder. The first time we rushed in and tried to wake her but it took a while...she just wouldn't stop screaming. When she finally stopped she insisted it was just a bad nightmare and said she needed to call someone. She demanded privacy so we abided by her wishes. I honestly thought she was calling __you__, Sir. About an hour and a half later we heard her screaming again...And again we had trouble waking her. I'm no expert, Sir but this is more than a nightmare. I questioned her about it and she became very angry. Apparently she is having trouble reaching someone."_

Hal stopped talking but Fitz sensed he had more to say.

_"Go on, Hal. What are you not telling me?"_ Fear began to wash over him like a blanket.

_"Sir, I traced Ms. Pope's call. She made five phone calls to a Dr. Michael Jimenez. He is a prominent psychiatrist in a town near Trinidad."_

_"Where's Olivia now?"_ Fitz gripped the phone so tight his knuckles ached.

_"She's outside, Sir sitting near the orchid field. She's not alone. I have the feeling Ms. Pope is trying to keep herself awake. I think she's afraid to fall asleep."_

Fitz felt ill to his stomach. He remembered watching Olivia dreaming earlier that evening. He knew then something wasn't right.

_"Send me the background on the doctor, Hal." __**I want it NOW**__."_ Fitz was having a hard time keeping still; his body not allowing him to relax.

_"Mr. President...there's one more thing, Sir."_ Hal's voice tapering off before continuing.

_"I overheard Ms. Pope leaving the doctor a message. She was requesting a Valium prescription be faxed over to..." _

_"Put her on the phone."_ Fitz snapped, cutting Hal off. He collapsed into his chair, placing his hand on his forehead as he began putting pieces of the puzzle together.

_He knew all to well how necessary pills can become in a person's life._

* * *

OPOV

Olivia turned at the sound of Hal's footsteps. She sat on the ground, a large white blanket draped around her body. She was exhausted and desperately needing her medication. It was the one thing she regretted not keeping in her purse.

Hal's face was solemn as he walked towards her. He was carrying a phone in his hand and had the decency to look embarrassed.

Olivia's mouth went dry...she knew he contacted Fitz.

_He knows what happened._

She put the phone to her ear but didn't say anything. She suddenly was overwhelmed with shame.

_"Livvie...how long?"_ Fitz's voice was soft and full of concern.

Olivia stood and walked into the orchard field. She needed privacy and knew the Secret Service agent wasn't going to leave her side.

_"Fitz...it's really nothing. I feel fine..."_

_**"Olivia! Enough!"**_Fitz's voice was agitated.

Olivia stared down at the ground unsure of what say. She began suffering from night terrors after her mothers _"called"_ death. They returned soon after leaving her life behind..._after leaving Fitz_. Valium helped her sleep and more importantly stopped the night terrors.

All she kept thinking to herself was Secret Service didn't even let her back a fucking bag.

_**"Livvie... Talk. To. Me."**_Fitz_ pleaded_ the words.

Olivia felt exposed. She had been awake for nearly 24 hours. She was tired and angry and felt cornered. But most of all she was just overwhelmed. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

She hung up on Fitz and sank to the ground; her head falling into her hands.

_Olivia just wanted to sleep. _

* * *

FPOV

Fitz slammed the phone down and shouted several curse words into the air. He was completely powerless over what Olivia was going through.

He needed to get back to her. He was desperate for it. But there was still much to be done at the White House before he could leave again.

Tom entered the Oval Office and handed him a folder. Inside was the background information of the doctor Olivia was contacting.

Before he returned to his post, Fitz instructed him to make sure Olivia got what she needed.

A few moments passed while Fitz carefully studied the information on Dr. Michael Tomas Jimenez. He then buzzed Lauren, requesting a list of American contacts loyal to the Grant administration near or in Trinidad.

Fitz stood and poured himself a drink; his thoughts drifting to Jake. He wondered how much he knew about the doctor and about her night terrors. Bile rose in his mouth. Just the thought of him comforting Olivia made him sick.

He was making his way back to his desk when his burner phone began to buzz. He answered it immediately.

_It was Olivia calling._

_"Six months."_ She breathed out. _"I've been having them the last 6 months." _

Fitz didn't say anything. He was afraid to make her angry. He was silent waiting for her to continue.

_"I can't sleep without them, Fitz. I just can't."_ Sobs began to escape her sending Fitz over the edge.

_"I thought maybe I didn't need them anymore. I tried, Fitz...I tried several times..."_

The despair in her voice ripped through him.

He couldn't remember the last time he heard her so upset...so desperate. He searched for the right words.

He wanted to be her comfort.

Fitz stood and quickly walked out of the Oval Office. He practically jogged to the Rose Garden, Secret Service working hard to keep up. He found _their_ spot and stood in the center of it. Olivia was still sobbing on the phone.

_"I'm in our spot, Livvie. I'm standing here now. Do you remember that night the moon was perfect? You had on a silk dress and those white lace panties I love. Your hair was pulled back that night... we met here after an argument and ended up making love right here on this lawn under the oak tree. I spent half the night tasting every inch of you, making you come in my mouth over and over again."_

The sobs on the other end of the line began to slow down.

Fitz walked around the grounds with his right hand in his pocket. He was speaking into the phone with his eyes closed. From a distance you could sense his urgency and knew not to disturb him.

He continued...trying to calm Olivia.

_"When we finished making love, you rested your head on my chest and couldn't take your eyes off the moon. You kept saying you felt as if you could touch it...it was so close to us. I told you a story about my mom...about her favorite song, Moonlight Serenade, by Sinatra..."_ Fitz stopped talking unsure if this was really helping or not.

Olivia was now completely quiet, giving Fitz permission to continue.

_"Do you remember what you asked me?"_ Fitz said hoping to get Olivia talking.

He waited for a long moment until she finally spoke.

_"I asked you to sing me the song...I had never heard of it."_ Olivia finally replied; her voice meek.

It was now almost 1:00 in the morning. Fitz knew she must be so tired. Regret began to overwhelm him...regret for the manner in which he had her brought back to him. The fact that Olivia had equally been suffering in her own way these past six months was almost too much for him to bare. For the first time since her return, Fitz was deeply embarrassed for not thinking of this possibility sooner.

_"Livvie, you will get to sleep soon, baby...someone is bringing what you need...I promise."_ Fitz silently pleaded with God to give him the right words.

_"Go lay down and I will stay on the phone with you...ok?"_ Fitz prayed this would work.

He heard Olivia on the move and for the first time Fitz felt hopeful. He could tell she was going to try and get comfortable.

Fitz turned and looked at Tom who was standing several feet back. He pointed to his watch wanting to know how much longer before Olivia had the Valium she needed. He watched Tom speak into his sleeve and wait.

He held up five fingers.

_"Livvie, It shouldn't be much longer...I'm going to stay here for as long as I need to." _

He heard Olivia begin to speak then stop. She did this several times before finally getting the words out.

_"Will you sing to me?_" Her voice was so small it was unrecognizable.

_Olivia was__** rarely**__ this vulnerable._

Fitz couldn't help but smile at her request. His face grew soft and tears filled the corners of his eyes. He looked down on the ground for several minutes, his thoughts focusing on the details of that perfect night. He remembered the look on Olivia's face as he sang his mother's song; her big brown eyes fixated on every note. He told her how much he wished she could have met Olivia...that she would've seen the good in her and understood why he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

A brief memory of his mom playing Sinatra flashed before him. His most treasured memories of his mother often involved music.

_"Close your eyes, Livvie."_

Fitz gathered up all the strength he could before beginning.

_He could feel his mothers spirit running through him with each word he sang to her. _

* * *

Moonlight Serenade by Frank Sinatra:

I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight  
I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night  
The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade

The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming  
My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?  
I bring you and I sing you a moonlight serenade

Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams  
Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees

So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night  
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight  
A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really want to thank everyone that have posted comments or PM/DM'd me. You have NO IDEA how appreciated your support for this FF means. No matter what the future has for Olitz I will never give up on them...especially Fitz. There have been moments in this fandom where being an Olitz supported has been difficult but one thing is certain...I will never apologize for loving them...rooting for them...crying for them...hurting for them. I am too invested in them to give up. This FF isn't perfect and may never come true (if only!) but it's my way of giving back to a fandom that's given me so much. I have also found my way back to a hobby I'd given up long ago & for that I am very grateful. I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

**No Escaping Him - Uncensored**

_Chapter 4: The Lesser of Two Evils_

_I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons. _  
_-Christopher Poindexter _

OPOV

The morning sunlight glistened throughout the great room welcoming a new day. Olivia awoke and looked around confused through squinted eyes. After a few seconds her memory caught up with her and she began to recognize her surroundings.

She sat up on the couch and rubbed her temples slowly, trying to soothe the throbbing. The fire that was once burning was now a pile of soot. She stared at the black and white ashes feeling their solitude.

Olivia felt dizzy, her mouth completely dry and stomach starved.  
The clock on the wall indicated she had been asleep nearly 10 hours. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

She slowly stood and walked over to the kitchen. On the granite island was a cell phone with a neatly hand written note next to it. The penmanship was perfect. She picked it up and allowed her eyes to focus in.

It read: _Ms. Pope, the President requests to speak to you as soon as you awake._

Olivia smiled and gently placed the note back where it originated; allowing her thoughts to fill of Fitz. She remembered listening to him sing her to sleep the night before...waiting for Secret Service to give her what she needed...what she needed now to function. A small shiver ran through her body.

_Leaving Fitz simply broke her._

She picked up the phone and began to dial. He answered on the first ring.

_"Livvie..."_ Fitz breathed out; his voice serious.

_"Hal is leaving me notes now to call you..."_ Olivia couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

She could sense Fitz smiling on the other end.

_"Are you making fun of me?"_ He responded; his voice baritone and playfully insulted.

A long pause followed. Olivia ached for him but didn't respond. Shame suddenly overwhelmed her and it felt wrong to laugh or be carefree. It was as if her subconscious wouldn't allow her to be happy.

The air between them slightly shifted and she heard Fitz clear his throat. She wondered if he felt the same way.

_"How did you sleep?"_ Fitz asked finally breaking the silence. She could hear the concern in his voice.

_"It was a better night."_ This was all Olivia could get out.

They shared another pause before Fitz continued.

_"I am in the middle of a few things right now...my plan is to arrive tomorrow night at the latest."_ His voice lowering another octave.

Olivia wondered where he was in the White House but didn't ask. She dreaded being there another night without him.

_"Try to relax, Olivia...and get some rest. I will be there as quickly as I can."_ It was as if he could read her mind.

Olivia's grip around the phone tightened. She wasn't sure what to say. The entire situation was simply uncomfortable for her and she continued to feel out of place.

_"I will call you tonight."_ His voice now filled with worry.

Olivia hung up and walked to the refrigerator, opening the stainless steel door. She decided it was finally time to eat...it appeared she would be staying there a while.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz silenced the burner phone and placed it back inside his jacket pocket. He was on the way to the Oval Office when he felt the vibration. He stepped inside a closed hallway wanting to make sure he didn't miss her call.

He leaned against the wall on his left shoulder and stared at the ground. He could picture Olivia waking and seeing the note he instructed Hal to write. A smile escaped his lips at the image in his mind.

Secret Service had been instructed not to disturb Olivia under_ any_ circumstance. Fitz wanted her to get as much rest as possible. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled allowing himself a moment to take last night in. Hearing her so broken left scars on his heart he was certain would never be able to heal.

Fear soon crept inside and Fitz shifted uncomfortably. He had just returned from the Pentagon where Jake was being held. He was being questioned about Dr. Jimenez and Fitz wanted to be present to hear the answers. There was still so much Olivia didn't know.

_It began to overwhelm him._

Deep down he dreaded having to talk to Olivia about him. He wanted nothing more than for Jake to be out of their lives forever but he needed answers. Answers that concerned Olivia.

_Until then, Jake would be kept alive._

After a few moments, Fitz finally raised his head snapping out of his thoughts. He couldn't procrastinate if he planned on leaving the White House tomorrow. There was much left to be done.

Cyrus was waiting in the Oval Office when Fitz arrived. He had a list of agenda items to discuss, the main one focusing on the fact The President of the United States "_didn't take a few days off to be with his girlfriend."_

Fitz poured himself a drink and sat on the couch loosening his tie. He put his feet on the table and laid his head against the cushion, closing his eyes. Cyrus was talking a mile a minute and Fitz tried desperately to tune him out. He was exhausted, barely getting any sleep himself the night before.

Fitz quickly became annoyed with the non-stop babbling. He took a long sip of bourbon and rubbed his eyes. He knew he needed to be present and address Cyrus's concerns. The faster he could problem solve these issues with his Chief of Staff, the faster he could return to Olivia.

Fitz sat up, setting his drink down. He was finally ready to participate.

A few hours later Cyrus departed. Fitz was just about to buzz Lauren when Tom entered. He had information concerning Dr. Jimenez.

Fitz instructed Tom to reach out to some allies in Trinidad that morning. He knew doctor/patient confidentiality wouldn't allow him to have the doctor questioned so he decided to change tactics. And he hoped the good doctor would be willing to cooperate if he were offered something enticing.

Tom handed him a package. Inside was information about the doctors moment he found out he existed, Fitz had a tale placed on him.

Before Tom excused himself he informed him that Rowan had been in _actual _contact with the doctor. He wondered if Rowan was responsible for the two meeting in the first place. Guilt soon washed over Fitz as he came to terms with the fact it was someone else taking care of Olivia's needs.

He took the package and sat behind his desk, his leather chair automatically conforming to his body. He carefully began looking over its contents. Apparently Olivia began seeing him soon after moving to Grenada...for what he wasn't sure. Fitz could only speculate it was due to the night terrors. Unfortunately he wasn't able to determine if she was still his patient. He wondered what exactly triggered them and what if anything could be done for them to stop.

Fitz leaned back in his chair deep in thought. Maybe it was time he and Dr. Jimenez meet face to face.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat outside, near the orchid field on a blanket. The sun was falling and the sky was a mixture of orange and gold. It actually had been a nice day. She spent most of her time reading in the beautiful library upstairs. It wasn't nearly complete but it did have a nice selection of classic novels Fitz knew she loved.

A nice breeze suddenly stirred and Olivia rubbed her arms. She had been hoping to have heard from Fitz by now. Her personal cell phone sat to the right of her lap and began to buzz. It was her dad..._again_. He had already called her numerous times that day but wasn't getting the hint. Olivia didn't want to speak to him but she also didn't want him to worry. She decided to text him that she was ok.

Picking up the phone, Olivia texted the following:_ I am safe. Will touch base soon_.

Within seconds the following reply was sent: _Ask him about Huck._

Olivia read the text over and over; a sinking feeling invading her stomach. She was now a bundle of nerves. The last she heard, Huck was reaching out to his family who thought he was dead. She had spent hours with him going over different scenarios regarding their reaction to the news.

He was one of the last friends Olivia spent time with before leaving.

Olivia sat deep in thought consumed with worry. What if something happened to Huck and Fitz was keeping it from her? Her brain began to work in over drive...the day once filled with contentment had quickly dissolved.

_Maybe this was the real reason Fitz was keeping her from the outside world._

The sun made it's final descent as Olivia stood. She gathered the items from the ground and made her way back into the house. She needed answers.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz was sitting on the couch in the Oval Office knee deep in paperwork. His jacket was off and both sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was reading over a speech he was expected to make next week adding notes in the margins. The burner phone began to vibrate, startling him. He checked his watch and saw it was almost 7:00 when he answered.

She didn't wait for him to even say hello.

"_What did __**you**__ do to Huck?!"_ Olivia snapped through the phone line.

Fitz immediately tensed and sat up straight, throwing his glasses on the table in front of him.

_"Let's discuss this tomorrow, Olivia."_ Fitz replied sternly. He knew Rowan somehow got to her.

_"We will discuss this __**NOW**__!"_ Her voice was shaky but determined.

Fitz stood and walked to the large window. He crossed his arms and stared at the oak tree overlooking the south lawn. He was trying to decide if he should wait to have this conversation in person.

Deep down he knew Olivia would not give this topic up easily.

_"Look, Olivia..when you left I didn't know what to do; or where to turn. At first I thought maybe something happened to you so I had everyone at OPA questioned."_

Fitz closed his eyes while speaking the last sentence. He listened carefully in hopes to try and gauge her reaction.

Olivia was completely silent.

Finally he had the courage to continue.

_"No one seemed to have any answers and I didn't believe them...especially Huck. I was certain he at least knew something...and I know how fiercely he protects you. ...I'll be the first to admit I was making irrational decisions left and right."_ His voice was deep and filled with regret.

Tension filtered through the phone.

_"__**You**__ had him tortured didn't you?"_ He could hear the disgust in her voice.

Fitz closed his eyes and inhaled sharply; his silence answering Olivia's question.

_**"HE HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS FITZ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DOES THIS MAKE YOU ANY DIFFERENT FROM THEM..."**_

Fitz interrupted her unable and unwilling to take on the guilt trip.

_**"YOU LEFT OLIVIA! **__What did you __**EXPECT**__ me to do! Just except the fact you're a __**coward**__ and..."_

The line went dead. It was the second time Olivia hung up on him in less than 48 hours.

Fitz threw the phone against the window in a rage and cursed loudly in the air. It bounced off the bullet proof glass and feel to the floor.

He paced the room trying to figure out what to do next. His veins were pulsating throughout his body and he was breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what Olivia would do finding this out. He deeply regretted what Huck went through but he _would do it again_ if it meant locating Olivia.

_She just didn't understand...there was little he __**WOULDN'T DO**__ where she was concerned. _

Fitz had enough. The lies...the secrets...it was just too much. Anxiety filled his chest. He paced the Oval Office until finally an idea came to mind. He buzzed Lauren, needing her assistance if this was going to work. It was time to return to Vermont. Too much needed to be worked out but he wasn't nearly done wrapping things up in Washington.

_He would have to bring work with him._

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat on the couch watching the flames glow. Night had fallen and Olivia asked Hal to start another fire. She had been unable to stop crying thinking of Huck and what he was put through. She hated Fitz...and herself. If she hadn't left _NONE_ of this would have happened.

Fitz tried to call her back several times during the evening but she refused to take his call. Unfortunately Hal had been placed in the middle of their spat making things even more awkward.

Olivia spent the next few hours thinking about her options. She decided she no longer wanted to stay. She would ask Hal to drive her to the airport in the morning. Again she was a common denominator when it came to the heartbreak those around her were experiencing.

Pulling the blanket closer around her she reached for her nightly pill and the glass of water on the table. It was fairly early but she was quite exhausted.

_She simply had no more tears to shed_.

* * *

Olivia awoke from a deep sleep; sensing someone watching her. The blanket she originally used had been replaced with something thicker. The room was dark, with the exception of a small glow coming from the fireplace. She scanned the room and saw a black figure seated across from her.

_There was no doubt in her mind it was Fitz._

His silhouette was beautiful even in the dark and Olivia longed to touch him.

She wondered what time it was but didn't have the courage to turn and check the clock.

He appeared to have a glass in his hand but couldn't tell what was inside.

Olivia tried hard to focus her eyes. She watched Fitz for some time. She could finally see his hand resting against his cheek; his thumb under his chin. He didn't move and Olivia wondered if he had fallen asleep.

A long moment passed when Fitz suddenly set his drink down on the table next to his chair. He stood and slowly walked over to the couch where Olivia was laying.

He was in black sacks and an untucked white t-shirt...her toes immediately flexing at the site.

Olivia didn't move. She felt a combination of hurt and extreme lust; it was as if her mind was playing tricks on her.

She was suddenly in his arms when Olivia began to feel lightheaded; her medicine still very much in her system. He carried her out of the great room and up the stair case; his nose nestled in her hair.

He was a mixture of cologne and bourbon and turned Olivia on to no end. Her grip around his neck tightened and it took every ounce of her not to start undressing him immediately.

No words were spoken between them. He continued walking down the long hallway until he reached the master bedroom. The room Olivia had been avoiding like the plague.

He carried her inside and placed her on the bed but didn't join her. She sat there wondering what his next move would be...he was simply staring at her; both hands now in his pockets.

The room was dim, a small light coming from the window. Olivia felt uncomfortable and wished she were in _any other room_ in the house.

_"I know your upset with me, but I want you sleeping here...not on the couch."_ Fitz finally said breaking the silence. His voice was a whisper and Olivia strained to hear him.

Olivia watched him shuffle his feet before continuing.

_"It's very important to me."_

Olivia could hear the pain in his voice. Despite her being uncomfortable she understood what he was asking. He built the house for_ her_ and wanted _her_ in the bedroom intended for the two of them to one day share..._as husband and wife. _

Unfortunately the dream of that house felt just like that...a dream to Olivia.

She was about to respond when Fitz continued.

_"I'm not perfect Olivia and God knows I have my own demons...but I won't apologize for what happened. I would do it again... _  
_I would do whatever I needed to do...to bring you back to me."_

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and her heart began to ache. Everything was so out of control and she felt conflicted inside, torn between the lesser of two evils.

_"I'll be in the room next door, if you need anything...Try and get some sleep."_ He turned to leave the room sounding defeated and heartbroken.

Panic rose inside her. She ached for him and knew her self control was quickly diminishing.

_"Fitz..."_ Olivia couldn't speak the rest of the words, her voice cracking.

She watched him stop in mid step and slowly turn around; that familiar pull between them taking over.

He walked to the bed and laid down next to her. Olivia pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his neck...she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh.

He gently brushed the hair from her face and stared at her. They were now nose to nose. His face was somber; his forehead wrinkled with concern. It was one of his many looks Olivia had committed to memory.

_"Don't hate me."_ He pleaded...his breathe warm against her cheeks.

Olivia stared at him for a long minute unable to speak; her heart filling with emotion. _He was sometimes just so all consuming. _

She watched him finally lean down to kiss her and like magnets they became one again. Olivia felt his hands pulling her pajama bottoms down...he was immediately at her center.

_It had been months since he last tasted her._

Olivia watched him push her thighs apart granting him full access. His tongue began to gently lick all around her core. She grabbed his hair with both hands holding on for dear life causing a deep moan to escape his chest.

He teased her for some time unleashing a combination of sucking and licking. Olivia's breath began to catch and she begged him not to stop. She was still lightheaded and completely filled with desire.

Olivia felt her insides tingle when his tongue finally found her clit. Her back immediately arched and she instinctively grabbed onto the bed;  
a loud cry echoing throughout the room.

_God she missed this. _

* * *

FPOV

Fitz lifted his eyes watching her body rise off the bed. She had each hand knotted around the sheets, hanging on for dear life. Her mouth was open and he could hear her panting. The site of her was intoxicating.

He continued plunging his tongue in and out of her again and again, her fluid running down his chin. She tasted a mixture of salty and sweet and he couldn't get enough of her.

He felt Olivia have the first of many orgasms before moving back to her pearl.

Listening to her sounds made his bulge ache. He desperately needed to be inside her...and be out of his pants. He licked her pearl one last time ...sucking on it briefly before finally releasing her.

_"Fitz...__**please..**__God...__**please**__."_ Her voice was erratic and needy.

He slowly turned her on her stomach pushing his pants down with his free hand. Olivia's legs instantly parted welcoming him to become one with her.

Fitz trailed slow kisses up her back to her shoulder blades. He linked their fingers together tightly before entering her from behind. The moistness from her previous orgasms turned him on beyond imagination.

_**HE**__ made this woman feel this way._

Fitz began his own rhythm...the rhythm he knew Olivia craved. The sheets became her safe haven as they typically did when they made love, stifling her moans.

He placed his arm under her stomach, bringing her backside further towards him. He took a final plunge entering her so deep he was afraid he might ejaculate. She felt exquisite...divine. He was so far inside he felt her womb.

Olivia came again shivering underneath him. Fitz stilled, holding her close and leaned down so they were ear to ear. They linked fingers once more not wanting to break any type of contact.

_"This bedroom is ours, Livvie. It's what I hold on to."_ Fitz spoke the words slowly into her ear; his voice painfully deep.

Olivia's grip around his fingers tightened and he felt her slightly try to raise her body up...signaling to him what she wanted. He knew her so well sexually...and that satisfied him immensely.

Fitz slowly pulled out and lifted Olivia up to her knees; wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

She immediately reached for his curls, pulling them with such force Fitz cursed into the air. He entered her again, cupping one hand around her breast and the other at her clit.

_It was a position they had perfected a hundred times and it belonged to them and them alone._

He kissed the side of her face repeatedly, whispering how much he loved her. How much he needed her. How much he would sacrifice for her.

They stayed making love like this for some time in _their_ bedroom..._a room that freed them from their darkness within. _

It was their place of hope and promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Casualty of War_

_The Double Decker is a Karma Sutra sex position where the man lies on his back and the woman sits down on top of him facing away. She leans back until she's propped up on her elbows, her back on his chest. She keeps her knees bent while the man penetrates in soft motions. _

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke to the feel of stubble rubbing against her skin. She instinctively had the urge to laugh at the light touch but her center quickly took over. She slowly shifted, trying to get a glimpse of him. It had been many months since they woke up being together. She was laying on her stomach and couldn't get a good look.

_"God I missed waking up to you."_

Fitz was hovering over her, kissing the small of her back in a repeated pattern. His voice was deeper than normal...a deep only heard early in the morning.

Hearing him was like an aphrodisiac to her system.

It was completely normal when they spent the night together for Olivia to be awoken by Fitz _wanting some_. His sexual drive was unlike one she's ever known. He had the stamina of a 20 year old and Olivia often just tried to keep up with him.

The clock on the night stand read 7:40. Olivia wondered how long she had been asleep.

_"Are you wet for me?"_ Fitz asked; his mouth against her thigh_..."Seeing you naked first thing in the morning drives me fucking crazy..." _

He spoke the words between kisses. Olivia could tell he was in a very playful mood.

Olivia grabbed the sheets as Fitz made his way down to her bottom. He slowly parted her legs granting his right hand easy access. Her center instantly contracted as his finger made its way deep inside her.

_"Jesus...Fitz!..."_ Olivia moaned loudly.

He massaged her insides with his strokes, driving Olivia wild. There wasn't an area he didn't somehow caress. She felt him slide his finger out, slowly turning her to her back. She finally got the view she was waiting for...and it was sheer disappointment.

Fitz was dressed and looked as if he had just returned from a meeting.

_"Why are you dressed?"_ Olivia asked; she didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Fitz rose and sat on his knees. A smile spread across his face. His expression reminded Olivia of a teen-aged school boy. In one swift move she watched Fitz take off this clothes. He bent back down and was hovered over her again. His look was more of predator than lover.  
She watched him travel up her body stopping at her navel. He licked it slowly before making his way up to her chest.

Cupping the right breast in one hand he began sucking on her left one; her nipples immediately hardening. Olivia closed her eyes and allowed the sensation to wash over her. She felt his cock rubbing against her...he was so hard, his precum smearing against her abdomen.

_"Do you remember when we campaigned in Texas?"_ Fitz was now kissing her neck softly; the stubble brushing against her chin. He smelled of cologne and body wash. A perfect combination.

Olivia's memory flooded with images of their time in Austin; yet she couldn't help wonder what made him bring it up. A smile escaped her when he suddenly flipped her on top of him...causing her to squeal loudly in delight. The noise was similar to the time in spent in Camp David; not only perfecting the SOTU address but the different positions they perfected on the floor that night.

They were now nose to nose and all Olivia could do was stare at him. He looked so happy and carefree...it brought tears to her eyes.

_"Do you remember?"_ Fitz asked again kissing the tip of her nose. His voice still so deep... and it went straight to her core. Excitement soon filled her system and every fiber in her body tingled as the memories sunk in.

_"12th street...how could I forget?"_ Olivia whispered into his cheek.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz had just returned from a meeting in the study when he found Olivia naked, still in _their_ bed. He had just been briefed on a situation brewing in Texas at an abortion clinic. He naturally thought of their time spent campaigning there. It was the last campaign stop before the first election when Fitz was governor. It represented a more simple time for Fitz...both for him and Olivia. He remembered how relaxed she was that trip; suggesting Fitz window shop locally in downtown Austin. It would show the voters how important small businesses were to the Grant Administration and the economy.

_"Do you remember the book store?"_ Fitz asked, caressing her cheek with the back of his thumb.

Olivia had arranged for Fitz to visit a well respected book store on 12th street known for selling literary first additions.

Olivia let out a laugh; her legs tightening around his mid section.

_"The book store was a brilliant idea."_ Olivia responded, adoring kisses up and down the side of his cheek. Her voice was happy, a rare sound these days.

Fitz had fallen in love with the book store...so much so Olivia presented him with a souvenir of the place. That night at the hotel she left a small book on his pillow...a book simply titled _Kama Sutra._ It was the same book Olivia caught him looking at when they visited the store.

_"It's the __only__ book I've ever read cover to cover."_ He said proudly. His voice was low and seductive.

He watched Olivia flash him a wide smile while playfully rolling her eyes.

This was the beginning of taking their love making to a different level. Fitz had always been curious to try Kama Sutra and Olivia helped him open that door. They spent hours trying different positions that night. It was the last memory he had of them being carefree and happy.

_"Do you think it's time Vermont meets Texas?"_ Olivia sounded amused and Fitz couldn't help but smile.

Olivia watched him intently and he knew she was having the same thoughts. A peace came over her face and he could see the excitement in her eyes.

Fitz reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He watched Olivia bend down and kiss him; their tongues slowly colliding. Fitz couldn't keep his hands off of her; exploring every inch of her body.

She grinded down against his cock causing him to grow even longer. He desperately wanted to be inside of her.

_"Livvie, turn around."_

He watched her facial expression closely. She looked so beautiful...and so relaxed. They linked their fingers together and Olivia bent down to kiss him softly on the chin. She slowly lifted her head staring at him. They were inches apart. Her breasts laid against his chest; her legs tightening around him.

Fitz watched her mouth the words _I love you_. It was a moment between them so intimate; he tried to commit it memory...not wanting it to end. He instinctively reached for her, wrapping Olivia up in his arms. His face nestled against her neck, breathing her in.

They stayed like this for a long while until Fitz finally broke the silence.

_"No more running...ok."_ He whispered the words into her ear.

Olivia didn't respond...and it did not go unnoticed.

He watched her sit up briefly before lifting to turn around; straddling him once again. Fitz was now looking at her back, caressing it softly with his hand. She took hold of his cock and slowly eased herself down onto him.

_**"Fucking Christ!"**_Fitz gritted through his teeth. There were no words to describe how exquisite she felt. He had to control the urge to ejaculate.

He reached up and put his hand behind the base of her neck under her hair. He wrapped his other hand around her waist pulling her gently down onto his chest.

Olivia moaned in pleasure at the contact. He was so deep inside her he knew there was no way he could last long. She was resting on top of his chest...her breathing now unsteady; their position taking control of them.

Fitz grabbed onto each breast using them for balance and began thrusting upward; his cock entering her in a way that was simply erotic. He repeated the thrusts over and over and over again. He forgot just how sensual this position was.

Tears pricked the corner of Fitz's eyes...the feeling of being inside her this way was overwhelming. He felt her muscles contract and knew she was ready. He moved one hand down to her clit and pulled at it gently.

Olivia let out a scream.

_"Come for me, Livvie."_ His voice was raw and overcome with emotion. _"Let me hear what I do to you." _

Olivia's cries filled the room and radiated throughout the walls.

Fitz bent his legs; his feet now planted on the bed mirroring Olivia's. The friction caused them both to yell loudly and he wrapped his arms around her chest. His thrusts were relentless and sweat began to accumulate between them. Fitz could feel their fluid soaking the sheets underneath.

He took Olivia's hand and guided it to her center, placing it in between her legs. His hand was resting on top of hers; their fingers interlacing.

_"Touch yourself, baby."_ His voice was commanding and he felt Olivia's insides quiver.

He felt her reach for her clit, giving herself two more gut wrenching orgasms before finally emptying himself inside her.

They laid there completely spent for quite some time, both panting uncontrollably. They were completely soaked in sweat; neither of them wanting... or even able to move.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke to the sound of a drill coming from the hallway. The clock read 11:17 on the night stand. She scanned the room and soon realized she was alone.

She sat up slowly, her leg muscles aching. Her body was completely out of shape and not used to Fitz's stamina. She was curious to see what was making all the noise but desperately needed a shower.

Olivia decided the noise could wait. She checked her phone before going to the bathroom. Turning on the light she glanced at herself in the mirror. A dark red hicky rested on the side of her neck stopping Olivia in her tracks. It was about the size of a dime.

Her mouth opened in disbelief and she wondered why the hell Fitz would do something like that. She studied it for some time and wondered when exactly he left it. He was so discreet she obviously didn't notice. She gently rubbed over it with her index finger subconsciously trying to erase it. Anger rose deep inside. There was really no way to cover it up.

She looked through the drawers but didn't find any concealer. Deciding to confront Fitz about it, she quickly showered, dressed and headed down the hallway to where the noise was coming from.

The study had been taken over with work men. One was on a ladder drilling holes into the ceiling. It looked like they were going to add TV screens to the large wall next to the book cases.

Olivia turned and decided to go downstairs. Maybe she would find Fitz there.

Fitz stood in front of the large bay window on the phone. He appeared to be deep in thought. He had on the same clothes she watched him undress from earlier that morning.

Tom was standing nearby at attention. Olivia figured he was more than likely awaiting instructions of some kind. Standing near the kitchen was Lauren taking Olivia completely by surprise. She had several documents in her hand as well as a pen. She wore a dark blue suit and her hair was in a perfect bun. The moment she saw Olivia she quickly looked away and stared at the ground.

Olivia felt completely under-dressed and awkward. She knew Fitz was up to something.

Tom must have seen her because he suddenly cleared his throat causing Fitz to immediately turn around. He smiled warmly at her and winked, signaling he wouldn't be much longer.

Olivia wanted to disappear. Why in the world didn't Fitz warn her they weren't alone? And what the hell was going on?

Fitz interrupted her train of thought instructing whoever he was on the phone with to finish the call with Tom; as he had _other business to attend to_. He looked directly at Olivia when he spoke that sentence. She felt herself grow moist at the comment.

_Olivia was deeply annoyed with the fact she could be turned on AND pissed at him... both at the same time._

Fitz handed the phone to Tom who quickly left the room. He put both hands in his pockets and walked closer to her.

Olivia was so uncomfortable she didn't know what to do. Lauren was still there so she wasn't sure what exactly to say.

Fitz stared at her for a moment and then turned to Lauren. He asked her to give them a few moments and said he would meet her in the study.

Lauren quickly excused herself. She had the decency to avoid eye contact with her. Olivia knew she felt equally embarrassed.

_"What's going on, Fitz...why are these people here?_" Olivia's voice was harsher than she intended.

Fitz kept his eyes steady on her before answering. After a moment he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink.

Olivia took this as a bad sign.

_"I have a lot to do, Olivia. And I needed to get back here...so I had to improvise." _

Olivia watched him take a slow sip before continuing.

_"It's temporary...and the workers should be gone soon."_ His voice was deep and serious.

Olivia walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She was so thirsty and needed to put some space between them. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her.

_"Lauren's just here for the day. She flies back tonight."_ Fitz said before taking another drink.

_"I'm surprised you are still able to act presidential...considering."_ Olivia glanced at him before sitting at the island; her orange juice in hand.

Fitz let out a laugh. It echoed throughout the room and went straight in between Olivia's thighs. She missed his laugh so much. It was masculine and soft all wrapped into one.

_"I think the color suits you."_ Fitz narrowed his eyes at her before taking a final drink. He set the glass down and walked to her.

Olivia couldn't believe how flippant he was being about it.

_"What are you, Fitz...12? You can't go around leaving hickeys on me whenever you want!" _Olivia's voice was high pitched and sincerely annoyed.

Fitz was now standing in front of her. The close proximity made Olivia even more uncomfortable...she couldn't concentrate with him so close.

She watched as he bend down and kissed her softly on the neck, directly over _his marking_. He then kissed the bottom of her earlobe.

_"I have work to do."_ He whispered the words into her ear; his voice sending shivers through her body.

It was clear he wasn't going to discuss it further.

He stood and looked at her intently before heading out the room, leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz joined Lauren who was waiting patiently in the study. She was looking over some paper work and immediately stood when he entered the room. Scanning the walls he noticed 4 different screens had been hung. From a distance they appeared to be working properly.

Almost two hours passed and they were _still_ on a conference call with Beijing when Tom entered the room. He told Fitz Dr. Jimenez had landed and would be there that evening. Fitz's stomach knotted up. He knew this news would not go over well with Olivia. Deep down he prepared himself for a another fight.

After the conference call ended he finalized a few more details and wrapped things up. He vocalized his appreciation to Lauren for flying out to Vermont on such short notice and then excused himself.

_He needed to find Olivia._

Sunlight poured into the great room and Fitz couldn't help but smile. He hadn't really taken the time to view the house properly since being completely furnished. It was beautiful and everything he hoped for...everything he felt deserving of Olivia.

He found her outside sitting on a blanket in the grass. Evening was approaching and a light breeze was in the air. Olivia was wearing a white tank and her hair was pulled back. He couldn't gage her mood which made him a bit nervous.

He decided to sit next to her.

_"What's going on, Fitz. I think it's time you tell me."_ She spoke the words as soon as he joined her on the blanket.

He should have known she wouldn't let it go. He paused for a brief second unsure of how he was going to tell her. Finally, he realized he just needed to say it.

_"I know about Dr. Jimenez...I know you've been seeing him in Grenada." _Fitz got straight to the point and waited for her reaction.

He watched Olivia stare ahead, her facial expression impassive. She seemed to be focused on something in the field...what exactly he couldn't tell.

_"Michael's helped me a lot these past few months..."_ Her voice trailing off.

Fitz felt a pang of jealously hearing the way she referred to him. He couldn't help wonder why she was on a first name basis with her psychiatrist. He decided it was time to lay all his cards on the table. It was time she knew they would be having company soon.

_"I've arranged for him to come here, Olivia. He should be arriving in a few hours. I want us to talk to him...together."_ Fitz spoke the words slow, silently praying she would easily accept them.

Olivia whipped her head around, her face in complete shock. Fitz could see her visibly tense; her body language doing all the talking now. He watched her face transform from shock to anger to betrayal.

_"You...didn't..."_ Her tone was serious and sharp.

He watched tears well up in her eyes before continuing. She looked away deep in thought shaking her head slightly from side to side. Shame washed over him and he knew Olivia could see straight through him. They were silent for a long moment before she continued. She inhaled and Fitz thought he heard the slightest chuckle escape her.

_"You're threatened by Michael. It makes sense now...12th street...the hickey...you can't stand the fact there's someone in my life I can honestly talk to. Someone who knows my deepest, darkest feelings...someone that's NOT you."_ Olivia was now crying and he could tell toward a complete shut down.

Hearing the words spoken out loud made Fitz sick to his stomach. He knew she was absolutely right. He _WAS_ jealous of the doctor. He was fairly young, attractive and spending a lot of time with Olivia. He was seeing her as a patient twice a week. Knowing she left with Jake was hard enough..._now this Michael doctor simply fueled the fire._

_"Don't sit there and act like I don't have any reason to be jealous, Olivia. __**YOU**__ left with another man. A man you fucked on more than one occasion."_ Fitz's voice was calm but firm.

He wasn't going to back down.

Although his intent for bringing the doctor to Vermont was in hopes to heal their relationship, he also wanted to make sure _Michael_ knew Olivia was his and his alone.

Olivia stood, anger radiating off her body. She picked up a shawl resting on the blanket and draped it around her shoulders.

Fitz didn't move but needed to know where they stood. Olivia began to head towards the house.

_"Are you running?"_ Fitz blurted out. The words physically hard for him to speak.

Olivia stopped in mid step and turned to face him. She wiped a tear falling from her cheek before answering him.

_"No, Fitz. I'm not..._" Her tone short and clipped. She paused and looked away...fresh tears accumulating in her eyes. He could tell she was trying not to cry before getting the rest of what she had to say out. She finally continued.

_"Leaving with Jake was wrong Fitz and you can take it out on me in the bedroom all you want...but bringing Michael here...to our..." _She sucked in the air and Fitz knew this was about him not even considering her feelings about a decision this serious.

_"You didn't even ask me..."_ He could see she was unable to finish her thoughts.

Olivia looked down and crossed her arms. He sensed she was trying to compose herself and try one last time. After a moment, she finally continued.

_"I don't want to be your casualty of war."_

Her voice was strained, almost haunted, and her words slapped Fitz directly in the face.

She stared at him in the eyes speaking the last sentence. Her face cold and deeply hurt. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

He watched her finally turn back around and head towards the house; slamming the door loudly behind her. He sat there alone; consumed with his thoughts; thinking of what she said.

He couldn't help but consider the fact her fear may already be their reality.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me for various reasons...some personal, some not. I've gotten some feedback regarding how sad I'm writing Olitz and _it is_ purposeful. Their relationship is broken and a lot of healing is needed to make their way back to each other. I am hoping to continue this story at least through this summer so be warned...it will not be all roses and happiness (this is Olitz we are talking about here LOL.) For those of you invested in this fic...hang on bc it will be worth it.

Quite a few people asked me if I will ever include or write from a perspective of any other character. My answer is no...again I am not your true FF writer.

Thank you to everyone who has reached out to me regarding this story. Your comments mean a lot and are very appreciated. XO

* * *

_Chapter 6: Whole Again_

_"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicious that she wasn't all she should be.  
I love her and it's the beginning of everything."  
-F. Scott Fitzgerald _

* * *

OPOV

Olivia entered the house and slammed the door behind her. She was too heartbroken to be angry. All she wanted to do was sleep and pretend all of this never happened. She felt alone and gutted.

She walked through the great room, up the stairs heading into _their_ bedroom. Her phone sat on the nightstand where it laid since getting the text from Rowan. She made a promise to herself she wouldn't contact him and she hadn't.

If only she had someone, anyone, she could talk to.

Olivia picked up her phone and saw she had no missed calls or messages. She thought it was very odd...as it was nearly 48 hours since last learning about Huck.

She dialed Dr. Jimenez's number. All that greeted her on the other end was silence. No ringing took place. The bars in the top left corner indicated full strength; yet something seemed very off.

Heading back down stairs, she decided to go to the east wing of the house...the area where Secret Service set up post.

Hal was standing outside the door at attention.

_"My phone doesn't seem to be working...is there a phone I can use?"  
_  
Olivia watched Hal shift uncomfortably. He turned awkwardly as if looking for someone nearby to ask, then turned his attention back to Olivia.

_"Let me guess...you're not sure if I'm allowed to call anyone?"_ Olivia emphasized the word _allowed_ sarcastically in order to get her point across.

Hal didn't respond.

_"Use my phone, Olivia,"_ Fitz said startling her. She didn't hear him come inside.

She turned around to face him. He was standing a few feet away; one hand in his pocket and another coveting a glass filled with what appeared to be whiskey. His forehead was wrinkled and Olivia could sense he was deep in thought.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hal quickly excusing himself. They stood there for a moment, their hearts saying what their words could not.

Olivia grew agitated and tired of Fitz doing things like this to her. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner in a place he kept insisting was _hers...theirs._ Enough was enough already. She decided to finally break the uncomfortable silence.

_"Why isn't my phone working?"_ Her voice was straightforward and annoyed. She already knew the answer to the question but asked anyway.

She watched him inhale slowly; blue eyes piercing right through her.

_"I had Secret Service jam your signal."_ He spoke the words slowly; his voice raspy as if it hurt him to speak.

Olivia was taken off guard. He told her the truth...and so quickly. She knew the expression was probably written all over her face.

_"My phone is in the study and is at your disposal..."_

He appeared to want to say more but looked as if he wasn't sure exactly what words to use.

Olivia walked around him, not bothering to answer; the tension between them thick. She desperately wanted to leave and never come back. She was so tired of being treated this way.

Fitz stepped to the side allowing her to pass; as he would for a complete stranger.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz stood in the hallway looking down on the ground. The look on Olivia's face continued to torture his insides. He didn't want to lie to her about the phone and was actually surprised she didn't ask him about it sooner.

He began to regret the decision to have Dr. Jimenez come to Vermont. Deep down he feared he crossed a line that couldn't be salvageable.

Fitz knew he had good intentions...his priority was helping Olivia. That's really all he wanted to do. The fact she was seeing a psychiatrist, hooked on meds, alienated from her life...it was just too much. Fitz wouldn't allow her life to continue to spiral out of control.

He loved her too much to watch that happen.

_"Mr. President,"_ Tom said interrupting Fitz's train of thought. _"Estimated ETA is one hour." _

Fitz turned to look at him. It was at that moment he knew what needed to be done.

If there was _any_ chance of them getting past this; things were going to have to change. The answer truly had been staring him in the face for quite some time; he just had never been ready to see it...until now.

_They needed to stop being each other's own worst enemy._

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed; her fingers in a twisted knot. She was now trying to contact Huck but the number she last had was disconnected. A million different scenarios entered her mind. She prayed for his safety and for his family...the family that had been taken away from him so many years ago.

Her eyes began to sting as fresh tears formed again. Olivia tried to recall the last time she had cried this much. She sat in silence looking at the beautiful room around her and wondered if there would ever be a time their relationship wouldn't feel so suffocating. A few moments went by when the door to the bedroom slowly opened.

It was Fitz.

He slowly closed the door behind him and sat in the arm chair adjacent to the bed. He had both elbows resting on his knees; his fingers intertwined. His face was somber.

Her stomach began to ache as the uneasiness washed over her. He looked directly at her before speaking.

_"Olivia...I don't know how to keep doing this. I feel like every decision I make...your cell phone...the doctor...I wasn't thinking clearly having Jimenez come here. I should've talked to you about it first. The fact I didn't...I was wrong."_

Olivia studied him carefully but didn't respond. She could tell he had more to say.

His face shifted from concerned to impassive making Olivia feel even worse; her stomach now doing somersaults.

_"I need you to figure out what it is that you need Olivia. And I need to figure out..."_

His words trailed off and he didn't complete his thought.

Olivia unconsciously crossed her arms. She desperately wanted to hide. Or simply disappear. But she also wanted to hear what he had to say.

_"You need to figure out what, Fitz?"_ Olivia's voice was weak. She felt ill and wasn't sure if she could keep the lunch she had eaten earlier down in her stomach.

Fitz stared at her but didn't speak; his eyes continued to bore straight into her soul.

A long time passed before Fitz finally continued. He sat up bringing his elbows to rest on the arms of the chair.

_"I need to figure out if I can live with the fact you __**left**__ with Jake, Olivia. You left... __**WITH HIM**__. You were __**LIVING**__ with him for months...and I..."_

Again, he didn't finish his thought.

Olivia was about to stand and go to him but he continued talking; his words paralyzing her.

_"I just can't get past it... I don't know if I ever will."_ His voice was low and heavy. He broke eye contact with her and stared at the ground.

Olivia sat still unable to move. She felt numbness radiate through her. Deep down she knew it would always come back to this...there was no rationalization where Jake was concerned. Agitation grew inside. It bothered her immensely Fitz was so jealous of Jake when he was _actually married_ to someone else. What hurt even more was the fact she played a _major role_ in keeping the façade of a marriage up.

_"What do you __**want**__ from me, Fitz?"_ Olivia blurted out the words, without even thinking.

The both stared at anything in the room but each other; their body language awkward and obtuse. Silence grew between them and Olivia wasn't sure if he was going to answer her.

_"I want you to bring Olivia back...I want you to stop having night terrors. I want you to be able to sleep without having to take pills." _Fitz voice was soft; his face now concerned.

He took a deep breathe before continuing.

_"I don't know this Olivia. The Olivia I know wouldn't have left with a man like Jake." _

He lifted his left hand to his cheek and placed his thumb underneath his chin. Olivia watched him close his eyes.

_"I want you whole again." _

* * *

FPOV

Fitz desperately fought the urge to cry. He knew he needed to have this conversation with Olivia. He just prayed he was doing and saying the right thing.

His issues with Jake would get addressed but he could only handle so much. Olivia needed help and it killed him to see her so lost. He knew he would never be able to truly salvage what they had if Olivia didn't get the help she needed.

He opened his eyes and watched as she put her face into the palms of her hand; her silhouette shifting downward...almost childlike.

_"Have you even had time to grieve yet...?"_ She spoke through her fingers; hiding her face from him.

Fitz instinctively closed his eyes again at the question. He looked to God for the right words.

_"Everyone grieves differently, Olivia...and yes, I've had my fair share."_ He paused for a moment; brushing his forehead with the back of his thumb.

_"Jerry isn't the only person I've grieved over these past 6 months."_ He finally continued saying the words with pained hesitation.

More silence engulfed the room. They were now staring at one another; their faces mirror images of the sadness between them. Fitz knew he too needed help and couldn't escape his own skeletons. But for now his focus would be on Olivia and helping her any way possible.

He watched her cross her arms and exhale; a calmness taking her over. She titled her head slightly to one side; her frown tugging at his heart.

_"I can't take back what I did Fitz...there's no undoing it. I can't even explain why...at least not right now."_ Her voice cracked and her bottom lip began to quiver.

She uncrossed her arms as if she simply couldn't keep still before continuing.

_"I want her back, too."_ She was barely able to get the words out.

Fitz's heart warmed and he felt himself respond by nodding his head up and down. He felt hope for the first time.

For the next few minutes they discussed how this arrangement would work; as they both felt it would be best if Olivia saw Dr. Jimenez alone. After a few sessions, they would discuss the possibility of talking with him together.

Fitz would continue to work from the study and fly to Washington when needed. Lauren had strategically planned for the next one-two weeks carefully so Fitz had the time needed to stay here. He knew being away for any longer amount of time would simply be risking too much for everyone involved.

Dawn was approaching and the doctor was due any moment. Fitz checked his watch and stood.

Olivia stood from the bed also.

He studied her beautiful face; her brown eyes so sad. He reached for her cheek, breaking through the invisible line between them. Olivia turned her face and leaned into his palm. They stared at one another but didn't speak.

Fitz leaned in slowly to kiss her...it was delicate and soft. He felt himself immediately turn hard at the sensation. They kissed for a long moment; both allowing their tongues slight access. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and gently ran her fingers through his hair; immediately igniting that familiar spark between them. It happened so instantly, it took them both by surprise.

Fitz pulled away.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He used every ounce of self-control to not undress her on the spot. He felt Olivia's breathe catch and he knew she was equally turned on.

_"He will be here soon, Livvie. I want your head clear...I'm going to go and get some work done."_ He spoke the words against her face desperately trying not to kiss her again.

Neither one of the moved. They stood there inches from each other; sexual tension filling the small space between them.

Olivia's hands were now resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed. Fitz could smell a hint of perfume...or lotion...he wasn't sure which one. All he knew is he wanted to rip her fucking underwear off and be inside her. He silently prayed she would break their contact. He was losing faith his conscious wouldn't do the right thing where she was concerned.

He felt split inside. He desperately wanted to make love to her but also didn't want her frame of mind to be compromised. Deep down he knew he had as much effect on her as she did him.

Fitz brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his palm. The touch was so light he wasn't sure if she even felt it, until he noticed her cheeks flush. He then moved down to her neck...to the dark marking he left earlier that morning...then to the outside of her shirt directly over her nipple.

He watched it harden through the cotton material. It pleased him to no end that the lightest of touch could warrant that type of reaction.

He heard her breathing change. It was sporadic making Fitz's pants beyond uncomfortable. He could feel the wetness accumulating between his boxers and pants. Watching each of her body parts slowly react to him was mesmerizing; his conscious now fighting an inner battle within.

Fitz moved his hand to her center, barely touching the outside of her pants. His thumb brushing against it lightly...once and then again.

He heard Olivia gasp, her eyes still completely shut. Both of her nipples were now hard and could easily been seen through her shirt.

The desire he had for her almost frightened him.

Suddenly the phone Olivia borrowed from him began to vibrate; breaking the spell they were both under.

Fitz immediately stepped back and let out a deep breath. He felt slightly faint and lightheaded.

He watched Olivia walk quickly into the bathroom. She didn't say a word before leaving. Fitz let out another deep breath before answering the phone...his erection getting the best of him.

His voice was strained when he answered and painfully deep.

It was Tom letting him know Dr. Jimenez had arrived.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stood against the door in the bathroom; her arms in back of her providing support. She was breathing heavily and trying to compose herself. Her reflection in the mirror showed her crimson cheeks. She silently thanked the heavens his phone buzzed when it did. She ached for Fitz in the deepest way possible but wanted and needed to mentally prepare with Michael well on his way.

She replayed his words over and over again in her mind. Fear slowly washed over her as the words settled in.

_What if Fitz could never get past her leaving with Jake?_

A small knock snapped Olivia from her thoughts.

_"Livvie, he's downstairs. I'll be in the study...if you need me."_ His voice was velvety soft and low.

She could tell he was leaning against the door too but she didn't respond. She simply didn't trust what could possibly come out of her mouth.

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to rub her thighs together, hoping to release the tension built up in her core. She was so turned on and fairly certain she could orgasm with Fitz's voice alone if he kept talking to her.

She needed to get herself together. Thinking cold water would do the trick she quickly splashed three generous handfuls over her face.

It felt refreshing.

She had just finished drying her face off when Fitz entered the bathroom. Olivia froze looking at him through the mirror. His eyes were hooded with desire and it was all Olivia needed.

Their impact was forceful and heated. Fitz immediately lifted her, wrapping her legs around him. His bulge was pressed tightly against her abdomen begging to break through the material.

Fitz's mouth was everywhere...his tongue licking her softly in certain areas, driving Olivia crazy. She felt her panties disintegrating with her fluid. One stroke is all she needed to release. Olivia grabbed onto Fitz's hair for dear life. His upward thrusts bringing her close to orgasm even with clothes on.

She slightly opened her eyes catching a glimpse of him in the mirror; his back muscles flexing through his shirt. It was a complete turn on to watch Fitz adore her body the way he did. She watched him undo his pants with one hand, easily supporting her up with the other.

Olivia felt his cock roaming against her stomach. He was hard stone and ready for her.

She heard herself moan loudly; not even recognizing the sound.

Fitz focused on her pants next, sliding them down but not off. He pushed her panties to the side with his fingertips, not bothering to slide them down either.  
_  
"I'm about to fuck you fast and deep, baby...hold on...ok?"_

Olivia practically orgasmed at the words.

She felt his knees bend before entering her slowly inch by glorious inch. Olivia's toes curled as loud cries escaped her, radiating throughout her body. His thrusts were long and almost painfully deep; slowly and methodically increasing in speed. HIs face was tucked against her neck applying soft open mouthed kisses every place imaginable.

Olivia couldn't stop watching him in the mirror. The way he moved was mesmerizing...beautiful and Olivia simply couldn't escape him.

Her body craved him in every way humanely possible.

Fitz had one arm around her waist and the other underneath her shirt, pumping her breast. She could feel him massaging her nipple with his thumb in a repeated pattern; her breasts now swollen and heavy.

Olivia could feel herself begin to perspire when his rhythm slowed. She felt him kiss the side of her cheek repeatedly before kissing her hard on the lips; a hint of whiskey filling her taste buds.

Olivia was in a full pant when Fitz finally broke the kiss; he stared at her directly in the eyes.  
_  
"Look at me, baby...when you come...I want to see you."_

Fitz's grip around her waist tightened and he pushed her torso deeper into him; her clit receiving the friction needed. A deep warmth stirred taking her body hostage.

Olivia stared into his eyes while her cries radiated throughout her. She felt her body shutter uncontrollably.

The look on Fitz's face was indescribable. It resembled adoration mixed with deep satisfaction... and sheer desire. It was then she knew he wasn't finished with her yet.

She felt his hand release her breast and find her pearl; massaging it in full exaggerated circles.

_"I will never have my fill of you."_ His voice was raw and unashamed...and it was her undoing...again.

Loud screams escaped her sending Olivia into another dimension. Fitz quickly followed emptying hard inside of her; his deep grunted moans echoing throughout the bathroom.

They stood in this disheveled manner for quite some time; each of them trying to regain their composure and catch their breath. She continued to watch Fitz in the mirror. He was breathing heavily, his face once again tucked into the crook of her neck.

Olivia felt a mixture of their cum run down her leg, signaling her need for a shower.

Fitz was the first to break free.

She felt him slowly slide out of her; simultaneously setting her on the ground. He then readjusted his clothes into place. Olivia could feel his eyes on her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking...or worse if he regretted what just happened.

Olivia tried not to over analyze. She walked to the shower and turned it on; pulling her hair up carefully as not to get it wet. She started to undress when Fitz suddenly grabbed her from behind; his lips next to her ear.

_"Go bring my girl back."_ He softly whispered. He held her close for a long moment before finally kissing her temple goodbye.

Olivia couldn't recall ever loving him more than in that exact moment.

Olivia tried to collect her thoughts. She quickly showered and dressed into clean clothes; smoothing her hair back and reapplying a touch of mascara. After one more peak into the mirror, she inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

She finally felt ready and willing to claim Olivia back.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This is another heavy chapter...I know it's the second one in a row (sorry) but I PROMISE there won't be too many more, as these deep ones take a toll on me to write. With that being said, I feel like there are so many layers to both of these characters and peeling the onion is the only way to get them to heal. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible considering how outrageous their situation is (I know you must think I am CRAZY to try and analyze them LOL). The way the season ended I don't see how both of them __can't__ have serious damage emotionally and physically. _

_I have been asked several times why these two are constantly having sex considering their situation. My response is...have you met them LOL? Seriously... I don't think they are capable of NOT being with each other; especially if they are somewhat living together. Their time spent together in "reality" is far and few between so yes...I see them not being able to stay away from one another. Especially Fitz because we all know how this man gets when it comes to his girl. Again, this is just how I personally see them._

_Lastly, please keep in mind the title to this says __**Uncensored**__ and it is __**rated M.**__ If you are looking for something lighter in context there are plenty of amazing and hugely talented Fics that may be more your style._

_Thank you for your kind comments and feedback...it really helps me to keep this story going. XO _

* * *

_**No Escaping Him - Uncensored**_

_Chapter 7: Mirror Images_

_Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event; either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event._

* * *

Olivia slowly made her way downstairs and could see Dr. Jimenez looking around the great room. He was dressed in dark slacks and a navy blue button up shirt. Tucked underneath his left arm was his black leather notebook. Seeing it brought back many memories for her...this is what he always wrote in during their sessions in Trinidad.

He turned when she made her way down the stairs; his strawberry blonde goatee flashing her a sincere smile.

It immediately put her at ease.

They embraced and Olivia looked him over closely. His face showed uncertainty and she could tell he had a lot of questions. She wasn't sure how much he knew and that made her feel uneasy.

Olivia offered him something to drink before making their way to the couch. After a bit of small talk he got straight to the point.

_"I'm glad to see you are ok, Olivia. Your messages had me quite concerned."_ His voice had a slight accent to it. It was also quite nurturing.

Olivia found it comforting but didn't respond; she held her fingers tightly together in her lap.

He paused for a beat then continued.

_"I tried calling you back several times but couldn't get through."_

Olivia apologized explaining something happened to her phone. They sat in silence for a while longer. She could feel him watching her closely. Olivia finally found the courage and decided it was time to find out exactly how much he knew.

_"Thank you, Michael for coming all this way..."_ Her voice was small and sounded nervous.

She was about to continue when he cut her off unintentionally.

_"Olivia, I'm being paid a great deal of money to be here...and for as long as you need."_ He looked at her straight in the eyes; it gave her the urge to cry.

_"Tell me what happened."_ He said calmly, giving Olivia a reassuring nod.

She inhaled slowly and noticed her hands shaking. What she would give for a glass of wine. Unfortunately she couldn't have any while taking Valium.

Olivia recalled the events leading up to their visit without explaining _"who"_ the man in her life was that brought her to Vermont. He listened taking a few notes down. When she finished she rose slightly, tucking a leg underneath her. She felt raw. And exposed...as she often did when speaking to him.

Silence grew and it must have confirmed to Michael she was finished talking.

_"How much does he know about these past 6 months?"_ He asked, studying her over.

Olivia began to pick her at her nails before answering. She was giving sincere thought to the question.

_"He knows about the night terrors."_ Was all she replied.

Dr. Jimenez continued writing while Olivia watched. She suddenly wondered if Fitz were possibly listening to them. Luckily another question was asked not allowing her to entertain that thought more than necessary.

_"Olivia, this situation is highly unusual and not something typically practiced with patients in general; especially those suffering from PTSD._ _As your doctor, I am going to ask you to please consider this arrangement...and its potential consequences."_ She watched his mannerisms while he spoke and grew secretly jealous of how _together_ he appeared.

It had been quite some time since she felt..._together._

He waited patiently for her to respond. Olivia could feel his stare while his words rang through her. After a moment she was confident with her response.

_"I understand your concerns, Michael...and I have them too. But this is something I need to do."_ She looked at the floor before continuing.

_"When we first met you told me the only way out of my situation was for me to walk through it."_ Olivia lifted her eyes to look at him and he nodded his head at the statement acknowledging his own words.

_"It's time to walk through it, Michael. When I do, I want him by my side."_ She chose her words carefully; her voice finally sounding confident.

Dr. Jimenez nodded his understanding and they agreed to officially begin the first session tomorrow morning. He encouraged her to take things easy while they were working together. He was blunt in explaining her fragile state of mind and how important it would be to protect it. He made the analogy of her being in _ICU_ during this time which was another way of saying she needed close monitoring and attention.

Olivia walked him to the front door to say goodbye. He handed her his business card with the number to his hotel room on the back. He explained part of the agreement he made was for her to be able to contact him day or night should she need anything.

He lastly invited her to visit him there at the lodge for a session if she was interested before finally leaving.

She closed the door and leaned against it re-reading the card he left. The back of it read _Stowe Mountain Lodge_ along with a number. Olivia rubbed her thumb over it replaying their conversation over again in her head. For the first time in months she felt peace inside.

She spent a few more minutes deep in thought before she went upstairs looking for Fitz.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz was on the phone with Cyrus while Olivia was downstairs with the doctor. He purposely called him because he didn't trust himself not to listen in on her conversation with him. He knew Cyrus would completely take his mind off of what was transpiring downstairs.

About an hour into the conversation the Naval doctor knocked on the door. He was staying at a nearby hotel and Fitz hadn't checked in with him all day. He wasn't surprised to see him. His presence immediately was a signal for Fitz to roll his left sleeve up so his blood pressure could be taken.

It was at that moment Olivia walked into the study.

Fitz watched her face immediately change from surprise to concern. He was sitting in his leather chair, phone in one hand while the doctor was attending to the other. Her eyebrows rose, verbally asking him what was going on.

Fitz ended the call and motioned for her to sit down.

The doctor quickly excused himself giving Olivia a brief nod on his way out. Fitz kept his eyes on her now worried about having to explain the reason a medical doctor was there. His conscious quickly tried to rationalize the possibility of lying to her. After a moment he decided to tell her the truth...but wanted some answers of his own first.

_"How did it go?"_ He asked breaking the silence. His voice was curious and warm.

Olivia looked small in the oversized arm chair. He still was not used to seeing her this way. She looked uneasy and knew he wasn't going to get much out of her without explaining why he was being checked over by a doctor...a doctor who happened to be dressed in full uniform.

_"We're going to pretend that didn't happen?"_ Was her reply; her voice insulted.

Fitz inhaled and crossed his arms. A staring contest ensued and Fitz wished for once in their relationship they could just have a normal evening together. Without further hesitation he explained why he himself needed a doctor.

The irony of the situation was they were mirror images of one another; Olivia needing a doctor to heal her emotional wounds and Fitz needing a doctor as the results of his physical ones.

He decided to bite the bullet and just be honest.

_"I had a mild heart attack."_ He spoke the words steadily; his voice dramatically calm.

He watched her brown eyes grow wide and fill with alarm; for a split second he immediately regretted saying the words out loud.

She put her hands to her lips as if to stifle a cry and that's when Fitz went to her. He kneeled before her and took her hands into his.

He could feel them shaking.

_"Olivia..."_ Fitz didn't have the words. What was he supposed to say...'between my son's death and you leaving my heart couldn't take it?' He subconsciously shook the thought from his mind.

The heartbreak on her face was torturous for him to witness. Guilt washed over him and he wished he would've waited for a more appropriate time to share this news with her.

Tears streamed down her face in a continuous pattern. Fitz simply sat at her feet holding her hands together. Neither of them spoke.

After some time her tears finally slowed and her breathing returned to normal. Fitz lifted her off the chair and took her seat, pulling her down into his lap. He cradled her close; her face buried against his neck. One arm was wrapped around her waist while the other rested on her thigh.

They held one another as if their life depended on it. Olivia was the first to speak.

_"How can you still love me?"_ Her voice was muffled but he was certain that's what was said. She sounded disgusted.

He gave some thought to her question before responding unaware of his grip tightening around her. Her head rose and she looked at him searching for an answer.

_"It's not a choice, Olivia."_ He looked her right in the eyes as he spoke; cupping the side of her face with his right hand.

He wondered if she would ever comprehend how deep his love for her flowed through him. He literally had no choice in the matter. They looked at one another over the silence.

Olivia appeared calmer now and for that Fitz was grateful. She broke eye contact with him and placed her head back against his neck. Fitz's hand was now at her back massaging it in small circles. They sat this way for a while and for a moment Fitz thought she may have dozed off.

_"Is the exam daily?"_ Olivia asked; her voice now back to normal. He couldn't help but wonder how she would've _handled the situation_ had she not left town.

Fitz shifted slightly repositioning her on his lap.

_"Until my term ends."_ He replied. His face was resting on top of her head and he spoke the words against her hair.

He felt Olivia inhale and exhale slowly. Fitz knew this information would eat away at her and he was desperate to change the subject. He decided now was an appropriate time to ask about her visit with Dr. Jimenez.

_"Tell me how things went downstairs."_ His voice was low and deep.

Olivia sat up again at the question and rubbed her own shoulder. Fitz immediately pushed her hand away taking over the massage. He could feel the knots along her shoulder blade.

She closed her eyes as he applied small pressure up and down her back trying to smooth out the tension that had accumulated. He watched her intently and could tell he was making a difference. She finally answered.  
_  
"It went good. He made it clear I need to take things easy for a while. We are going to begin an official session tomorrow morning."_ Olivia turned her head side to side as she spoke; allowing Fitz better access to her neck.

Fitz stood and set Olivia down on her feet beside him. He walked to his desk and grabbed his phone before taking her by the hand. He was determined to end the night on a high note.

He walked Olivia to their bathroom and told her to undress while he started a bath. He watched as she took some tissue from the counter and wiped off the excess mascara from her cheeks. Seeing her do this completely naked made him smile because it meant she was comfortable...and that was important to him.

Fitz waited for Olivia to get in first and then joined her. He sat to the left of the tub; Olivia stretched out in between his legs. He poured water over her shoulders and continued the shoulder rub he began in the study. The tension already seemed to improve and that pleased him deeply.

_"I need to tell you something, Fitz."_ Olivia said, taking him completely off guard.

He kissed the side of her neck softy encouraging her to continue.

_"Michael thinks I'm suffering from PTSD."_ Her voice was calm and even.

Fitz stopped rubbing her shoulders and turned her around to face him; moving her legs to either side of his waist so she now straddled him. Water sloshed around; some spilling onto the ground.

He looked at her head on and saw the sadness in her face. He wasn't certain how much more of this he could possibly take.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and watched his reaction. His forehead was wrinkled and full of distress. She figured it was going to come out eventually and she preferred he heard it from her and not during a session. Now that it was out in the open she worried it would change the way he viewed her. Despite her fear she knew she simply couldn't keep it from him any longer.

She waited for him to say something.

_"Is that what's causing the night terrors?"_ Fitz finally replied. The corners of his mouth turned down and Olivia could tell he was fighting back tears.

Olivia nodded her head up and down in response. She had to break eye contact with him in order to continue; his facial expression was too much for her. She brought her hands down and rested them between his chest hair before continuing.

_"They started my first night in Grenada. I knew immediately what they were...I met with Michael 2 days later."_ She peaked at Fitz quickly; his face was hard and she could tell this was difficult for him to hear.

Silence surrounded them and neither of them moved. She finally felt him inhale deeply before responding.

_"Do you remember what you're dreaming about?"_ His voice was raw and shaky.

Olivia was afraid to tell him the truth; not because of what his reaction may be, but because she was frightened of what it may cause him to _feel_. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than necessary. And she also wanted to hear what Michael's opinion was regarding her sharing that information.

_"Not really."_ She lied. Deep down she knew Fitz could probably see straight through her but at the same time she was confident he wouldn't press her about it.

She could feel his eyes on her but didn't have the courage to look at him, so she stared at his chest. She watched it rise slowly up and down and rested her hand over his heart.

It was beating fast and Olivia knew the cause. She slowly bent down and placed several small kisses directly over his heart. She couldn't erase the pain he felt 6 months ago but subconsciously her mind told her otherwise.

News about the heart attack overwhelmed Olivia and she couldn't help but feel directly responsible. She turned her cheek and rested it against his chest; its beating radiating throughout her ear canal.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her tightly causing water to slightly splash against the edges of the tub again.

They stayed like this for a long time and Olivia felt her eyes growing heavy.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz listened to her breathing even out holding her tightly against his chest. He was slowly digesting the news about her PTSD. The hatred he felt for her parents at that moment surrounded him. He knew all of her issues stemmed from growing up in such dysfunction.

He wondered what she was dreaming about and why she didn't want to tell him. Obviously she was more concerned about what this news would do to him than anything. However, he wasn't sure how to convince Olivia this should be the least of her worries.

Fitz sat deep in thought when suddenly he felt her body jolt against him.

_Olivia fell asleep._

Fitz spent the next few minutes slowly trying to wake her. She knew she was slipping into a dream. Fear coerced through his veins as he wasn't sure what he would do if she began to scream. He didn't think he could survive seeing her that way.

He selfishly prayed for her to wake in order to have his feelings spared. He stood from the tub, Olivia still in his arms and that seemed to do the trick.

She awoke startled and shivering.

He wrapped her up in an oversized towel and helped her dress. They walked into their bedroom but neither one of them said anything.

Olivia walked over to the night stand and took a pill out from the bottle. Fitz watched her walk back into the bathroom, followed by the sink turning on. He closed his eyes at the sound holding back the tears.

This reality hurt him more than he could even process.

He quickly changed and made his way down stairs. He desperately needed a drink. It was now almost 9:00 and neither one of them had eaten yet. Fitz waited for her to join him in the kitchen before choosing a dinner option.

It felt wrong to ignore what just happened but Fitz honestly didn't know what else to do in that moment. Survival mode kicked in and he desperately tried to make things as normal as possible when Olivia finally joined him.

For the next hour they talked and ate...and it felt good.

* * *

OPOV

The subject of Olivia's first client at OPA came up during dinner and she was recalling the event like it was yesterday. Fitz listened intently to her while sipping on the scotch he just refilled. They were at the dinner table and for the first time Olivia felt like they were a normal couple simply eating dinner together.

She explained the situation they faced and how dangerous things got for OPA as a whole. She watched Fitz take a drink; simultaneously raising his eyebrows in surprise at her revelation.

_"How many glasses of wine did you have __**THAT**__ night?"_ He asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

_"About as many glasses of vodka it took you to conceive Teddy."_ Olivia replied through a devilish smile.

Fitz threw his head back and let out a deep long laugh. It radiated throughout the room making Olivia's inner thighs ache.

She too was laughing. Very few people knew Fitz _rarely_ drank vodka...and if he did it was only at certain times and for certain reasons. It typically involved Mellie or him wanting to get completely blitzed out of his mind. It was the one liquor he had a hard time tolerating.

They chatted for a bit longer before Olivia finally stood and cleared their dishes; leaving Fitz at the table alone. She sensed his eyes on her and it made her feel so alive. Deep down she knew the power she had over him and it made her feel desired...chosen... in a way only he could make her feel.

She suddenly felt herself yawn; the Valium steadily taking over in her system. After finishing the dishes she snuck a peak at Fitz who was still staring at her. She studied his jaw line and could tell he was grinding his teeth.

He seemed to be deep in thought despite looking straight at her. She saw his eyes finally focus in after a few moments passed.

_"The love I feel for you, Olivia...it frightens me."_ His voice was tense, almost strained.

She immediately went to him; his arms swallowing her up as she sat on his lap. They kissed hard; their tongues intertwining with need.

Olivia pulled away and examined his face. His eyes were filled with lust and she desperately wanted to show him how much she loved him...how much she too needed him to survive.

She kissed him gently on the face before making her way down to his pants. Kneeling down between his legs she unzipped them slowly; his bulge immediately springing free.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her. He let out a deep moan when she took him in her hand; spreading his precum down his shaft.

She watched his eyes close and head fall backwards; his face overcome with want.

His length continued to grow with every stroke and Olivia watched in complete fascination. The desire to please him grew like fire inside of her. Watching him react to her like this felt so empowering.

She took him in her mouth and just held him in for a moment. Fitz's hands were immediately in her hair. The sounds escaping him were deeply arousing, causing Olivia to take him further down into her throat.

Fitz immediately cursed loudly at the sensation.

Olivia quickly found a rhythm comfortable to her while continuing to take him in and out of her mouth. She felt his hands grip her scalp tightly; letting her know he was close.

She heard him moan loudly causing her to take him down even further; her throat burning at the contact. Her knees rose slightly up off the ground lifting his cock with her.

**_"Fuckkkkk..."_**He choked out; his voice barely recognizable.

Olivia gently took his balls in one hand and massaged them while speeding up her rhythm. She could tell this was Fitz's undoing.

He emptied into her mouth with such force her eyes watered stinging from the sensitivity. She held him close until she was certain he finished. He was now panting and trying to catch his breath.

After a moment she slowly released him. His head was still titled back and his eyes were closed. Suddenly, he reached down pulling her up back into his lap; his arms holding her as if she may disappear. Olivia could only remember a few times in their relationship when he held her this way.

He placed his head against her neck and shuttered. It was at that moment she could feel his tears against her skin, the wetness catching her off guard. He held onto her with such intensity it was almost painful; his sobs now flowing freely.

It was evident the day had been too much for him and he simply couldn't take it anymore. Their embrace was long and solemn and lasted for quite some time.

Olivia held on to him until he had no more tears to shed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: No Turning Back_

_"It's easy to take off your clothes and have sex. People do it all the time. But opening your soul to someone; letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes, dreams... that is being naked."_

* * *

FPOV

Fitz inhaled Olivia's scent. It felt so good to let his emotions out.

They embraced a while longer until Olivia finally stood, grabbing a hold of Fitz's hand. He took one last drink of scotch before leading them back up to _their_ bedroom. He watched Olivia dress into pajamas and get into bed. He would never tire of seeing her lay there...lay in a bed that only belonged to them.

He too, changed into something more comfortable and approached her.

_"I have some work to do, Livvie...you rest."_ He was kneeling down on the side of the bed; his lips next to her ear.

Olivia squeezed his neck acknowledging the statement. He kissed her softy up and down her cheek before placing a final kiss goodnight on her lips.

Fitz reluctantly made his way into the study. He had an overseas call to make before he could turn in for the night. Tom entered the study just as he picked the phone up.

He had news about Jake.

Fitz listened as Tom informed him Jake tried to commit suicide a few hours ago. He leaned back in his chair allowing the words to sync in. He assumed the torturing was getting the best of him. This news came at the most inopportune time.

Tom waited patiently for Fitz's orders. After a brief pause Fitz instructed for the torturing to stop. No further directions were given. He dismissed Tom and made the call overseas. His insides began turn...he would have to deal with Jake sooner than expected.

After the call ended he sat at his desk for a long period of time. He was contemplating all his options where Jake was concerned. He began to wonder for the millionth time just how close he & Olivia were in Grenada.

A deeply rooted anger resurfaced. He wasn't sure he was ready to know the answer to his question. Either way, Olivia could not be troubled with this...at least not now. He didn't want to compromise her time with Dr. Jimenez. However, Jake did need to be dealt with once and for all.

The question was, would he be able to move past this issue with Jake? That's something he simply wasn't sure of. A lot would depend on what transpired between them during the six months they were apart.

Fitz stood and called Tom. He informed him they would be returning to Washington the next morning.

It was time to get answers once and for all so he could put this issue with Jake to rest. He knew there would be consequences once Olivia found out; how severe they would be, he wasn't sure.

One thing was certain; now that Fitz decided to confront this head on...there was no turning back.

Fitz continued to work for a few more hours finalizing the last minute details of his trip. He planned on heading directly to the Pentagon where Jake was being held followed by a stop by the White House. It would be a good thing for him to be seen; making this decision felt like the right one.

He hung up the phone with Lauren and decided to go to bed. Deep down he prayed Olivia wouldn't pry too much, once she found out he was returning to Washington. He was afraid she would sense something was wrong. She was so in tune with him and he knew it could potentially work _against_ them in this particular situation.

Fitz entered their bedroom quietly, catching glimpse of her body wrapped around the satin sheets. Olivia was a vision and he instinctively turned hard at the site. It pained him deeply he couldn't wake up to this woman everyday...it simply wasn't in God's plan for them right now.

Fitz quickly showered before joining her. He laid down listening to her breathe; the sound bringing great comfort to him. The moment his body hit the sheets, Olivia turned and wrapped herself around him.

A deep satisfaction blanketed his emotions._ She was drawn to him even in her sub-conscious._

He laid there staring at the ceiling; his fingers placing small circles up and down her back. He replayed their conversation in the tub from earlier; as he was still trying to process her diagnosis of PTSD. After a short while Fitz finally drifted off to sleep, his last thought of Olivia and his hope of her getting better and being whole again.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke trapped underneath Fitz's arm. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing soft and repetitive. The clock on the night stand flashed 6:30. She was surprised he wasn't awake yet.

Slowly sliding under his arm, she made her way to the restroom to freshen up. When she returned to the room Fitz had turned to his side and was facing her. His bare chest was exposed and his face peaceful...it overwhelmed Olivia with emotion. She couldn't remember the last time he looked this way.

She crawled into bed and placed soft kisses up his exposed arm. He stirred at the contact.

_"Good Morning, Mr. President."_ She whispered in his ear; her voice soft and seductive.

A deep moan escaped him making her insides tingle. She watched him open his eyes and stretch; the muscles in his arms coming alive. Olivia tried to commit the moment to memory as it wasn't every day you got to wake up the President of the United States in bed.

He reached for her and set her on top of him; her knees falling on either side of his stomach. Fitz lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts. She now sat upright in only black panties and looked down at him. The look on his face shot straight to her apex. She could feel the moisture gather between her legs.

_"My God you are beautiful."_ Fitz said, looking at her adoringly; his hands were rubbing her thighs up and down.

Olivia took his right hand and gently placed it inside her panties pushing his middle finger inside of her. She watched his face turn from surprise to sheer desire in a matter of seconds.

_"Ms. Pope...you are so ready."_ His voice was dangerously low...and turned her on beyond imagination.

Olivia began to grind into his long finger; titling her head back in pleasure. Knowing Fitz was watching her made her feel so sexy. She  
felt him move his thumb to her pearl; massaging it delicately. Warmth immediately set in.

_"Yes, baby...show me what I do to you."_ Fitz's voice was softly commanding and exactly what she needed.

Just as her orgasm took hold, she felt him enter her with a second finger. Her body tingled all over at the sensation while Fitz continued to whisper how beautiful she looked.

His thumb...his fingers...his voice...it was all a sensory overload. Loud cries escaped her as she released over and over and over again.

After a few moments Olivia slowly opened her eyes. Fitz watched her intently, his face devastatingly handsome.

_"How do you do it?"_ Olivia asked pausing for a second while he slipped his fingers out.

_"How do you make my body..."_ She stopped mid-sentence and watched Fitz in complete fascination as he silenced her.

He lifted his thumb to her mouth...gently smearing her fluid on her own lips. It was so seductive she felt herself grow moist again.

_"Come here...I want to taste you."_ Fitz voice was deeply salacious.

Olivia bent down and their mouths collided. Fitz devoured her; kissing her so intensely her core ached for more. His hands were in her hair guiding her head where he desired. She could taste her insides and it was beyond exhilarating.

Fitz's erection was growing and she could feel it against her panties begging to enter inside. She instinctively grinded her hips harder against him; the friction alone almost sending her into an orgasm again.

The kiss finally ended and they both came up for air. Olivia felt her lips plump and raw from the impact. They stared at one another for a short time linking fingers in the process.

_"Make love to me."_ Olivia said into the side of his face. She could feel the neediness escape from her; she sounded almost desperate.

She lifted slightly onto her knees and with one tug her panties snapped free allowing him easy access. Fitz threw her thong on the ground before helping her slide down on top of him.

The sensation was overwhelming and she immediately fell onto Fitz's chest; each of them moaning loudly at the contact. He turned her gently onto her back...much to Olivia's relief. Her legs simply weren't in good enough shape to keep up with this man.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz could sense her growing weak so he shifted her to her back. She was so slick from her previous orgasm he was able to slide quickly in and out of her. He desperately needed friction of some kind.

He grabbed Olivia's left leg from behind the knee and bent it up towards the chest, widening her core to him. It was exactly what he needed. He heard Olivia's cries grow louder; her hands gripping his hair tightly.

_"Fitz**...please**...my God!"_ Her voice was elevated and filled with want.

His thrusts grew faster and deliberate until he felt her body ready again.

_"Come now baby...let's come together."_ His voice was raw and could barely get the words out.

He felt her body quiver and they climaxed together in unison; their moans echoing throughout the walls.

After a long while Fitz gently slid out of her. He kissed the side of her neck before lying down next to her again. Their breath was slowly returning to normal and Fitz wondered what she was going to ask him earlier.

He was about to bring it up when his phone buzzed. It was Tom letting him know a storm was approaching and they needed to leave sooner than expected to bypass it.

Fitz hung up and exhaled. This was not the news he expected to hear. A bad feeling washed over him.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Olivia...she immediately snuggled into him.

_"I need to leave for Washington soon. I have some business that needs my attention...I will be back late tonight."_ He spoke the words into the side of her head against her hair.

He felt Olivia tense. She lifted her head slightly and he knew she wanted to read his face. He prayed she wouldn't see through him.

_"What's wrong?"_ He could hear the concern in her voice. _"I thought Lauren cleared your schedule."_

Fitz's insides knotted. The last thing he wanted to do was to lie to her. He took a moment to try and decide what exactly he was going to tell her. Her sessions with Dr. Jimenez would begin that morning and deep down was afraid of bringing up Jake.

_"I have to take care of something in person."_ He finally replied; his voice overly quiet.

Fitz was grateful Olivia didn't press any further. He watched her get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready. He really wanted to be here for her first session. It was an important step for her to take and he wanted to support her through this. He felt torn inside and started to second guess his decision.

* * *

They were seated at the table finishing breakfast when Tom entered. The car was on its way to pick up Olivia for her appointment.

He watched her take her plate to the kitchen and tidy up. She looked a bit nervous and scattered. Fitz wasn't sure what to say to put her mind at ease.

_"We promised no more lies..."_ Olivia blurted out. It completely took Fitz by surprise.

She was staring at him from across the room; her eyes boring straight into his soul.

Fitz stood and went to her. He simply couldn't understand why they weren't able to spend a normal day together.

_"Livvie, please just do this for me. It's for the best. Let's discuss it tonight...after I return."_ Fitz's voice was calm and steady.

Olivia's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. Fitz knew he couldn't pull anything past her.

_"This is about Jake, isn't it?"_ Olivia said after a few minutes.

The mention of his name immediately angered him. _Why wouldn't she let this go?_

He turned to gather his things from the table but didn't respond. Tension filled the room and he could sense the air changing. There was never simple arguing where Olivia was concerned. It was more like a full production of two hearts...exposed and openly bleeding.

A long uncomfortable silence fell over them. Olivia was still standing in the kitchen while Fitz made his way into the great room. He stood in front of the window and placed his hands inside his pockets. He could feel himself shutting down...and growing afraid of what was about to happen.

_"Olivia..."_ He tried to finish but simply didn't have the words.

He was about to try again when Olivia interrupted him.

_"Is he alive?"_ She asked. Her voice was strong and edgy.

Fitz could feel his entire body tense. He desperately wanted her to _stop_ the 20 questions. Anger took control of him.

_"The more important question is...would you care if he **wasn't**?"_ Fitz voice was hard and cold. He didn't look at her when he spoke.

He felt Olivia walk closer to him and he fought the urge to cry.

_"Please talk to me, Fitz. Why are you..."_

She didn't get the chance to finish before Fitz turned and faced her; frustration radiating off his body.

_"ENOUGH, Olivia! __Enough_! Fitz raised his voice louder than he intended. He watched Olivia's face drop and it tore his heart in two.

Olivia turned and began making her way back upstairs. He decided not to follow her.

A while passed before she finally returned; she avoided eye contact with him the entire time.

Fitz couldn't keep still. He felt anxious and panicked. Olivia was gathering her things and about to leave; he didn't want their morning to end this way...especially before her seeing Dr. Jimenez.

Olivia stood at the door and turned. Her face was bitter and hurt. Fitz wanted to go to her but his pride stood in his way.

_"You're turning into my father..."_ Her eyes were cold when speaking.

Fitz looked down but didn't respond. He wondered how much truth was in her statement. His jealousy now was in full force and took charge. He couldn't help but wonder if she were truly concerned about him being like Rowan or if it came down to her feelings for Jake.

_"Why does Jake concern you?"_ The words fell out of his mouth making Olivia's visibly uncomfortable.

He walked closer to her but not within reaching distance; her silence made Fitz's anger multiply.

_"Was it the sex...is that what you can't get over?"_ He knew it was a low blow but didn't care. All the resentment he carried boiled over uncontrollably.

_"FUCK YOU!"_ She spat, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Fitz knew he would pay for that comment later. He couldn't help but play dirty when he felt his back against the wall.

He watched Olivia walk closer to him, her face insulted and angry.

_"Why. Are. You. Leaving?"_ She asked him each word slowly expecting an answer.

Fitz couldn't be near her any longer. He wanted her to leave before this got so out of hand...he couldn't even finish the thought. He turned to walk away when her scream paralyzed him in place.

**_"ANSWER ME!"_ **The sound echoed through the walls.

Fitz looked down. He realized in that split second Olivia had no idea the devastation Jake Ballard brought into their lives. And he had no one to blame but himself.

He desperately tried to control his temper. Getting into a screaming match with her wasn't going to do either of them any good.

_"I'm going to the Pentagon, Olivia, because that's where Jake is. I'm going to make sure he pays for hurting you. I know all about him barging into OPA and throwing you against the wall. I know all about his hands being around your neck like you were some **GODDAMN** animal..."_ His voice raised an octave in disgust before he continued.

_"And if you think for one **FUCKING SECOND** I would just stand by and let him get away with that...__I guess we don't know each other like I thought we did."_ He continued to face away from her; his voice loud and threatening.

He waited a moment for a response but didn't get one. He continued on his way down the hall until he reached the staircase. Fitz turned to look at Olivia from across the room one last time; her face was ashen and blank.

For the first time in their relationship he desperately wanted distance from her. He slammed the study door behind him leaving Olivia alone.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia stood unable to move. She had no idea Fitz knew about what occurred at OPA. She felt heavy and shattered. She could only imagine what Fitz thought of her.

She could feel her hands shaking and was certain she was on the verge of a panic attack. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Hal approaching. She was certain Fitz sent him to check on her.

Hal informed her, the car was waiting to drive her into town. He led her out of the house and escorted her to the black SUV in the driveway. She was grateful for his assistance and quite certain she would've stumbled without it.

She turned to the house giving it a long stare. Visions of the last few days flooded her mind. A deep ache settled in, bringing tears to her eyes; for some reason she felt as if she may never see it again.

To her surprise Hal got into the front seat. It appeared he would be driving her. This meant a lot to her and she couldn't explain why. It made her feel safe; like a part of Fitz was with her. She felt ridiculous just thinking about it but it was all she had to hold onto.

_"Hal...thank you for driving me."_ She spoke softly and appreciative.

Hal tipped his head; giving her a reassuring nod before starting the engine.

They were half way down the driveway when she had an overwhelming attack of conscience. She couldn't leave things this way with Fitz. She loved him too much. These last few days with him gave her so much in such a short period of time. She was afraid of leaving him like this...afraid it would break them further. She simply couldn't risk that happening. He was worth fighting for.

_"Hal...please stop the car. I need to go back inside." _Her voice was urgent.

Hal slowed the SUV to a stop and opened the back door for Olivia.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz summoned Tom into the study and was there within a few seconds. He informed him there was a change of plans and he _wouldn't_ be traveling to Washington after all.

Tom nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't leave. Fitz knew he was awaiting instructions regarding Jake.

_"Continue." _Fitz said; his voice short and clipped. He walked to the liquor cabinet and began shifting through some bottles before he finished his thought.

_"He's breaking and will attempt again...make sure he succeeds." _Fitz found the Vodka hiding in the back of the cabinet. He poured himself a generous amount.

Tom was still standing there like a perfect statue. Fitz turned to face him and took a long drink before finalizing his instructions.

_"Burn the body."_ The vodka stung his throat with every syllable spoken.

Tom immediately left the room, leaving Fitz alone.

Rage overtook him and without thinking he threw the glass against the door and watched as it shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Fitz walked around the study unsure of what to do next. His heart felt broken and alone. He replayed their argument over again in his head and wondered if the damage could be repaired. Guilt quickly set in. He hated arguing with Olivia. The thought of losing her over someone like Jake made him feel ill. He stood in the center of the room deep in thought. He needed to make a decision. He knew deep down no matter what came their way, he would always find his way back to her. He realized in that moment, losing her was not an option.

_He was prepared to go to great lengths in making certain that wouldn't happen._

Fitz stepped over the glass heading for the door. He turned the knob and ran straight into a set of brown eyes.

Olivia was standing there looking directly at him. For a split second he thought he may be imagining her.

They didn't speak to one another...just stared. They were now pros at allowing silence to speak for them; saying exactly what their words weren't able to.

Fitz leaned against the door and inhaled slowly, studying Olivia's face. She looked tired as if she hasn't slept for days. He guessed this past hour must have aged them both.

Olivia was the first one to break the silence.

_"He doesn't concern me, Fitz...you do. I just don't want you fighting my battles for me. I don't want you sacrificing any more for me."_

Fitz was about to speak when Olivia held up her hand silencing him so she could continue.

_"Nothing happened these past 6 months between us...nothing. I made it very clear that I was in love with someone else."_ Her face was serene and her voice gentle.

Fitz's heart softened but his pride was still strong. He wanted to believe her but doubt instinctively kicked in.

They stared in silence for another moment before Fitz finally replied.

_"I'm afraid of resenting you, Olivia." _He spoke the words honesty and they felt good coming out of his mouth.

He was one step closer to feeling freedom.

Olivia nodded her head as if she understood, the corner of her mouth slightly twitching.

_"It's my turn to earn you."_ She stepped closer to him as she spoke; reaching for his face. The impact brought him such comfort it was difficult to even process.

Fitz wrapped her up in his arms, their embrace magnetic. He could feel his heart swell as he replayed her words over again in his head.

They stood in the doorway for a long time holding on to one another; silently committing their love was not only enough...but worth fighting for.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you SO SO much to everyone who's reached out to me regarding this story. It means so much to know others have enjoyed reading this journey of our beloved Olitz. I know it's been a while since my last update...life happens and I needed a break. This chapter is probably closest to my heart because I can relate to the type of pain I can only guess Olivia is feeling (considering the circumstances of her parent's actions.) I also know what it is like to grow up with dysfunction surrounding you and the impact it can have on your relationships in your adulthood. For those of you dreading reading another deep chapter...don't worry much good is in store for this deserving couple (at least in __this__ story anyway LOL.) I hope you enjoy it and look forward to reading your thoughts whether they are left here as a review or through twitter. XOXO_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Innocent Bystanders_

_"In the end, I stopped looking for the light and decided to become it instead."  
-Anonymous _

OPOV

Fitz caressed her cheek lightly before kissing her forehead. They stood in the hallway clinging to one another for some time; both unsure of what do next. This was one of the worst arguments they ever had and it was still fresh in both their minds. Olivia wasn't certain she could leave the house just yet.

She was the first to break their contact.

_"I will arrange for Dr. Jimenez to come here...ok?"_ Fitz's voice was soft and reassuring. He was now caressing her arms up and down. Olivia could feel his eyes studying her.

It never ceased to amaze her how well he could read her body language.

_"I think that's best."_ Olivia replied finally looking up at him. His face was serious...she watched the corners of his mouth wrinkle.

Fitz nodded in agreement and took his phone out. Olivia listened to him make the arrangements for Michael and for the study to be cleaned up. She guessed Fitz would encourage her to have her session there. When she really thought about it, that truly was a more sensible location.

He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to her. His eyes were growing darker and Olivia saw desire spread across his face.

_"It will be a few hours before he arrives, Livvie..."_

He didn't finish the sentence. Olivia suddenly kissed him hard, taking them both by surprise. She smelt the slightest hint of vodka and immediately knew he must had traveled to a dark place earlier. She pulled back and studied him.

Fitz lifted her legs and she immediately straddled him. He took a few long strides until they were finally in their bedroom. She watched him use his back to close the door.

He was now leaning against it staring at her. They were nose to nose.

_"Vodka...this early?" _Was all Olivia said? She watched him narrow his eyes but he didn't respond.

Olivia kissed him again...his mouth opening wider, giving her the opportunity to really taste him. She felt his cock growing hard against her; his tongue invading her mouth over and over again.

Small moans began to escape Olivia. She felt her breasts swell and moisture gather between her legs. The way he kissed her was beyond anything she could've ever imagined. The thought of her never feeling him this way made her chest ache.

Fitz was the first to break away. He was now breathing hard; his hands tightly gripping her backside. He pushed Olivia harder into him causing her to gasp.

_"You. Are. Mine."_ Fitz breathed against her skin. His voice was nearly hoarse and deep.

Fitz hadn't spoken this way to her in a long time and it made her center ache. She knew telling him about Jake was taking a huge burden off his shoulders.

_"I'm about to worship every single inch of you..."_

He walked her to their bed and laid her down; gently helping her undress. Olivia was beyond aroused and desperately wanted to hold him. He looked so beautiful hovered over her...his face confident and determined.

She was now completely naked...her clothes now a pile on the floor. Olivia watched Fitz closely. He was seated at her feet and was still completely dressed.

_"I'm going to arrange for your things to be brought here."_ It was a statement and not a question. Olivia thought it was such an odd comment to make but didn't question it. She simply nodded her head in agreement.

Olivia began to feel self-conscious. Fitz was still staring at her...it was as if he couldn't make up his mind of what do to first. She could see the wheels turning in his head and a shiver escaped her. Seeing his face this way let her know he was about to unleash something on her body.

She couldn't help but pray her body would be able to keep up with him.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz couldn't stop staring. He was deeply grateful and relieved to hear Olivia explain these last six months. It made her leaving with him that much more bearable. He felt lighter and wanted to reclaim this woman in a way only he could.

He began to caress her legs and watched as her body began to respond to him. Olivia was looking at him with such love it nearly overwhelmed him.

_"You are entirely overdressed, Mr. President."_ Olivia spoke through a small smile. Her voice was heavy and sated.

Fitz's heart swelled and he finally began to undress. He could feel her eyes on him with every move and it pleased him deeply. Her breathing began to increase as he took her legs and spread them apart. It took him great restraint to not enter her right then and there; and his dick was paying for it.

He watched Olivia close her eyes and grab her breasts. This was too much for him as he was instantly over her; kissing her body everywhere he could get his mouth on. He immediately linked their fingers together and raised them above her head. This gave him direct access to her neck which he sucked and kissed repeatedly.

Olivia's moans were toxic and loud...and a complete turn on. He memorized them and knew exactly what area from her body caused what sound.

He sensed her growing impatient as her hips rose up against his throbbing bulge. Despite her efforts he still didn't enter her...instead releasing her arms as he made his way down to her pearl.

Olivia's hands immediately were in his hair, pulling hard at every lick he delivered. He sucked gently on it for a few moments and listened as Olivia's cries filled the room. He felt his precum dripping against her skin; his cock begging to be free. Finally he released her clit after pulling it one last time with his teeth. Her entire body convulsed as he showered her lower torso with kisses.

When she finally calmed, Fitz gently turned her over and spread her legs even wider.

He pulled her backside towards him exposing her in a way meant for him and him alone. Leaning down, he spoke directly in her ear.

_"I've wanted you like this the moment you boarded Air Force One."_ His voice was husky and he spoke slowly over pronouncing every syllable.

He took Olivia's hands and carefully pulled the sheets closer so she could get a better grip on them. Whimpers began to escape her as he made his way back down. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled them back to its original position exposing her once again.

He would finally claim every part of her...

* * *

OPOV

Olivia grabbed the sheets tightly and buried her face in them. It didn't matter how many times she experienced anal with Fitz she would never be prepared for it. It took them to another level and connected them in a way difficult to comprehend, let alone explain. She wondered if he would ever make love to her this way again after returning from Grenada. She guessed her honesty about the last six months opened the door to Fitz's desire where this was concerned.

She felt him hover over her flower with his thumb, softly brushing it in a repeated pattern. His cock soon followed rubbing it gently. She felt his precum against it and the sensation nearly caused her to orgasm.

He entered her slowly and Olivia immediately heard Fitz curse. She couldn't help but feel a sense of entitlement where he was concerned. They had only experienced love making this way with each other and it felt empowering. She pulled the sheets again and wrapped them tighter around her hands with the slack received.

Fitz was now increasing speed and she tried hard to stifle her screams. His thrusts were beyond erotic and she knew he was in his element. Sweat began to accumulate down her back and her thighs began to burn. She silently willed her body to hold on a little longer.

A few more minutes passed and Olivia finally couldn't take it anymore. Every inch of her body ached. Beads of sweat now spread to her face and she felt her hair beginning to stick to her neck.  
_  
"Fitz...please..."_ She barely recognized her own voice. She reached for him from behind and he knew she had enough. He began to slow until finally coming to a halt. She felt his middle finger find her pearl and as he pulled out of her slowly his finger caressed her clit in quick meticulous circles. Olivia felt lightheaded as one of the most powerful orgasms she ever experienced overtook her. The friction of his penis leaving her and his finger pressing against her was simply an overload of sensation.

Fitz held onto her body as her cries to God radiated through the air.

A few minutes passed and Olivia could feel his lips up and down her back. She was beyond tired and just needed rest. His penis slid along her outer thigh letting her know he wasn't finished with her yet. It was not until this moment she seriously considered offering him a hand job to spare her body.

"_God...I will never get enough of you."_ He said against her cheek. She felt him kiss her shoulder blade several times before turning her body over and continuing his kissing regimen down to her breasts.

For the next few minutes they made slow love until he finally released inside her. They held on to one another in silence, neither one of them wanting to jinx the experience they just shared.

* * *

OPOV

_"I'm going to contact RGA this afternoon...have them draw you a few sketches. You need your own office, Liv."_ Fitz turned to look at her as he spoke. Olivia was nestled against his shoulder trying not to fall asleep.

She turned over on her back and thought about this idea. RGA stood for _Ramsey Gourd Architects_, the firm Fitz used when building the house. They were the most prominent architecture firm in Manchester and according to Fitz the best firm in the state. She wondered why he didn't want to share his office with her when he spoke again.

_"You need your own space...especially once my term ends. I will be depending on your financial income since I will be out of a job and all."_ His face looked younger; like a school boy and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

She decided not to answer him and instead try to change the subject. She was almost certain Fitz would notice.

_"I'm worried about you..."_ She said slowly; her voice serious.

Her comment didn't faze Fitz at all and he immediately responded.

_"I had one swallow Olivia...not even a 1/2 a glass. That's it. I know what it does to me. That's why I got rid of it."_ Fitz's entire body was now facing her. She looked him over carefully before responding.

_"I just don't want you to expose yourself...give anyone an opportunity to hurt you."_ Olivia closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift back in time. She recalled the night Fitz told her what actually happened with Amanda Tanner. He started drinking Vodka that night and blacked out. He didn't remember calling her _Sweet Baby_ and must have thought she was Olivia. She was more upset about the fact he put himself in such a compromising position than anything else.

_"Livvie...look at me. I won't get to that place again."_ He pulled her face towards him when he spoke and Olivia opened her eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Every time he turned to vodka it directly involved her somehow. Another reason she didn't understand why he still loved her.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and slowly stood. She wanted to shower and freshen up before Michael arrived.

* * *

Olivia made her way downstairs fresh from her shower. Her hair was curly and tied back away from her face. She wore black tight fitting yoga pants and a pale pink long sleeved shirt.

Fitz smiled warmly at her when she walked into the kitchen. He was on the phone and eating what looked to be oyster crackers with some type of spread. He wore a nicely fitted white button up with black slacks. She couldn't help but feel underdressed.

Olivia helped herself to a glass of water and sat on the stool near him. He mouthed the word _"Cyrus"_ to her and shifted the phone away from his ear. Olivia could hear him talking a mile a minute as he sounded upset.

She watched Fitz roll his eyes a few times during the conversation. He then took a cracker and walked over to Olivia. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed it to her. It was coated with seasoning but she couldn't make out the ingredients. She really liked the way it tasted and showed Fitz by holding up one finger and motioning she wanted another. He winked at her before placing another one in her mouth.

Fitz finally ended the conversation after a few more minutes of Cyrus's ranting. He threw the phone down on the island and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He smelled of sex and sweat and food. She fell into him and closed her eyes. The love she felt for him was sometimes just too much.

_"Where are you going to work if I use the study?" _She caressed his arms and kissed his left bicep.

His face was buried against her neck and he spoke against her skin when answering.

_"It's a big house, Livvie...I'll manage."_ She could barely understand him because his mouth was planted against her neck.

_"Hmmm...you smell so good."_ His voice was extra deep and it made Olivia's muscles ache.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Tom entering the room. She immediately felt embarrassed and tried to get up from the stool but Fitz wouldn't let her. She felt his head lift in Tom's direction.

_"Mr. President, your guest is pulling up now."_ He looked directly at Fitz, nodded slightly, and then immediately left the room.

Fitz didn't release his arms. She felt him bend back down to her ear. His lips were hovered over it.

_"This is __**your**__ house, Olivia. Remember that."_ He kissed the side of her temple before releasing her from his grip. She stood and turned around. He had that "Fitz" look across his face that silently said _'You allow no one to embarrass you in this house.'_

Olivia threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. When she finally broke the embrace she stepped back and looked at him in the eyes.

_"I love you, Mr. President."_ She could barely say the words.

Fitz kissed her once more and excused himself upstairs. Olivia stood in the kitchen and stared towards the front entrance. Suddenly, the door opened and Michael entered, followed by Hal.

She watched Hal nod in her direction while quickly walking past her. Michael simply stood there and looked at Olivia. He had on a cream Havana looking shirt with matching colored pants. His black notebook was securely tucked underneath his arm, as it typically was.

Olivia immediately walked to him. They discussed how happy he was to see her and that he it worried him when she missed the earlier appointment. She directed him upstairs and explained they would be meeting in a more private location. Once arriving in the study Olivia immediately sat down in the oversized chair only to quickly stand up again.

_"Michael...I have forgotten my manners. Can I please offer you something to drink?"_ She watched him sit down in the chair next to her after positioning it slightly towards hers.

_"Yes, Olivia...water for me."_ His voice was calm and reassuring. She quickly made her way downstairs and returned with two waters. When she walked back in she used her elbow to close the heavy wooden door behind her.

Neither one of them notice when it stayed slightly ajar.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz quickly showered and made his way back downstairs. He decided to work in the Secret Service wing until Olivia finished. He needed to touch base with Lauren and see if the situation Cyrus described with the media was actually that bad or simply his way of blowing everything out of proportion.

Several hours passed and Fitz was now on the phone with General Sharpe. They were discussing a possible hostage situation in Saudi Arabia when he glanced at his watch. Two and a half hours had already passed.

Fitz began to worry. He didn't expect a session to last nearly three hours. He wrapped up his conversation and decided to check on Olivia. He made his way back upstairs and saw the door cracked. The closer he got, the clearer the voices became. He could hear Olivia crying.

His heart dropped and for a moment he was certain he stopped breathing. He didn't know what to do and agony filled his chest. Unconsciously he took another step when Olivia's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

_"I don't want to spend the rest of my life afraid he will resent me, Michael. How can he look at me and __**NOT**__ find me responsible for his son's death? I'm so tired of being afraid of this. I mean can you imagine for just a second __your__ own mother is responsible for a young boy's death...__**AND**__ not just any person's son- the son of someone __you__ want to spend your life with. All of this...__**it's MY doing.**__ It happened __**BECAUSE OF ME**__. I just don't know how this will __**EVER**__ allow us to be together."_ Her voice was elevated and her sobs were uncontrollable.

Fitz felt sick to his stomach. He was paralyzed and couldn't move. Sweat began to accumulate on the back of his neck and he had to lean against the railing to help hold him up.

Suddenly, he heard Michael speaking. His voice was too low so he couldn't make out what he was actually saying. Luckily, his conscious took over and quickly realized this was an invasion of her privacy. He slowly walked past the room and headed directly for their bedroom. Once inside he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down in a chair adjacent to the bed. He could feel his hands shaking as he lifted it to his mouth.

Fitz sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity replaying Olivia's words over and over again in his mind. He knew he overheard her deepest fears and he simply didn't know what to do with the information. He leaned back against the chair taking another long drink. His glass was now nearly empty.

He sat there deep in thought for several more minutes until Olivia slowly opened the door. Fitz looked at his watch as soon as he saw her. It was now almost 5:00. Olivia had been talking to Dr. Jimenez for nearly 4 hours. She looked exhausted and deeply sad. Her face was puffy and her eyes swollen. The moment their eyes met Olivia came to him. She sat on his lap and cradled up against his chest. Fitz wrapped her up tightly, setting his drink down next to him. He felt her sobs against his chest return and he wanted desperately to take her pain away. They sat like this for a long time...until her sobs finally began to subside.

Fitz was the first to speak.

_"Livvie...go freshen up and meet me down stairs. Let's have dinner and try to relax. It's been a very long day."_ Fitz tried to sound reassuring but wasn't certain she would notice the effort.

Olivia stood and he watched her leave for the bathroom. He quickly followed and headed downstairs. Luckily, there was food already prepared and waiting for them. Fitz silently patted himself on the back for making sure Secret Service picked up a freshly baked breakfast and dinner daily.

He unpacked the food and began to set the table when Olivia made her way down into the kitchen. She looked a bit better but he could still tell she had been crying. His heart ached into a million broken pieces.

She sat down at the table but didn't speak. He silently watched her as he brought her a plate of pasta. Before taking the seat next to her, her poured himself another drink.

Dinner was awkward and neither one of them said much. Looking at their plates you would think they hated the food. It actually tasted really good but Fitz couldn't bring himself to eat anything.

Olivia finally stood and made her way over to the couch. She rested her feet on it and closed her eyes. Fitz contemplated excusing himself to give her some privacy. Instead he stayed at the table and tried to decide if he would tell her about what he overheard or not.

He simply had no idea what was the right thing to do.

After some careful thought, he decided he needed to be honest with her. He promised her no more secrets and truly wanted to honor that.

Fitz took another long drink before standing and walking over to Olivia. He lifted her feet and placed them on his lap while sitting down. He instinctively began to rub the soles.

She was the first to speak.

_"I'm taking a few days off from seeing Michael. He thought it would be best after such an a-typical session."_ Fitz turned to look at her when she spoke. Her eyes were closed and her head rested against a pillow. He agreed a break was needed, especially after the amount of time this session lasted.

A few moments passed and Fitz finally mustered up the courage to speak.

_"Olivia...I need to talk to you about something...something that happened earlier during your visit with Dr. Jimenez."_ He spoke slowly and tried to remain even toned. He watched Olivia immediately open her eyes to look at him.

Fitz took a deep breath and finally continued.

_"I overheard part of your conversation...I got worried about how long you were taking and headed up to the study to check on you. The door was cracked and before I could turn around I heard you talking."_

Olivia's legs flew off the couch and onto the floor. She sat up straight and faced him...the most horrified look covering her face. She just stared at him but didn't speak. He figured she was waiting for him to finish explaining.

Fitz broke eye contact and looked down at his hands which were now resting on his knees.

_"I heard you talk about Jerry's death."_ That's all Fitz could get out. He could barely speak the words.

He heard Olivia gasp and she immediately stood. She turned to face away from him. He watched her hug herself around the waist. Sobs escaped her once again.

_"Livvie..._ Fitz said to her. _"I think we need to talk about this...don't you?"_

Olivia didn't turn around. Instead he watched her begin to walk towards the staircase. He figured she was headed back to their bedroom.

For a reason he couldn't explain he didn't follow her. He wanted to give her some time to digest what he just shared with her. He prayed for the words to have this conversation.

After some time he went upstairs entered their room. He sat on the chair and watched her. Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed; her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. It reminded Fitz of a school girl who refused to go to sleep at her bedtime.

Olivia wouldn't make eye contact with him for the longest time. Fitz finally called her to him.

_"Come here, Livvie. Come sit next to me."_ He motioned to the empty chair and mentally urged her to take it. After quite some time she finally stood and sat down. Fitz finally released the breath he was unconsciously holding.

They sat there in more silence and Fitz studied her. She looked far from the Olivia Pope he first met four years ago. The woman that sat next to him looked fragile...broken. It hurt his heart in ways he couldn't fathom.

He was about to say something when Olivia spoke. It took him by surprise.

_"Fitz...I planned on talking to you about this eventually; just not this soon. But now that it's out I'm afraid if we don't talk about it...it will do more harm than good."_ She finally looked at him when she spoke. Her voice was low and he strained to hear it. Fitz nodded, giving her a small reassuring smile.

_"I agree and I've been thinking about it nonstop...I need to ask you something first, ok?"_ He added the last sentence quickly before she had a chance to speak again.

Olivia nodded and gave him permission to continue. Fitz paused and looked at the floor before speaking.

_"Do you blame me for Mellie's rape?"_ He spoke carefully and watched her reaction. He knew the question caught her of guard by the look on her face.

Her silence willed him to go on.

_"The reason I'm asking is because you're afraid I will one day look at you and see the person responsible for Jerry's death...so it made me think. I couldn't help but wonder if you blame me the same way you blame yourself."_ He paused before continuing and crossed his legs. Calm came over him he wasn't expecting to feel. He knew at that moment, what he was feeling...what he was saying...was the right thing.

Silence blanketed the room and he studied Olivia's face carefully. He could tell she was taking his words to heart and thinking.

_"You're not your parents, Olivia. Just like I'm not my father. You're no more responsible for Jerry's death than I am responsible for what __**MY**__ own father did to Mellie."_ Fitz shifted in his chair and rested his elbows on each of the arm rests before continuing.  
_  
"Our parents are monsters Olivia...but that doesn't make us monsters. It makes us really fucked up people who are victims to such evil in the world. We're innocent bystanders caught up in a web of darkness. I won't allow you to take the blame for Jerry's death, Liv...I won't."_

Fitz looked at the floor and waited for Olivia to respond. He said all he wanted to say and prayed the words made some type of impact on her.

A long moment passed before Olivia finally spoke.

_"When I look in the mirror, Fitz I see the woman responsible for Jerry's death because if we weren't together __**NONE**__ of this would've happened...he would still be alive. And one day I'm terrified you will realize this and..."_

He watched her hands knot together and still in her lap. He could tell she was trying to keep them still. Fitz sat back in his chair and allowed her words to sink in. After a few seconds he responded after realizing she wasn't going to continue.

_"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you, Olivia? I see one of the strongest people I have __**EVER**__ met. I see a woman who has sacrificed part of herself for YEARS to be with me. I see a woman who will go to the end of the earth for someone if she believes in their worth. I see a woman who __**LOVES**__ me...who __**WANTS**__ me...who __**SEES**__ me for who __**I TRULY AM**__..."_

Fitz could feel his eyes swell with tears. His heart ached so much he wasn't sure if he could continue.

_"When I look at you, Olivia I see my future."_ Fitz could barely speak.

He watched Olivia stand and come to him. She knelt in between his legs down on the floor. He immediately took her hands into his.

_"If we weren't together you would have your son, Fitz."_ Olivia's eyes searched his and her voice was strained. He watched her search his face for answers.

_"Livvie, when Jerry died...a part of me died with him. I won't deny that. But let's say we could go back in time and erase these past four years...another part of me would __**still**__ be dead, Olivia. Don't you understand that? Either way my soul is lost. Even if you could somehow magically replace Jerry, part of me would still be dead, ...because it meant __**YOU**__ weren't a part of me anymore."_

Fitz cupped her face and raised Olivia onto her knees. Her hands were now on his chest; her sad eyes trying to understand.

_"__**I LOVE YOU**__, Olivia. Stop blaming yourself...please. You are __**NOT**__ a reflection your parents. You are the future mother of __**MY **__children and you HAVE to get better in order for that to happen. So don't do this for me...do it for __**THEM**__. They're worth this sacrifice, Livvie."  
_  
She practically jumped into his lap at the words and allowed her emotions to take over. Fitz held her tightly and kissed her hair repeatedly. He whispered over and over again, about their _"two babies"_ into her ear and willed her to fight deep inside for **_their _**future and what could be. It was a moment filled with love, in its most pure form...a moment where the darkness that surrounded them was finally overcome with light. It was a groundbreaking moment that filled their hearts with hope and possibility...but most of all worth.

_It was a moment they would cherish forever and neither one of them wanted it to end. _

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat straddling Fitz and held him tightly. She wasn't certain how long they had been sitting in that chair but knew it was a long time. Fitz broke their embrace and looked her over. The muscles in her body ached and her eyes stung. She desperately wanted a shower; she wanted to wash away the darkness...and to just feel clean. Slowly she stood bending down to kiss Fitz once more before heading to the bathroom.

The warm water was exactly what she needed. She allowed her mind to think of everything Fitz talked about that earlier...their future, children, and not blaming herself for her parents evil that lived inside them. Her mind began to clear and she realized so much of what Fitz was doing was already geared for a future with her. She replayed certain conversations in her head. Fitz wanted to add an office for just her, he was arranging for her things to be brought there, and most importantly he had converted an area of the house for the necessary staff needed during the rest of his term as president. If she truly allowed herself to think about things, it was clear Fitz was creating a space that was _theirs_...a place for them to escape to when needed. She was certain he was planning on replacing "Camp David" with Vermont. A place he could continue to use for private time as president...and he was making certain she was part of the equation.

Olivia finished up her shower and dried herself off. She wrapped her towel around her and walked over to the vanity. Dark circles had formed under her eyes much to her disappointment. She pulled her hair back and began to apply lotion on her legs when Fitz entered. He had changed and wore just a pair of dark blue boxers. His chiseled body looked more like a sculpture than a person and she took some time to look him over and admire the beauty.

Fitz walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

_"Feel better?"_ Was all he said into the crook of her neck. His breathe was warm against her skin. She watched their reflections in the mirror and for once truly saw how beautifully they looked together.

Desire overtook her and she had the strongest urge to feel him. She couldn't explain the reasoning behind it but wondered if it had to do with wanting to reclaim her future with him.

She untied her towel and allowed it to drop on the floor. Fitz's head lifted and stared at her in the mirror. She knew he was trying to gauge her mood and see what it was she wanted. After a few moments, his hands began to caress her body. She finally turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His large bulge pushed against her stomach begging to be freed from the material holding it back.

_"I need to feel you."_ She spoke the words next to his ear and was immediately lifted on the marble countertop. The coolness against her bottom was a welcomed sensation. Fitz stood in between her legs and pushed his boxers down with one hand. She watched him take her right hand and placed it around his tip. Precum smeared against it and a burning festered deep inside her.

_"Look what __**you**__ do to me."_ He said looking right into her eyes. His face was sincere and filled with want.

Olivia smeared his fluid down his shaft and kissed his chest. She heard a low moan escape him. Fitz was now at her mouth devouring her with his tongue. She felt him grow larger and larger in her hand as the kiss deepened causing her toes to flex at the feeling.

Fitz was the first to break contact. He turned her around, taking her right hand into his. It was coated with liquid. He brought her index finger up to her mouth and she willingly sucked on her own finger tasting the saltiness of his fluid. His finger made its way to her center and it too was coated with him. He sunk two fingers deep inside her and  
went straight to her ear.

_"You are my future, Livvie."_ His voice was low and husky. Her heart swelled as she fought the urge to cry again.

She felt him spread her legs apart. He bent her down onto the marble; her cheek now resting against it. The coolness was a welcome feeling against her hot skin. She felt him caress the back of her neck and then he was inside her filling her core tightly. She couldn't help but moan loudly at the contact.

Fitz moved slowly in and out of her again and again. His hands were in her hair and he used her head to guide him deeper inside her. Olivia's insides began to contract and she desperately wanted to come. He slowly lifted her from the back of her head, ever so slightly tugging at her hair; the sensation of it was almost too much to take in.

She now rested her arms on the marble; his hands now at her breasts using them for guidance. His thrusts were slow and painfully deep. Olivia's insides were on fire and she was beginning to feel weak. She felt his hand move to her clit as he kissed the back of her ear.

_"Come for me, Livvie...let me hear what I do to you."_ His voice was like honey and it radiated all through her. Her insides instinctively warmed as her orgasm took hold. Fitz reached for her hands and they interlocked fingers until she finally calmed.

Slowly, he pulled out and lifted her under the knees carrying her to their bed. He continued making love to her until the wee hours of the night...until they both were just spent; physically and emotionally.

* * *

The last image Olivia had in her mind as she rested her head against his chest was of two children playing and laughing throughout the halls of their home. It was an image locked deep down inside her; a hope she finally allowed herself to fully feel with every part of her soul. The image brought her a peace she never experienced before. Finally, she drifted into a deep sleep and didn't awake until the next morning; only to realize for the first time in months she slept _without_ needing her pills.

It was a freedom she once took for granted and a symbol of her no longer seeking the light...but instead becoming it.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I have no words for the all the gracious, kind feedback regarding Chapter 9...thank you so very much. xo_

_Chapter 10: Welcome Back, Ms. Pope_

_Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, so that we can see life with a clearer view again. __-A. Tan_

* * *

OPOV

Olivia sat up in bed and glanced at her pill bottle on the nightstand. She couldn't believe she slept an entire night without taking one. She turned her head and reach for Fitz but he wasn't there. The clock read 8:35am.

She stood and tied a robe on, making her way out to the study. Fitz was on speaker phone sitting behind the large wooden desk. He waved her towards him the moment he saw her. Olivia heard Lauren's voice on the other end.

Apparently the media got word Fitz was spending little time in the White House and his PR team was busily trying to put the fire out. There was major disagreement on the correct way to handle the situation...mainly between Cyrus and anyone else offering an opinion.

Olivia curled into Fitz's lap and listened carefully. He kissed her hair as her body conformed into his. From what she could tell, it sounded as if the media was trying to insinuate Fitz was dealing with an off the record health issue and spending personal time at Camp David. The American people were still very much rallied around the First Family since Jerry's death and Olivia knew if word got out what was really going on it would quickly destroy and dismantle the Grant administration.

It didn't take her long to figure out Fitz didn't seem interested in what Lauren had to say. Olivia could feel his eyes on her. She turned to face him and whispered in his ear.

_"Ask Lauren to schedule a press conference for next week."_

Fitz leaned back and studied her face; his thumb slowly caressing her left cheek. Lauren soon grew quiet awaiting further instructions. No one spoke a work for a few moments. Olivia began to second guess herself and wished she hadn't said anything to him. After a few more seconds, Fitz broke the awkward silence.

_"Lauren, Ms. Pope will be contacting you later today with further instructions."_ His voice was solid and clear. Olivia could feel the blood draining from her face. She couldn't believe he just did that.

Olivia immediately tried to stand from his lap but Fitz held onto her waist, pushing her further towards him. Lauren's tone shifted slightly but didn't waiver. She wondered what she must be thinking regarding their current situation. Her cheeks grew hot and her stomach knotted.

Fitz barked one more order before wrapping up the call.

_"I want Ms. Pope's instructions carried out immediately; with no question...**from anyone**. Is that understood?"_ His face was serious but his eyes looked soft; almost as if he had the urge to cry. He looked directly at her while speaking. Olivia's heart began to race.

The call ended and she watched him push a button on the phone. The red light switched off indicating they were now alone to speak freely. Olivia could feel his eyes still on her. She knew he was waiting for her to speak.

_"Why did you just do that?"_ Her voice sounded harsher than she intended.

Fitz cleared his throat and shifted her weight on his lap. She could almost sense amusement spread across his face. He sat back in his chair but didn't say anything. His forehead was slightly wrinkled and she watched the corners of his mouth fold up.

_"I don't think this is funny."_ Olivia snapped. She now was completely annoyed... and it showed.

Fitz narrowed his eyes at her and lifted his eyebrows. Clear amusement now spread across his face and it pissed Olivia off even more.

_"Liv...you started this. You clearly had an opinion or you wouldn't have said anything."_ He spoke slowly and continued to study her face.

Olivia didn't respond and could feel herself begin to sulk internally. He really frustrated her sometimes. More silence ensued before he continued.

_"You don't have to do anything you don't want to...but for the record the idea of the press conference is one I actually agree with."_ His face was serious again and she watched his jawline slightly twitch.

Fitz patted her thigh for her to stand. Olivia watched him put both hands inside his pockets. He had on a snug white tee and gray sweatpants. He looked very _un-presidential_ and it warmed Olivia's heart to see him this way.

_"Livvie...I have a lot of work to do. Take some time and think about it. There's no pressure..."_ He took a step closer to her with those last words. Olivia reached up and touched his cheek. She felt his arms wrap around her waist; his face snuggled into her neck. They embraced for a long moment until Olivia finally broke the embrace.

_"I'd like to go into town today..."_ Olivia said, rather too softly. Fitz lifted her chin so he could look directly at her. His eyes twinkled and she could sense his happiness at her words.

_"Hal will drive you."_ He said, kissing her softly on the lips_. "A few things before you leave...your things will be here this afternoon. I'm having them placed in the spare room until you decide what you want to do with them."  
_  
He paused to kiss her again; this time deepening it to another level. Olivia's breath caught at the contact. She felt his hands roam down her backside and he pushed her closer into his growing erection.

After a few seconds he finally released her. They were both now breathing heavily and inches away from one another. Fitz caressed her lips with his thumb in a repeated pattern. They stood there drinking the other in for some time. Olivia was the first to finally speak.

_"What else did you need to tell me?"_ She tried to sound normal but knew her voice was coming out needy. Fitz began to kiss the sides of her neck while answering.

_"The sketches will be delivered soon. We'll start with 3 and go from there."_ He spoke each word between soft kisses and Olivia could feel her insides growing warm. His voice was now low and extra deep bringing forth such a desire inside, it felt suffocating.

Olivia felt the back of her legs bump into the desk. Fitz's hands were everywhere now and wouldn't stay in one spot. They finally reached her robe which took him seconds to untie.

_"You drive me fucking crazy..."_ His lips were now making their way down to her breasts kissing the outside of the cotton material. Olivia felt a whimper escape her at the sensation.

Suddenly his office phone rang startling both of them. Olivia took the opportunity to slip out from underneath his arms and made a b-line towards the door. As difficult as it was to admit, her body needed a break from him and she thanked whoever was on the other end of that phone line. She was about to turn the knob when Fitz called her by name.

She turned and looked at him. He had one hand on the receiver and the other on top of his desk. His cheeks were flushed and Olivia could easily see his penis pressed against his pants begging for freedom. Before he had the chance to say anything Olivia wanted to share her news with him.

_"I slept on my own last night."_ Her voice was proud and she couldn't help but flash a small smile. She watched his face process the information she just shared. His entire demeanor softened and she could see tears in his eyes swell. He didn't say anything but simply nodded his happiness in her direction.

Olivia opened the door and began to leave when Fitz called her again. She peeked her head back around the door to see what he wanted. The phone continued to ring; both of them ignoring the sound.

_"I love you."_ He spoke the words with such warmth it took all of Olivia's willpower to _not_ run back to him. They stared at one another until Olivia finally responded.

_"I'll call Lauren when I return."_ She replied; her voice sure and confident. She watched sheer satisfaction cross his face at the words. He believed in her and that meant the world. He nodded once more and smiled. She wished she could have bottled up his reaction; Olivia couldn't remember seeing him happier.

* * *

FPOV

He watched her turn and walk out of the study, the door closing behind her. He replayed her words over again in his mind..._she didn't need anything to help her sleep._ He couldn't help but feel emotional. This was a huge moment for them and he felt like celebrating but wasn't sure exactly how. The phone continued to ring, finally snapping him out of his trance. He cleared his throat once more before answering and quickly got back to running the nation.

It was nearly noon when Fitz heard a knock on the door. It was Tom delivering the sketches he requested. He was knee deep in paperwork and briefings and hesitated to stop. He motioned for Tom to place the package aside and got back to work. Before Tom left he asked him to make arrangements for them to eat dinner outside later that night. He wanted to surprise Liv by eating near the orchard field. He also asked Tom to make certain Olivia's favorite wine was included with dinner.

Fitz continued working for several more hours until he heard the movers down the hallway. Olivia's things finally arrived. He glanced at the clock and it read 2:40. He threw his pen down and stood. For the first time in a long while he wanted a drink...not because he was anxious or upset but because he just felt good. He poured himself some bourbon and stood in front of the television screens. He watched the weather maps show dark red and green strips of rain approaching the Maryland area. He took a slow sip when he suddenly sensed her.

He heard the door open and turned. Olivia entered and his heart nearly stopped beating. The Olivia Pope that entered the room was not the same woman that left earlier that morning. She wore a simple sleeveless beige dress with matching heels. Her hair had been straightened and it was long...much longer than he ever remembered her having it. She had light jewelry on and carried a small clutch under her left arm. He felt himself gawking at her and forced his mouth to close. Embarrassment shot straight to his cheeks and he felt himself blush.

Olivia walked to him and set her purse down on the desk. There was a hint of amusement on her face.

_"Hi."_ She said to him; her voice smooth and calm. He watched her stand directly in front of him frowning at his glass in disapproval.

_"Hi..."_ Fitz replied. He didn't bother hiding the surprise in his voice. He watched her look past him up at the television screens. Something caught her attention and for a few moments the only thing present was her body; her mind clearly elsewhere.

Fitz turned to look at the screens but couldn't figure out what was so fascinating. His attention quickly returned to her profile and he set his drink down. He desperately wanted to touch her.

Olivia continued to stare at the weather deep in thought while Fitz examined every inch of her. He could tell her nails had been manicured. He slowly walked around behind her, eyeing her up and down. Her hair nearly touched the back of her bra straps. He tried to remember if he'd ever seen it this straight before.

His self-control fell by the waist side and he immediately hovered behind her. He inhaled her scent and could feel his cock growing uncontrollably. She allowed her hair to fall back against him and the sensation nearly sent him over the edge. His arms quickly wrapped around her and went straight to her breasts; cupping them over her clothing while kissing the side of her cheek.

Olivia was oblivious to him and still deep in thought. Fitz continued to caress her; slowly sliding his hands under her dress. That's when Olivia stepped away from him.

_"Camp David was built in what...1935?"_ She said turning around to face him. Fitz looked at her confused and reached for her again ignoring the question.

_"Fitz, stop. For just a minute...I'm thinking."_ He watched her look at him and a sparkle in her eyes grabbed his attention. She was serious and he could tell meant business. He took a few steps back and crossed his arms. That would be the _only_ way he could keep his hands off of her.

Olivia began to pace the room. He watched her demeanor carefully. She had a confidence in her he hadn't seen in months. Her eyes were narrow and she stayed quiet for some time before finally speaking.

_"Let's get Lauren on the phone."_ Her voice was stern and authoritative. It pleased him to no end hearing her like this. He walked to his desk and sat down while pushing the speaker button. After a few seconds Lauren answered. Before he could say a word Olivia took over the conversation.

Fitz sat back in complete awe. She explained in great detail exactly what she wanted to happen within the next 48 hours. Fitz would hold a news conference regarding the media's health speculations next week. A naval doctor would accompany him and would be taking questions. After the Q&A Fitz would regret to inform the Press Corp Camp David received substantial damage in the recent storm and would be off limits for a while undergoing repairs. Fitz would explain a temporary undisclosed establishment would be used for him to retreat to for personal time. Olivia wanted the speech writers to contact her for approval of what_ exactly_ would be said regarding his statement.

She talked fast and Fitz could only hope Lauren was able to keep his surprise she only asked a few questions and the call ended without Olivia saying goodbye. Fitz stared at her; a huge lump growing in his throat. He had the urge to tell her _'Welcome Back, Ms. Pope'_ but decided against it. He simply watched and silently thanked God for bringing her..._all of her_...back to him.

Olivia leaned against the desk and stood directly in front of him. Her dress rested well above her knees and he couldn't help but stare at her caramel legs.

_"Do __**YOU **__have any questions?"_ Olivia asked him, a hint of sarcasm spread across her face. Fitz rose and stood over her. He watched her eyes follow him.

_"No...actually, I'm tired of all the talking."_ Fitz slid his hands up her thighs, slowly raising her dress upwards. Olivia spread her legs slightly giving him open access. He made his towards her center, ready to pull her panties down when he felt her.

_"Jesus Christ...you waxed."_ His breath caught and a deep moan left his chest. He lifted her dress even higher and snuck a peak, nearly ejaculated on the spot. Olivia knew how he felt about her pussy and seeing it like this was just _too_ much for him.

Fitz quickly lifted her on top of the desk and cleared his papers to one side in one swift motion of his arm. He laid Olivia down and watched her hair fall down around her. She was a vision; almost angelic and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He lifted her legs up and bent her knees towards her chest; her high heels catching his attention.

_"Leave these on."_ He said to her while rubbing her legs up and down, his voice possessive and deep.

He slowly pulled her panties down trying extra careful to be gentle. He knew how sensitive she would be, especially after a waxing and for what he had in store for her he didn't want to be careless now.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia's eyes closed and her head tilted back. Fitz was now pulling her dress down; her bra soon to follow. She knew he was going crazy with her _reveal_ and she couldn't help but silently cheer. For the first time in months she felt really good and going into town was exactly what she needed to complete the _Olivia Pope transformation_.

She felt Fitz place her legs on each of his shoulders; his warm breathe now against her inner thigh. Moisture began to drip down and he hadn't even touched her center yet. The effect this man had on her body was simply overwhelming.

He began to gently kiss her lower navel making his way downward. His morning stubble rubbed against her and the touch caused her to flinch. It didn't go unnoticed.

_"How sore?"_ He asked; his lips brushing gently against her skin. His voice was soft and brutally sexy. Olivia felt her legs squeeze towards his head involuntarily. Despite the fact she actually _was_ sore...it didn't stop her body from reacting to him.

Olivia couldn't answer. She just wanted to feel him inside of her and the longer he took the more her body craved him. His fingers were now lightly touching the outer part of her skin. She wasn't certain how much more she could take.

After a few minutes, she finally had the courage to peek at him. He was steadily hovered over examining every inch of her. The muscles in his back flexed and Olivia wondered when he had taken his shirt off. The veins in his arms were well defined and the sight was intoxicating. **_HE_**_was intoxicating_ and for a slit second she regretted getting waxed because he was spending entirely too much time _NOT_ being inside her.

_"Fitz..."_ She called pulling on his hair slightly. He jerked his head up and looked at her as if she had interrupted him from something important. His face changed quickly and Olivia was certain the desire on her face spoke volumes.

A deep guttural moan stirred from his chest and Olivia watched him ease towards her. The look on his face shot straight to her core and she instinctively bit her lip at the sight. She felt him immediately pull her lip free before devouring her; his tongue completely taking her mouth hostage. He entered her soon after taking Olivia by complete surprise. The impact was forceful leaving her insides frantically trying to expand at his fullness.

Olivia couldn't help but break free from the kiss. Her loud cry filled the room and she felt her freshly manicured nails dig hard into his back. She forgot how sensitive her jewel would be and feeling him like this was beyond stimulating. They were now nose to nose and Fitz looked at her with such intensity she ached in places she didn't know existed.

_"You're swollen baby..."_ Fitz took her arms and lifted them above her head. He wrapped her hands around the edges of the desk and tightened her grip for her. His mannerisms alone were so primal it sent Olivia's libido into overdrive.

He rose off her and she felt him pull her body down off the edge of the desk. The friction of him still being inside her sent waves of heat throughout her body. Fitz stood upright and wrapped her legs around his waist. Olivia instinctively crossed them at the ankles. Both his hands cupped her bottom pushing her farther up into him. Her most precious walls contracted heavily around him as her orgasm took hold.

Fitz was now talking to her body in the way only he could, telling it that it belonged to him and him alone. His voice was raspy but tender and the combination left Olivia bare. He simply owned her in every way possible.

His thrusts were slowly increasing as Olivia held on tight. Their loud moans intertwined in the air creating a beautiful harmony of the love they had for one other.

_"Look at me..."_ Fitz said; his voice nearly desperate. Olivia opened her eyes and the sight was almost too much. The way he looked at her...it was overwhelming. Heat grew deep inside again and she tried very hard to keep her eyes from closing while her body convulsed violently again and again and again.

A few thrusts later and Fitz finally emptied himself into her. Olivia marveled at the sight. He looked so vulnerable when he released, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. They clung to one another until Fitz gently pulled out from inside her, cursing softly under his breath.

Olivia couldn't move. She stayed on the table; her heart beating heavily and she was certain her limbs were about to fall off. She would never be able to understand Fitz's stamina. She heard him dress but didn't have the energy to lift her head. A few seconds later she felt Fitz take her heels off and lift her off the desk. He carried her to the leather chair, her shoes landing with a thud on the ground. She was still completely naked and curled into him as soon as they sat. She desperately tried to even her breathing out. Fitz's hands were in her hair and the more he touched it, the sleepier she got.

They were both quiet for a long time until Fitz finally spoke.

_"Listening to you talk to Lauren...I didn't realize how much I missed that side of you."_ Fitz spoke low and nestled his nose against her right cheek.

Olivia let his words sync in. She missed the way it felt too. Everything about the day felt good and she owed so much of her happiness to Fitz. She felt now was a good time to bring up her conversation with Michael.

_"I talked to Michael earlier about my next session."_ Olivia paused and turned to look at him before continuing. _"I would really like for you to join me...if you're comfortable with it. There's still one thing we need to discuss and I want to do it...with you."  
_  
She felt Fitz stiffen slightly and knew the reason. The issue of _WHY _she left him had been explained but they still hadn't discussed why she left _with_ Jake of all people. She knew leaving with him would cut Fitz deeply and she did it anyway. It was time she shared with him why. She didn't think it would make it any easier for him to accept _but_ she wanted him to know some things she's learned about herself through her time working with Michael. And if she was being honest with herself, she was too chicken to bring up Jake again. Their last fight was still very fresh in her mind and deep down she was frightened a conversation concerning Jake would get out of hand again.

Fitz responded physically by nodding his head up and down. She squeezed his neck tightly and whispered _'Thank You'_ into his cheek. After a few seconds she gathered her things and dressed. She was about to leave when Fitz told her the designs for her office were sent over that morning. Olivia set the things in her hands down so she could open the package. She could feel Fitz watching her. Three hand sketched drawings were inside; each one detailing information such as square footage, pros/cons, and material options.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz watched her examine the pages closely. She looked deep in thought but gave no emotion as to what she was feeling. He couldn't help but wonder about her earlier request. Deep down, he was afraid to hear why Olivia left with Jake. He feared she may still not be over the manner in which Jake entered their lives to begin with.

_"I don't like any of them, Fitz...who is the architect again? I'd like to speak to him. I like certain aspects of the second drawing but I have some questions."_ She began to carefully put the pages back inside and returned them to their former location on the desk.

Fitz began to rummage through some papers until he found the business card he was looking for. He handed it to Olivia and encouraged her to give the firm a call; stating he would make certain they accommodated anything she requested.

Reaching across the desk, he grabbed the large rectangular envelope and opened it up. It was the first time he actually looked at the designs himself. Each one was nearly perfect and a sinking feeling entered his heart. He couldn't imagine what more Olivia would want in an office. He turned to look at her, worry spread across his face.

_"What's the problem with these Liv...they're solid designs."_ His voice was clearly disappointed.

Olivia gathered her things once again into her arms and made her way to the door. She opened it and turned to face him; the feeling of déjà vu flashed before Fitz's eyes.

_"The designs are fine...I just need them to be more kid friendly. Or at least have an area especially for them...to play at."_ Her face was smooth and her eyes sincere. Fitz's heart swelled and her words nearly knocked the wind out of him. This was the first time Olivia _ever_ acknowledged having kids and the fact she was planning for them in their future meant all the suffering they both endured up to this point wouldn't be in vain.

Fitz cleared his throat for the third time that day before responding.

_"Makes sense...I'm sure they will come up with something more suitable."_ His voice cracked and he quickly tried to compose himself. He gathered the designs and placed them back inside trying hard to blink his tears away. Olivia called his name a few seconds later. He looked up and she was leaned against the door; her head resting on the edge of it in the most delicate manner.

_"I love you."_ She said looking directly at him; her voice soft and confident.

Fitz sat back in his chair and stared at her. Silence filled between them; their love for one another speaking in ways their words couldn't. Olivia finally turned and left, flashing him a small smile before closing the door. He continued sitting in his chair thinking about the difference 24 hours could make and the transformation he witnessed in Olivia. It had been a long road to get to this point and it amazed him to see her this way again.

He stood and walked over to the safe mounted in the wall. The green letters _'ARMED'_ flashed continually at him. Fitz punched in the 7 digit code and pulled the door open. Inside was the black velvet box he placed there almost two years ago. He took it out and opened it. The diamonds twinkled in the light and Fitz admired its beauty. He carefully pulled the ring out and re-read the words _'I belong to you'_ engraved in perfect cursive along the inside of it. He couldn't help but imagine it against Olivia's beautiful finger.

The situation they were in was beyond difficult but it was reminders like this of what would eventually be. It filled him with hope and more importantly, determination.

A life with Olivia _would_ happen; and he couldn't wait until the whole world knew who his heart _really_ belonged to.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This chapter came out much sooner than I intended. You have my insomnia to thank for it! Xo_

Chapter 11: In My Best Interest

I love thee with a love that shall not die; till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old.  
-William Shakespeare 

* * *

OPOV

Olivia closed the study door and walked to the guest quarters down the hallway. The room was filled with boxes and the sight overwhelmed her. She imagined complete strangers packing her things and the thought left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. After peaking in a few boxes she decided to change into something more comfortable.

She quickly threw on some clothes and pulled her hair back. The length was something she would have to get used to but overall she was very pleased with the way it turned out. More importantly, Fitz really seemed to like it and that made Olivia happy. She returned to the guest room and began to look through the first box. Her plan was to simply unpack everything, make a pile of items that should be donated, and decide what she would keep here or take back to Washington.

Olivia worked diligently for several hours. She finally reached the last box and couldn't have been more grateful. Her legs were sore and she was ready to be done. After taking out the last of the items she stood in the center of the room and surveyed the damage.

Pleased with how much progress was made, she decided to go downstairs and get a much needed drink of water. As soon as she hit the staircase she heard Fitz's raised voice coming from the study. Olivia walked closer to the door but didn't open it. She knew immediately who Fitz was talking to. His voice continued to get louder and that was Olivia's cue to continue on her way.

She opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of water out. It felt so refreshing down her throat and was exactly was she needed. She turned to take a seat on the barstool when she saw some men through the window walking by. Naturally, it peaked her interest and she quickly walked outside to see what was going on.

Two men dressed in all black were setting up a table with two chairs near the field. She watched from a distance and wondered what the special occasion was...as she didn't remember Fitz mentioning anything about it.

She turned and made her way back into the house when she saw Fitz walking down the stairs. His face looked irritated. He was still wearing the same outfit from this morning and she wondered if he had even showered. He saw her by the door and immediately walked over. Olivia stood by the window and tried to gauge his mood.

_"Were you outside?"_ He asked. He took the bottle water from her hands and took a long drink before returning it. The simple gesture made her heart ache. She was going to miss this...miss him...so much.

Olivia quickly tried to push the unwelcome feeling deep down inside.

_"I saw some men walking by and went to see what was going on out there...you think maybe Tom or Hal have a hot date tonight?"_ Olivia smiled at him; her voice playfully curious.

Fitz's demeanor instantly relaxed and he softly chuckled. He turned towards the window to try and catch a glimpse but Olivia didn't think he could see anything from that particular angle.

_"I thought we could enjoy dinner outside tonight."_ He turned back and looked at her. Unfortunately, his face looked hard again.

Olivia reached up and touched his right cheek. He immediately kissed the inside of her palm and rested the side of his face against it. They stared at one another but didn't speak and she couldn't help but wonder what his phone call was about.

_"I need to shower."_ He finally said breaking the silence. Fitz kissed her gently on the lips and walked back up the stairs to their bedroom. Olivia stood there staring out the window for a few minutes. She could tell by his tone he was talking to Mellie. His voice always changed when he spoke to her and Olivia could spot it from a mile away. She immediately began to feel self-conscious and prayed they weren't arguing about her.

Feeling somewhat brave, Olivia decided to go upstairs and talk to Fitz. He was completely naked and shaving at the bathroom sink when she found him. She stood there for a few moments and admired the view before finally speaking. She tried hard to make her voice sound normal.

_"You sounded upset when I passed the study earlier...everything ok?"  
_  
Fitz stopped mid shave and looked at her through the mirror. His face was still hard and Olivia hoped he would open up to her about this.

_"Don't worry, Livvie...I'm fine."_ He flashed her a small smile and continued shaving. Olivia felt defeated and turned to leave. She hated that he wasn't opening up to her but at the same time didn't want to push him. She knew Fitz and he always ended up confiding in her when he was ready...especially when it came to Mellie.

Olivia made her way into the study and found the envelope from the architecture firm. She took the designs out again and looked at the second drawing. She really liked that layout best although it would need some major changes. The material listed at the bottom was also of concern to her. It was then she remembered Fitz gave her a card with a number on it.

She began looking for the business card when the telephone rang startling her for the second time that day. Olivia froze and for a moment stopped breathing. Her feet felt heavy and she simply stood there watching it from a distance. Suddenly, for reasons she couldn't explain, she decided to answer it.

It was Mellie.

_"You're answering his phone now...how convenient." _Her voice was sarcastically pleasant and exactly the way Olivia remembered it.

_"I'm actually answering the phone because it's my house and it rang." _Olivia instantly shot back. Her voice sounded calm but she could feel her pulse racing.

There was silence on the other end and for a moment Olivia thought the line went dead. She was about to say something when Mellie continued.

_"So are you going to help me or what?"_ Mellie snapped; her voice deep and spiteful. Confusion filled Olivia's thoughts and she wasn't sure how to respond. After a few seconds Olivia decided to take the opportunity given to her.

_"I don't know what you're talking about Mellie but I'm actually glad you called. There are a few things I need to tell you...and I'm asking that you listen to what I have to say and when I'm done, we can discuss what you need."  
_  
More silence followed, telling Olivia to continue. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

_"I'm deeply sorry about Jerry. Actually... sorry isn't even the right word for what I'm feeling."_ Olivia inhaled sharply and her voice cracked. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but from one human to another she wanted to say this to her. The silence continued on the other end so she went on.

_"I can't imagine what you've gone through or what you're feeling...but I pray you and Fitz can lean on each other and be there for one another for Karen and Teddy's sake. And I can only hope you know how much I sincerely mean that." _Olivia's voice was steady and the words felt good coming out.

More silence fell over the conversation and Olivia reached deep inside herself to speak more.

_"Regardless of what you feel about me or Fitz or us..."_ She paused again forcing herself to say what she's always wanted.  
_  
"I love him Mellie...with everything I have and with everything I am. I will never stop loving him. He's a part of me and I may not be his wife but that doesn't..."  
_  
Olivia heard the floorboards creak, causing her to stop talking. Fitz was standing in the door way. He was freshly showered and wearing a black tee with slacks. His hands were in his pockets and she immediately wondered how long he had been standing there.

Olivia immediately cleared her throat and tried to steady her voice which was on the verge of tears. Her grip on the receiver tightened and she finally asked Mellie what it was she needed to discuss.

She began to ramble about something to do with blackmail and Andrew. It sounded like a staff member caught her and Andrew together and was threatening to go public with the information. She needed Olivia's help and asked her if she would be coming back to Washington with Fitz for the press conference.

Olivia stared at Fitz and she couldn't read his facial expression. He simply watched her from the doorway, his forehead slightly wrinkled.

_"I can't answer that right now; but either way I'll make sure the situation is handled."_ Olivia spoke slow and was afraid Fitz would be angry with her considering they hadn't discussed any of this to begin with.

She didn't wait for Mellie to respond but simply hung up the phone and continued to look at Fitz. He was now making his way to the wet bar and began pouring himself a drink. He still hadn't said a word.

The silence was uncomfortable and Olivia wanted to lighten the mood. She continued lifting up papers on the desk until she found the business card Fitz showed her that afternoon. She took a seat in Fitz's chair and dialed the number. A long voicemail answered explaining the firm's hours etc. Olivia knew no one would be answering (considering the hour) but was hoping to leave a message. She waited for the beep and asked for a Mr. Ashton to return her call regarding some designs he created for her and then hung up. Her eyes were still on Fitz who was now standing at the doorway again. He still looked upset and wasn't making eye contact with her.

Olivia sat back in the chair unsure of what to do. She wondered if Fitz was angry at her. The thought left her anxious inside.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz continued to stare at the ground, his heart breaking in half. Hearing Olivia's words made him feel so undeserving of them and especially of her. Anytime Olivia encountered Mellie it left him feeling uncomfortable. He hated himself for being in this situation and resented his marriage and all the lies he's had to endure to keep it going.

Talking to Mellie usually brought out the worst in him and today was no exception. He was angry with her for wanting Olivia's help and angrier the situation occurred to begin with. The last thing anyone needed to deal with was someone trying to extort money from them. It made him sick thinking Olivia was now involved; that was the last thing he wanted.

He felt her eyes watching and finally turned to face her, taking a long drink in the process. Her hair was pulled back and he lovingly stared at the few strands that fell out of place. She looked beautiful sitting behind his large desk and he couldn't help but wonder if she missed her old office at OPA. He could see the concern on her face and it made him feel even worse.

After a few seconds he gave her a small smile and told her he was going downstairs to check on dinner. He encouraged her to freshen up and meet him downstairs when she was ready.

* * *

About a half hour passed and Fitz was outside next to the table admiring the view. It was a bit passed dawn and the sky was a beautiful mixture of turquoise and lavender. The table was set with fine linens and three large votive candles were lit and burning brightly.

He allowed his mind to drift to the possibility of _'What If.'_ _What if_ he weren't president... _what if_ he didn't have to leave Olivia..._what if it_ was her he was able to come home to every day? It was a depressing game he often played and he always ended up feeling insecure and scared.

He continued deep in thought and didn't hear Olivia approach him.

_"Fitz...everything looks so lovely."_ Her voice was surprised and he immediately turned around at the sound.

For the second time today, Olivia took his breath away. She wore a strapless white sundress and her hair was now pulled to the left side of her neck. Her feet were bare and he loved the idea of her not wearing any shoes. It made her look carefree and at home. A vision of her in a wedding dress crossed his mind and burned a hole straight through his heart.

A deep pain surfaced and the idea of having to actually leave her was at the forefront of his mind. He wished to God he hadn't talked to Mellie. His conversation with her was a reminder of what he had to return to and the thought saddened him in ways he couldn't explain.

Olivia walked over and kissed him softly on the cheek. He set his glass of bourbon on the table and wrapped her up in his arms, inhaling her scent. He had the urge to cry and tried very hard to get it together.  
She pulled him closer and kissed him gently up and down the side of his face.

_"I have a ring waiting for you." _He blurted; his unconscious accidentally speaking aloud. He felt Olivia still in his arms and he immediately regretted speaking the words.

Olivia pulled away from him; watching him closely. He could tell his words caught her off guard. For reasons he couldn't explain he had the urge to pour his heart out to her again. It was as if his subconscious was taking over and tired of keeping all his secrets.

_"I've thought about how I'm going to ask you...where we're going to be. It's all I could think about for a very long time."_ He broke eye contact with her and tucked her head underneath his chin. They stayed standing there for a long while. He noticed how quiet Olivia was being and he was afraid his words may have been too much for her to hear.

_"I feel sorry for her, Fitz."_ Her voice was small but firm. He stepped back so he could see her clearly; her face soft and at ease. He raised his eyebrows slightly at her hoping she would continue. When she didn't, he decided to ask her why as he was sincerely curious.

Olivia smiled and placed her hand on his chest. The gesture instantly calmed him. He watched her eyes look away as if she was thinking of a past memory. After a few more minutes of silence she answered his question.

_"Because she will never get to experience how deeply you love."_ Fitz could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes and he swallowed Olivia up into his arms. They embraced for a long time and Fitz whispered into her ear how much and how deeply he loved her.

A few more minutes passed when they were interrupted by the same man Olivia saw earlier in the window. Fitz told him they were ready to eat and helped her to her seat. Another gentleman brought out a bottle of her favorite wine and two long stemmed glasses. Fitz immediately took them from his hand. He had been looking forward to this moment for some time.

As soon as Olivia saw the bottle her hands flew to her mouth and she let out a squeal. It immediately brought a smile to his face. He poured her a generous glass and handed it to her. She wasted no time and within seconds took a generous drink. Everything about that moment pleased him and his mood quickly lifted and changed for the better. Olivia made several loud exaggerated sounds of pleasure every time she took a swallow. He couldn't help but laugh at the site.

They enjoyed dinner and chatted about the house and some changes Olivia was hoping to make. His heart swelled hearing her discuss her plans. She told Fitz she wanted to stay there for a few weeks even after he returned to Washington. She felt like working on a few projects for the house would help clear her mind on what she would do with OPA and her condo. She knew she would be returning to Washington but she wasn't sure when.

After the last bite of food was swallowed they continued to sit and enjoy themselves. He quietly watched her and was so proud of her. He was about to stand from the table when she asked him a question.

_"How long have you had a ring?"_ Her elbows rested on the table and her voice was low. Fitz sat back and inhaled deeply before answering.

_"The band itself is my mothers. It was a ring her parents gave her when she was a young girl."_ Fitz paused and watched Olivia sit back in her chair; her arms now resting in her lap. Her eyes grew soft but she didn't say anything. After a few seconds, he finally continued.

_"I had it resigned for you...right after the shooting."_ His voice was overly quiet and somber; watching her face carefully as he spoke. Shame fell over him and he hoped she didn't ask why he didn't give the ring to Mellie.

Olivia took a long drink of wine and digested his answer. Silence fell over them again and Fitz couldn't tell by her facial expression what she was feeling about the information shared.  
He hated brining up that time in their lives but he wanted to be truthful with his answer.

A light wind shook through the leaves and he watched her arms shiver. He looked at his watch and saw it was little past 10:00. He stood and reached for her hand leading her back inside the house. They walked directly upstairs and he began to help her with the back zipper.

_"I love this dress. I've never seen it before."_ He spoke softly behind her ear; his tone unintentionally sad. She had on a white thong with a matching lace bra. His body instinctively responded to the sight. Despite his yearning to be inside her he remembered how swollen she was earlier and didn't want to push it.

Olivia was now in the bathroom and Fitz also decided to change into something more comfortable. He tucked Olivia into bed and told her he'd be back soon...he had some things he needed to finish up.

He kissed her softly on the lips and returned to the study. He had quite a few messages from Lauren and one from Cyrus. He only intended on working for an hour or so but ended up staying for nearly three.

Many hours past and Fitz ended the last phone call of the night. A yawn escaped him when he decided to go to bed. He was making his way back to the bedroom and opened the door. Olivia's side of the bed was empty.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke in the middle of the night and realized Fitz still hadn't returned from the study. She couldn't sleep and decided to go downstairs. She was looking through the window and thinking about the past week. It seemed like an eternity had past since she arrived in Vermont. So much had transpired, it was difficult for her to process. She began thinking about her conversation with Mellie when she heard Fitz walk down the stairs.

He had on a old t-shirt from his Navy days and pajama bottoms. His face looked tired and she wished he would get some sleep. He walked directly to her; concern spread across his face.

_"Livvie...did you have a dream?"_ He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him; studying her face.

_"I'm fine...just couldn't sleep."_ Was all she responded. He reached for a blanket on the couch and wrapped it around her, pulling her down to sit with him.

Olivia rested her head against his chest and continued to stay deep in thought. A few minutes past and she decided to ask him what was bothering her.

_"Are you upset I agreed to help Mellie?"_ For some reason she had the urge to whisper even though they were alone. Fitz's body stiffened and she watched his jawline tighten. He took a very long time to answer.

_"I'm upset you're involved. This is not something you need to be dealing with right now."_ His voice was somber and Olivia regretted bringing it up. To her surprise he continued.

_"I know you're doing it for me...and even if I don't agree with some of your decisions... I know you're making them somehow in my best interest."_ He paused and kissed her hair; pulling her even closer. Olivia thought about the truth to his words. When she really thought about it, she also knew his every decision was also made with her in mind and _in her best interest_.

After a few more minutes, Fitz inhaled slowly and to Olivia's surprise, continued talking.

_"Do you have any idea how desperately in love with you I am?"_ Fitz spoke the last words low; gently nuzzling the side of Olivia's face when he said them. His breath was warm against her skin and his voice extra deep. Olivia knew it was due to lack of sleep. She couldn't respond to him verbally...his words opening an emotion she wasn't sure she could contain.

They sat together in the dark for several minutes until Fitz suddenly stood and took Olivia by the hand. He grabbed the blanket that covered her with his other and led her outside.

_"There's something I want to show you."_ He said into her temple. Olivia followed him but didn't speak. He led her deep into the orchard field and she wasn't certain where exactly they were going. She could tell they were following a narrow path and was honestly surprised he could see anything to begin with. The only light was from the full moon and she guessed it was enough navigation for him.

They walked for about a 1/2 block when he suddenly stopped. She looked around but couldn't figure out what was so special about the location. There were several large trees surrounding them but nothing specific that caught her attention. The area did seem rather bare and the space looked as if it was meant for _something_ but she simply didn't know what.

Fitz let her hand go and spread the blanket on the ground; quickly scooping her up into his arms. He wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed her against him. The sounds of nighttime engulfed them, making her shut her eyes to take it all in. Fitz was first to break their contact.

_"I've wanted to make love to you here for a long time."_ He looked directly at her when he spoke; his voice husky and full of urgency. Olivia couldn't help but kiss him hard, their mouths violently colliding.

He quickly laid her down on the blanket and couldn't get her undressed fast enough. His mouth was everywhere and Olivia immediately felt herself grow moist. She felt him spread her legs and without warning his tongue entered her core sending a loud moan into the air. His licks centered on her clit and were overly abrupt sending Olivia into an incredibly fast orgasm. She felt her back arch nearly coming off the ground and it wasn't until she stilled that she finally saw why the location was so special.

Olivia looked up and her breath caught. The stars were so clear and bright she felt as if they were surrounding her. She couldn't remember a time she ever saw anything more beautiful. She desperately wanted to appreciate the view but her body below failed her as it couldn't help but respond to Fitz. His tongue was now entering her slit with long exaggerated strokes and Olivia couldn't take it any longer. Loud cries left her body and she grabbed a hold of the blanket for support.

Fitz made his way up to her breasts kissing her softly along the way. He cupped each one carefully and sucked them to the point Olivia felt slight pain. Her head began to feel light and she wrapped her fingers around his hair tightly. Her nipples were raw and every time Fitz let one out of his mouth she was grateful for the cool air against it.

He finally reached her mouth and as soon as Fitz bent down to kiss her he entered her at the same time. Olivia moaned into his mouth at the penetration. Her insides were beyond sore but it didn't matter. His rhythm quickly took hold; bringing forth a need in her...one only he could fulfill.

Fitz began to still and he finally broke their kiss. Olivia looked at him and brushed her hand against his hair. They were inches from each other and Fitz suddenly looked as if he were a million miles away. Olivia kissed his cheek softly and studied his face. She could sense something weighing heavily on his shoulders. A few minutes passed and he kissed her deeply once more before finally speaking.

_"I'm going to marry you right here in this spot... It's going to happen."_ His voice was hoarse and his face serious. He spoke each word looking directly into her eyes; caressing her bottom lip with his finger. Olivia's heart exploded and tears immediately spilled down her cheeks uncontrollably. She knew he would be leaving soon and hearing these words gave her such hope.

Fitz began to kiss the side of her face and increase his speed again. He told Olivia to keep her eyes open and to watch the stars above while he made love to her...they were the same stars he looked at so many nights they spent apart.

_"It's their turn to look down on us, Livvie. I want to show every star in the sky what you mean to me."_ His words were mesmerizing and like a window into her soul. She couldn't help the tears from falling as Fitz continued to pledge his love to her in ways she never thought were possible. It was his way of claiming a freedom where she was concerned, a freedom to openly love her, the way he wanted and the way he felt she deserved.

Their fingers intertwined and wrapped together tightly while Fitz continued to adore her. His thrusts deepened and they couldn't hold out any longer. They climaxed in unison desperate to feel every inch of each other; even their tongues reuniting one last time. Their bodies stilled and Olivia felt him rest his forehead against hers. Both their eyes were closed as they were each relishing in their afterglow of becoming one.

After a long moment, Fitz slid out and laid next to her, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped the blanket around her and looked up at the clear night sky.

The stars surrounded them as Olivia snuggled into his body, her eyes now growing heavy. Fitz whispered for her to sleep but she couldn't help and replay his earlier words, over and over again in her head.

It had been a day full of new beginnings for Olivia and it was ending with faith and love and promise. She wished more than anything she could freeze time and stay with him lying here, in this sacred spot, forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Today at 1:41 PM

CH 12: Untitled

Dear readers,  
I have been experiencing some hate with this story and have come to a point where I'm not certain if I will continue. I'm doing some soul searching and trying to figure out what is best. I was given the suggestion to send future updates by email and I'm contemplating that idea should I continue. If you would be interested in this option email me at scandalglamour at gmail . com (It will not allow me to post the "at" symbol)  
I'm leaving you with what I started for chapter 12. It's untitled & unedited.  
My only intention with this story was to try and write a realistic approach to these two healing and finding their way back to one another. Xo

FPOV

"Mr. President."

Fitz heard the words and his eyes flew open. Tom was standing over him; worry consuming his face. He raised his head slowly and felt Olivia stir at the movement. He looked at Tom who clearly had a lot on his mind.

"Sir...we need you back inside. We have a protocol to follow, Mr. President." His face was slightly pleading and Fitz felt a pang of guilt. He knew Secret Service was probably in a frenzy because of him; 1) for disappearing from house and 2) for actually sleeping outside with no proper perimeter set in place.

He looked down at Olivia who was already beginning to sit up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tom quickly leave, no doubt to allow them privacy to dress. Being the President of the United States definitely had its perks...today just happened to not be one of them.

Fitz stood and scanned the area; helping Olivia dress. There were at least 10 agents spread out in the field. He was certain sharp shooters were hiding in the trees.

Once dressed, they began making their way back to the house. Fitz pulled her in close and nestled his nose into her hair. He could barely make out a hint of her shampoo. The smell drove him crazy.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how to take her silence. He felt so badly they couldn't spend the night under the stars as he intended. He hoped Olivia wasn't too disappointed. Their time together was coming to an end and he couldn't help but feel as if he was letting her down.

"How many agents did you count? I counted at least a dozen." Olivia whispered, looking up at him. It didn't surprise him she payed attention to details like that. She was one of the most observant people he ever met. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer before responding.

"I think Tom is a bit stressed out. I should give him a day off." Fitz playfully whispered back. He heard Olivia giggle and he wanted to bottle the sound. It felt so good to feel carefree and happy. He couldn't help but feel as if the rug would be pulled out any minute from them and they would be right back where they started.

Fitz kissed the side of her head several times. He felt Olivia grab his hand and interlock her fingers with his. It warmed his heart immediately. They finally made their way into the house and Fitz checked the time. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. He lead Olivia upstairs and watched her walk into the bathroom. He took the opportunity to check his messages.

A few minutes past and Fitz undressed climbing into bed; Olivia eventually joining him. He watched her snuggle into him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked the ends of her hair lightly with his hand; replaying their earlier conversations. She now knew he had a ring and intended to use it. It had felt so good speaking that truth to her.

Silence took over and Fitz was close to dozing off when Olivia brought her head up, surprising him. She looked tired and Fitz had the urge to yawn.

"Thank you...for everything. Tonight was..." She paused and looked as if she couldn't articulate the words. Fitz felt his insides warm at the sight. She looked so beautiful looking up at him; her hair gently falling around her face. After a brief pause she finally continued.

"It was beyond anything I could've imagined."


	13. Chapter 12 Completed

_A/N: _

_**This author's note will be long so please skip ahead if you don't want to read**_

_I want to give everyone a sincere heartfelt thank you for your kind and gracious feedback regarding this story. I have been overwhelmed (my inbox is currently over 300) with emails so I'm certain that idea will not work LOL. Also, MANY Pm'd me their email and for some reason the fanfic site __will not__ show it at all. I'm trying to read each one and respond as best I can. I've gotten so many great questions that I truly want to answer. In regards to the hate I previously mentioned; it has come in the form of PM's and from various sources. I don't really want to get into specifics but I will say it's more than just someone not liking the story. That alone wouldn't keep me from writing. That being said, I do want to share Fitz and Olivia's journey will come to an end around chapter 20. The reason I wrote this to begin with is I grew tired of Fitz and Olivia never working through anything and I wanted to bring some reality to their absurd circumstance. _

_I'm not pretending to be a therapist and I'm not your typical Scandal fan. What I mean by that is, I rarely try to interact with cast members through twitter and I really can't speak to other characters in the show, which is why I don't write from their perspective. I seriously focus on Fitz and Olivia (more so Fitz) and their relationship. I love & adore them as real life people and think they are seriously the most perfect creatures God has created but honestly I am __deeply in love__ with their characters _

_(__**Especially **__Fitz!) I know this probably sounds strange to most of you but I am just being honest because I've been asked about including other characters perspective's in this story A LOT and it's just not going to happen. _

_Please keep in mind you are reading a story labeled __**M**__ for a reason & the title is __**UNCENSORED**__ for reason. If you have issues with the topics discussed or with the sexual content please stop reading this story. I've been getting some feedback regarding the sexual nature of how I am writing Fitz and Olivia. The only thing I can say to that is I have worked extremely hard trying to bring forth real life issues these two have and like any two people in love they will use sex to show the depths of their love for one another._

Lastly, I need to give an important shout out to KWsGadiator (author of Run to You & There is a Reason, among _**MANY**__ others.) Mo - you have my heart. I cannot thank you enough for your time and guidance. You truly are a gem to this fandom. Xo _

* * *

**_No Escaping Him: Uncensored_**

_CH 12: A Force to be Reckoned With _

FPOV

_"Mr. President."  
_  
Fitz heard the words and his eyes flew open. Tom was standing over him; worry consuming his face. He raised his head slowly and felt Olivia stir at the movement. He looked at Tom who clearly had a lot on his mind.  
_  
__"Sir...we need you back inside. We have a protocol to follow, Mr. President."_ His face was slightly pleading and Fitz felt a pang of guilt. He knew Secret Service was probably in a frenzy because of him; 1) for disappearing from the house and 2) for actually sleeping outside with no proper perimeter set in place.

He looked down at Olivia who was already beginning to sit up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tom quickly leave, no doubt to allow them privacy to dress. Being the President of the United States definitely had its perks...today just happened to not be one of them.

Fitz stood and scanned the area; helping Olivia dress. There were at least 10 agents spread out in the field. He was certain sharp shooters were hiding in the trees.

Once dressed, they began making their way back to the house. Fitz pulled her in close and nestled his nose into her hair. He could barely make out a hint of her shampoo. The smell drove him crazy.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how to take her silence. He felt so badly they couldn't spend the night under the stars as he intended. He hoped Olivia wasn't too disappointed. Their time together was coming to an end and he couldn't help but feel as if he was letting her down.

_"How many agents did you count? I counted at least a dozen."_ Olivia whispered, looking up at him. It didn't surprise him she paid attention to details like that. She was one of the most observant people he ever met. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer before responding.

_"I think Tom is a bit stressed out. I should give him a day off."_ Fitz playfully whispered back. He heard Olivia giggle and he wanted to bottle the sound. It felt so good to feel carefree and happy. He couldn't help but feel as if the rug would be pulled out any minute from them and they would be right back where they started.

Fitz kissed the side of her head several times. He felt Olivia grab his hand and interlock her fingers with his. It warmed his heart immediately. They finally made their way into the house and Fitz checked the time. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. He led Olivia upstairs and watched her walk into the bathroom. He took the opportunity to check his messages before taking his turn to wash up.

A few minutes past and Fitz undressed climbing into bed; Olivia eventually joining him. He watched her snuggle into him, resting her head on his chest. He stroked the ends of her hair lightly with his hand; replaying their earlier conversations. She now knew he had a ring and intended to use it. It felt so good speaking that truth to her.

Silence took over and Fitz was close to dozing off when Olivia brought her head up, surprising him. She looked tired and Fitz had the urge to yawn.

_"Thank you...for everything. Tonight was..."_ She paused and looked as if she couldn't articulate the words. Fitz felt his insides clinched at the sight. She looked so beautiful looking up at him; her hair gently falling around her face. After a brief pause she finally continued.

_"...It was beyond anything I could've ever imagined."_ Her voice was soft and her eyes glassy. Fitz immediately rubbed her cheek with the back of his thumb.

_"We will have a lifetime of nights like this, Livvie...a lifetime." _He watched Olivia nod her head up and down at his words; her face now sad. The site tugged at his heart. They both knew he would be returning to the White House in a few days. This would probably be the hardest for both of them because they've spent more uninterrupted time together this past week than ever before in their relationship. Fitz knew it was going to hurt worse than he could possibly prepare for.

He pulled her up gently towards him and kissed her on the lips, the tips of their tongues softly colliding. He could still taste the wine she drank earlier and it made him regret kissing her again. She left him wanting more and he could feel his body reacting. Thankfully she pulled away and rested her head back onto his chest.

Fitz wondered when she planned on having her next session with Dr. Jimenez but felt it would be better to ask in the morning. He continued to rub her back gently and fell asleep playing the _"what if"_ game in his mind.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia awoke trapped underneath Fitz's arm. He was still sleeping soundly and she didn't have the heart to wake him. The clock read 9:20. She slowly tried to slip out of his grip when he stirred, holding her tighter against him.

_"Morning, Livvie..."_ Fitz said; letting out a deep moan. His voice was overly raspy and baritone. He pulled her completely on top of him and Olivia couldn't help but admire the view. His hair was disheveled and sprouting different directions. She simply marveled at the site and wondered how she was ever going to recover from being without him. It made her stomach ache and she once again pushed the feeling way down deep inside.

Olivia straddled him and gently kissed the side of his face. They stared at one another but nothing was spoken. Fitz's hands were now caressing her backside in a repeated circular pattern. She could feel his morning erection between them and she purposely rubbed against it with her inner thigh. It didn't go unnoticed, as Fitz's grip tightened around her bottom.

_"How did you sleep?"_ He asked; his voice warm and incredibly low. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the crook of his neck; her breasts rubbing against him.

_"Really good,"_ Was all she replied. Fitz wrapped his arms around her tightly and took a deep breath. It was all she could do to not cry; the thought of being without him resurfaced and left her feeling empty inside.

_"When are you seeing Dr. Jimenez again?"_ Fitz asked. There was a small hint of worry in his tone that Olivia picked up on quickly.

_"I thought we could see him tomorrow..."_ Olivia replied immediately wondering if he was having second thoughts. His hands began making their way up towards her back and into her hair. Ever sense she straightened it, she noticed Fitz wasn't able to keep his hands off of it.

_"I'll make arrangements for him to come in the early afternoon." _He said against her temple. His voice sounded distant as if he was deep in thought. Olivia wasn't certain if she should bring up her concerns just yet. Quiet fell comfortably between them and it was Fitz who eventually broke the silence.

_"Did he take care of you?"_ He asked; his words ringing through the air like a sad love song. The mood shifted and Olivia felt her body tense. She wasn't certain where Fitz was going with this and it scared her. He suddenly sounded so different. Olivia didn't answer right away, trying to figure out what brought this up. After some time she replied.

_"Can I answer that tomorrow?"_ She said evenly. She truly didn't feel like speaking about Jake in their bedroom was a wise idea.

Fitz inhaled deeply and held her close, his face resting against her hairline. She couldn't see his face but could hear him grinding his teeth; and she knew something was bothering him.

_"Yes...of course."_ Fitz finally spoke. Olivia lifted her head to look at him. She didn't want to begin their morning stressed and was close to asking him what the matter was. His face was stern and his eyes hard. She could tell he was focused on something across the room but didn't know what. His demeanor changed so instantly and threw her for such a loop she wasn't certain what exactly to do.

_"Fitz, what is it?"_ Olivia ended up blurting what was on the tip of her tongue. She gently grabbed his face and turned it towards her so she could look into his eyes. Once she did that, he seemed to slip out of his trance. He kissed the tip of her nose softly; his arms tightening around her. They stood quiet for a few minutes until he was ready to speak.

_"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."_ His voice was soft and his face sad. Everything about this moment tugged at Olivia's heart and she simply felt at a loss. She kissed him softly on the lips before answering.

_"There's only you, Fitz." _She decided to use his words against him; in hopes he would understand no matter what was revealed during tomorrow's session, Olivia was only concerned for him and no one else. She prayed these words could snap him out of his worry.

He gave her a small smile and brushed the side of her cheek softy again. She watched his face visibly soften and he leaned in to kiss her, this time grabbing the back of her head; his fingers rubbing her scalp gently. She deepened the kiss and brought her hand down under the sheets to his bulge. He was growing larger by the second and Olivia wrapped her fingers around him tightly. She felt a deep moan against his chest and knew this would bring him back to her.

They continued to kiss passionately until Olivia finally broke for air. Her lips slightly stung and she was breathing heavy. She slowly made her way down to his shaft while Fitz helped her take her top off. She could feel his eyes boring into her and it made her feel alive. She purposely slid her chest down so her breasts brushed against his penis when she heard him gasp. The fact she had so much power over him sexually gave her immense satisfaction.

Olivia gently took him into her mouth and began sucking heavily. His fluid was thick causing her to rapidly swallow several times. Once she got a comfortable suction she looked up at Fitz. He was staring down at her with complete lust in his eyes...she nearly couldn't stand the site. His head was now resting on a pillow and was slightly propped up. The fact he wanted to watch her turned her on in ways she could never explain.

She could tell Fitz was deeply aroused and it gave her what she needed to take him in her mouth further. His every moan was intoxicating and the fact they were staring at one another stirred a desire deep down to her core. She sucked as if her life depended on it; partly because she knew it made Fitz feel good but mostly because she wanted him to know he was the only one she wanted.

He finally broke eye contact with her and closed his eyes. She watched his arms travel to the headboard above him grabbing the top. Olivia could see his arm muscles contracting every time she used her tongue on him.

Olivia's jaw began to ache so she released him and brought her mouth to his head. She licked it repeatedly and used her hand to pump him hard bringing forth more of his precious liquid. Loud moans rumbled through his chest and she knew he was getting close.

"Livvie..." He said, partly grunting. He face was serene and his lips pierced together tightly. Olivia released him completely and brought her breasts into the picture using them to massage his dick. Fitz's hips began to rise at the sensation and she heard him curse several times underneath his breath. She knew exactly what this did to him. His precum coated her skin letting her know he wasn't going to last much longer.

She took him quickly in her mouth again to the back of her throat and continued her sucking regimen. Fitz was now breathing heavily and moaning words she couldn't understand. She cupped his balls forward with one hand massaging them aggressively. It was then, Fitz had enough.

**_"Fuckkkkkk."_** Fitz yelled emptying himself into her mouth. Olivia swallowed continuously, desperately trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her throat. Her jaw muscles ached and she felt relief, when finally releasing him from her mouth. Fitz was panting; his face nestled against the inside of arm; his hands still gripping the top of the bed. It was a site she would commit to memory.

Olivia went to him, gently laying herself on top, nestling her head against the base of his neck. She kissed it softly several times before finally laying her head down. Fitz continued to breathe heavily, both hands still gripping the headboard. After a short time he finally brought them down and wrapped them around her body. They continued to be quiet and Olivia enjoyed listening to him try to calm himself. He was the first to finally speak.

_"God you know what that does to me."_ He whispered against her hair. Olivia knew what he was referring to. Anytime her breasts got near his manhood it drove him wild and she secretly wanted to pat herself on the back. She responded by bringing her head up and kissing him on the chin. They lay in bed quietly holding on to one another for a long while. Olivia snuck a peak to the clock on the nightstand and it flashed 10:30. She wondered how much longer he would be able to lay in bed before being needed. Coincidentally, his phone rang answering her question.

Fitz reached over and answered it hello, keeping one hand around Olivia's waist. He was quiet for a minute and then said the following:

_"I'll be down soon."_ His voice was quick and stern. He hung up and tossed the phone back on the table; making a thud as it landed. Olivia tried to lift herself from him to stand but he didn't allow her, instead pulling her in closer.

_"Fitz, you have things to do...and we need to shower."_ Olivia said; her hand now propping up her head and elbow on his shoulder. She watched him closely and his face looked concerned, his small wrinkles falling into place in between his eyebrows. He was quiet for a few seconds before responding.

_"Are we ok?_" He whispered. She felt him caress her bottom lip gently, and he raised his eyebrows; his wrinkles spreading to his forehead. He inhaled deeply before continuing.

_"I shouldn't have brought that up in here."_ He finished.

Olivia hugged him tightly, their legs intertwining together. She felt his arms at her back caressing it in a repeated pattern. She thought carefully for a few moments again about how she wanted to respond.

_"We will be."_ She finally said; her voice confident but soft. She smiled warmly at him and he immediately kissed her, pulling her legs over to straddle him again. They kissed for a long time, both trying to prolong the inevitable. Olivia was the first to break free.

_"I want to go into town today and meet with that Ashton guy. I think I could get more done if we met in person."_ She spoke the words softly  
against his cheek.

He studied her carefully and smiled. Olivia knew he was pleased with this information. Fitz began to kiss her softly near her hairline and she knew if she didn't get up they would never leave their bed. They finally got up, Olivia heading downstairs and Fitz into the bathroom for a shower.

Their day into the world apart from one another had officially begun.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz showered and dressed making his way into the study. It was nearly 11:30 and he was certain there was a very long list of people waiting to speak to him. He really needed Lauren back here to help organize him but the thought of having someone intrude on their last few days together kept him from pursuing that option.

As soon as he opened the door he saw a cup of coffee on his desk with a plate next to it filled with a combination of danishes and fruit. It immediately brought a smile to his face. It was exactly what he needed to get his day started. He made his way to the desk and saw a note lying next to the coffee. His heart warmed seeing Olivia's handwriting. He put on his glasses to read it and laughed loudly at the words. The note simply read:

_From Tom and Hal- they thank you for sleeping indoors last night._

He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear...she simply completed him in every way. He placed the note inside a drawer and picked up the phone ready to survey the damage.

A few hours past and Fitz was buried in paperwork when his phone rang. To his surprise it was Tom letting him know Dr. Jimenez was on the phone requesting to speak to him. He immediately had the line transferred. He had only spoken to him once before when making arrangements for him to travel to the US. Fitz wanted to make certain he knew Olivia was an important person to him without stating why. He also wanted to use his title to make sure the good doctor stayed for as long as he needed him to.

The line transferred and Fitz listened intently to every word. Dr. Jimenez explained Rowan was continuing to press him for information on Olivia's whereabouts. Unfortunately, his family back in Trinidad were now involved and being threatened by Rowan's people. Fitz thanked him for bringing this information to him directly. He made certain he understood he appreciated his loyalty and that his family would most certainly be taken care of. The phone call ended and Fitz immediately summonsed Tom. Instructions were given and Tom was quickly dismissed.

Fitz leaned back in his seat deep in thought. He knew Rowan wasn't going to back down until he spoke to Olivia. He also knew Olivia's mother was still alive and he wondered if this had something to do with him finding her. After a few minutes, he stood and walked to the corner of the room. He desperately needed a drink.

The clock read quarter to 4 when Olivia walked into the office. She wore another short sundress with sandals and looked simply stunning. He stopped what he was doing and threw his glasses on the desk to get a better look at her. She quickly came to him and sat down in his lap. Fitz immediately fought the urge to take her back into their bedroom.

_"Who made my coffee this morning...Tom or Hal?"_ He asked through a wide smile. He watched her eyes twinkle at the question. He didn't wait for an answer but instead kissed her deeply and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She tasted of wine and knew she must have had a drink for lunch. It pleased him greatly knowing she was feeling back to her old self. She told him about her visit to town and her meeting with the architecture firm. New sketches would be sent over in the next few days.

They made a bit more small talk and Fitz decided it was time to bring up her dad. He needed to see what she was thinking where he was concerned and wanted to decide a plan of action...together.

_"I heard from Dr. Jimenez today."_ Fitz said, watching her reaction closely. _"It seems Rowan has been harassing his family."_ He spoke each word slowly while rubbing his hand on her left knee. Olivia grew very still but didn't say anything; her eyes did the questioning for her. Fitz continued once he realized she wasn't going to respond.

_"I assured him his family would be protected...I think it may be time you speak to Rowan, Olivia. He's not going to stop until he finds you." _He said the last sentence quicker than he intended before he lost the nerve. He watched Olivia stand and pace the floor. Her face was distant and he knew she was processing everything he told her. They stayed quiet for a long time until she finally responded.

_"Is Jake dead?"_ She asked completely throwing Fitz off guard. He didn't understand why she was asking him that question right now of all times. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and hope there was a reason behind her wanting to know.

_"Yes."_ He answered truthfully. She wasn't looking at him yet, her face still preoccupied and staring away from him. Before he could add anything she suddenly turned to face him head on and spoke.

_"I think he may have been working for my father."_ Olivia continued to tell him she had no real proof of this theory but it was a feeling she had during these last few months. Apparently Jake began to act odd and she overheard him talking to someone one day...and she was fairly certain it was Rowan.

Fitz listened and leaned back deep in thought. He learned over the years Olivia had killer instincts and an incredible intuition about things. If she felt this in her gut, it was worth looking into. He wanted to ask her more questions but was afraid. He watched her come over to him and sit on the corner of the arm chair. Her face looked concerned and Fitz continued to remain silent.

_"I don't want to speak to Rowan right now, Fitz...not until we're able to figure out if there's a connection."_ She looked at him evenly, her voice calm and determined. Fitz was about to reply when she continued, surprising him yet again.

_"I learned Jake was quite jealous of you and not at all who I thought he was. And I will explain more later...tomorrow...ok?"_ Her voice began to drop in volume as she spoke; her hands now gently resting on his chest. Fitz stared at her unsure of how to respond. It was moments like these she simply overwhelmed him. She looked so together and calm; it almost brought tears to his eyes.

They were discussing her father, not to mention Jake... and for the first time, no voices were raised and no tears were shed. Fitz took a moment to savor the moment before speaking.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia waited patiently for Fitz to respond. He had been surprisingly quiet through the conversation and she wasn't certain what to make of it. His face was soft and he watched her intently, his hands now resting on top of hers. He narrowed his blue eyes together before finally speaking.

_"We've come a long way, Livvie,"_ He finally said squeezing both her hands. Olivia understood what he meant and realized he was right. It felt good working with him because deep down she knew being on his team was the only thing she ever wanted and all that really mattered.

Individually they were each in their own way powerful people...but together, that was another story. When they worked together on any issue no matter what- they were a force to be reckoned with. And Olivia knew it.

She nodded her head at his words and gave him a small smile. His hands traveled up to her cheek and brushed against her skin softly. She couldn't help but bend down to kiss him. He tasted of bourbon and smelled of aftershave sending her senses into overdrive. The air between them shifted and Fitz suddenly lifted her from the arm rest and into his lap in one swift motion; never breaking contact with her lips. She cupped his face tightly and could feel her thong soaking as each second passed. Fitz was the first to break the contact.

_"These little dresses you're wearing...I'm filling your fucking closet with them."_ He said directly into her ear. His voice was rough and husky leaving Olivia pleased with her clothing selection; knowing they would drive him crazy. He turned her around facing away from him and spread her legs, going straight to her center. Olivia lay back against his chest allowing him to have his way with her. This morning was for him and she knew Fitz would be more than willing to return the favor. He immediately snapped her thong in half giving his fingers free access. Her arms immediately linked around the back of his head grabbing hold of him. He trailed soft kisses up and down her right arm while sinking two fingers deep into her. It was difficult for Olivia to stifle her moans.

_"This is just for you, Livvie."_ He whispered against her skin. She felt her entire body begin to tingle as she could only imagine what he had in store for her. His fingers were methodical, slowly stroking her insides over and over. She could feel her hips moving trying to deepen the friction of his fingers but felt as if Fitz was purposely keeping her from releasing. His left hand traveled up to her breasts cupping them through the material. Her dress stayed intact and she knew whatever he was planning, it would be purposely left on.

"I'm gonna stand you up, baby...hold on to me." He again whispered into her ear. Olivia's head was spinning. His fingers continued in their same pattern and she was desperate to orgasm. She barely understood what he told her so she didn't respond. He slowly stood keeping his fingers put and Olivia let out a scream, her walls now overly sensitive from his tortuous pattern. She thanked God he was holding her up with one hand because her legs felt as if they may give out on her at any moment. Fitz whispered continuously into her hair how beautiful she was and how badly he couldn't wait to taste her. His words created such a desire she knew his hand was surely coated with her liquid.

_"Fitz...please...I need to come."_ She begged. Her voice was barely recognizable to her now. Her eyes stayed glued shut. She was afraid to open them as she was so lightheaded.

_"You will. I'm gonna bend you over, baby..."_ He responded, still in a deep whisper. He let her breast go and Olivia heard a shuffling of some kind. She was semi-conscious enough to figure out he was making room for her on his desk. After a few seconds Fitz reached for her hands from the back of his neck and brought them to her front. He told her to link her fingers together tightly as she didn't have anything to grab hold of on the desk. His words sent shivers up and down her body.

He bent her over onto the desk; lifting her dress up to her back. His fingers were still deeply nestled inside of her; their pattern now coming to a halt. Olivia let out several loud cries of pleasure at the sensation. The stimulation of his fingers against her insides was incredible; she simply just needed more friction, and her patience was growing thin. She felt him move down behind her and she could only imagine what they looked like if someone walked in; her cheek resting on the wood, her hands above her head as if in prayer and her bottom exposed high into the air. She knew Fitz was on his knees behind her and the image alone made her legs weak. She could feel herself grow wetter causing his hand to slide even further inside.

She suddenly wondered why Fitzgerald Grant had to do such things to her in such grand fashion; a simple fingering to the point of orgasm was really all she needed. The thought almost annoyed her until he spoke snapping her out of her pout.

_"Livvie...I want to hear you."_ He said in an almost threatening voice. Before she could even process the words she felt her backside part and his tongue was now in her flower entering her in a place she simply wasn't expecting. She instinctively tried to reach for something...anything...and her body pulled away from him. The hand that was now partly inside her pussy came out and gripped her hips tightly. She felt him pull her backside towards his tongue in such a sexual way she felt dizzy. Warmth covered her from head to toe as she climaxed uncontrollably. The sounds coming out of her were incomprehensible. Her fingers had no choice but to link back together and she could feel her nails digging into her own skin. It had been a long time since he entered her this way and she forgot just how unbelievably incredible it felt.

She suddenly felt his legs spread her ankles wider apart; his tongue leaving her backside and now slamming into her core. Both of Fitz's hands were now gripping her hips and guiding them as he wished. Olivia felt herself rise to her tiptoes as he slowly made his way to her pearl. He sucked on it repeatedly, the friction finally everything she had been wanting. Her body rejoiced at the sensation while another powerful orgasm ripped all through her. Olivia's cries filled the room and circulated in the air.

Fitz finally pulled his tongue out and held her close until her body calmed. Her legs were now sore and she felt her dress cling to her back from sweat. She was afraid if she didn't sit she would fall down. As if on cue Fitz scooped her up, brought her dress down, and sat her on his lap; simultaneously taking his shirt off in the process. Olivia thought she saw him wipe his face off but she wasn't certain. Her eyes were now heavy and lulled against his neck.

She wasn't certain how much time passed when her eyes opened. She looked around and saw she was still on Fitz's lap. He had a folder with the presidential seal on top of it opened and was reading the paper inside; his glasses now on his face. His shirt was off but he was definitely working. Olivia immediately felt embarrassed and tried to find a clock. It read 5:50. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Fitz closed the folder and took his glasses off studying her closely, a satisfied smile spread across his face. Flashes of what occurred earlier flooded her mind and she was certain she blushed. Luckily, Fitz was the first to speak.

_"If I could only work like this every day..."_ He said almost mockingly. His voice was happy and his face content. Olivia kissed him softly and could smell herself all over him. The things this man did to her were sometimes just too much to take in. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked at her again. They stayed quiet for a moment until Olivia finally had the courage to speak.

_"I picked up some things from the store on my way home...I'd like to fix dinner tonight."_ Her voice was a bit breathy but at this point she didn't care. The look on his face spoke volumes and she wanted to stop time. Seeing him this delighted made her heart ache.

"_I have a lot left to do...can it be a late dinner?"_ He asked through a wide smile. Olivia kissed him softy yes in response and stood. She noticed her panties on the floor and bent down to pick them up. Fitz immediately stopped her with his words.

_"Let's leave those there...for motivation sake." _His face was slightly amused; his voice half serious half joking. Olivia rolled her eyes and shot him a _'__Seriously'_ look. He playfully winked at her and put his glasses back on, opening the folder he was once reading again. Everything about him oozed sexiness and Olivia simply was left feeling in awe of him and what he was able to do to her.

She left the study and quickly made her way back to their bedroom to change and put some panties on. She couldn't help but think about their upcoming session. Some of her fears had been calmed and she was grateful. They had not only discussed some difficult topics but agreed to work together. She couldn't believe they had come to a place where Fitz could discuss Jake in the manner in which he did. This gave her much peace inside and she was actually now looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz watched Olivia leave and resumed working for a few minutes deeply pleased with himself. He could never tire of seeing her satisfied, especially knowing he was the one making her feel that way. After a few moments he came to a stop and called Tom. He wanted to make certain Olivia's instincts were looked into regarding Jake and Rowan. It wouldn't surprise him if they were working together but Olivia was correct in the fact they needed to know before she spoke to her father.

After instructing Tom, Fitz still had something weighing on his mind. He knew he had one thing he needed to make right with Olivia before leaving Vermont. And he knew it needed to be _him_ to set things straight. He called Lauren and after a few minutes got the number he needed. Fitz stared at it for some time before placing the call. He inhaled slowly and dialed the number listening to each ring. He was about to hang up when the line finally answered.

_"Hello, Huck...this is President Grant." _

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
